Please Return My Heart
by Amiee3lla
Summary: Bella summer Vaca gets turned upside down when she finds out about Edwards return to Forks, can he forgive her for leaving and can she forgive him for standing by and watching his mother abuse her?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Huge thank you to my beta xxtwilightx **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all. **

_We speed through the sleepy town while mom and dad chatted excitedly about our new town, mom practically bouncing in her plush seat. I could see dad shooting me worried glances in the Rear-View mirror. I turned my head away in arrogance._

_I love my Dad and all, but it was because of him, we were leaving. _

'Thank You For Visiting Forks'

_The bold sign passed, my eyes lingering as we continued the road out. I continued to weep, wiping my eyes, hiding my sadness from mom._

_His voice echoed in my mind, bringing on a fresh wave of tears. Regrets, wishes, fears all at once opened their flood gates in my mind._

_"You'll always be My Bella" His angle like voice, forever etched in my mind._

_Emmett squeezed my hand as I sunk further into his side. I closed my eyes, not looking back as I drove away from my home, my life. I let sleep over take me as the images of his broken body and her whinny voice, the only things I can't misplace._

_Ten Years Later…_

"Mom, you seen my shoes?"

"Mom! Charwie stowe my bouncing baww!"

"Bella Bee, you seen my car keys?"

"MOM! Have you seen my homework?"

I sighed into my coffee cup, I was so ready for this term to be over. Mornings were always chaos, and since the alarm wasn't set it only made things a more hectic rush and the morning schedule flew out the door in the rush to get my kids ready for school.

"Charlie; shoes are in the laundry, homework's on the table and give the ball back, your bus will be here in 10 minutes, so get moving buddy. Mackenzie, baby hurry up, I still have to do your hair. Liam, keys are on the coffee table, where you left them."

Charlie came running down the stairs, shoes in hand, bag on his back and homework in his mouth. His blonde locks sticking in every direction. Dropping shoes, paper and bag Charlie kissed me on the cheek.

"Morning Mom. Uh, found my shoes" he laughed nervously.

I smiled shutting the lid of my laptop "Morning Baby, lunch is on the table, grab some breakfast, but be fast, your bus will be here any minute" With a nod he got moving. For an eight year old, my boy was very self-sufficient.

Liam came thumping down the stairs, Mackenzie in tow with flower clips and bouncy ball in hand, her toothy grin brightening my morning instantly.

"Mornin' Bella" Liam hummed in a sing so voice and waltzed into the kitchen.

"So how was your evening?" He gave me a knowing smile.

After my husband Mike was murdered two years ago I was never really interested in meeting new people, but Liam had insisted I meet this guy and set me up with some friend of his, who might I add was a total jerk!

"Oh, it was great. He's practically a bum, has 5 cats, 3 older sisters, and doesn't like kids, apparently they smell." Liam laughed at me.

"Honestly Liam, you know I love you, but set me up with someone like that again." I gave him my best 'Mommy glare' "And…You just wait"

"Why did that man looks like a bum mommy?" Mackenzie piped in.

"Never you mind little miss"

Kenzie came skipping over "Hmm, can you pwease do my hair now?" she gave me her signature toothy smile. Today she choose her own outfit, but it was the usual skinny jeans, pink boots and light pink top.

The phone sprung to life, its deffening ring echoed through the house. "I need to fix that button"

Liam laughed "You've been saying that for the last year Bells. Don't stress yourself out Bells, I got it" Liam stayed last night to baby sit the kids while in went on my 'date'.

"Hello?…Hey Renee" Liam smirked at me. "Why am I here again? Oh you know how much I love your daughter, we were planning our wedding al last night. Good fun" I rolled my eyes. After dad died a year ago, my mom calls every day. I love her to bits, but she's gotta give me some space.

Kenzie jumped up on my lap handing me her clips, while Charlie ran out the door with a quick wave to catch the school bus.

"Me? Yeah I'm great…She is indeed, I will just grab her… I will. Good day Renee"

Handing me the phone he mouthed Good Luck with a cheeky grin before grabbing his keys and heading out to work. Liam has been my best friend since I moved to Seattle 10 years ago. He's a terminal bachelor and I doubt that will be changing anytime soon. He was a catch if I didn't say so myself. Too bad he bats for the other team.

"This isn't over!" I yelled after him as he headed off to work laughing.

"Hi mom" I sighed waiting for the next on slough of gossip or my next blind date.

"Isabella Marie you will never believe who I saw!" The good thing about conversations with mom was all you had to do was say a few words at the appropriate moments. But she used my full name, so this better be good.

"What's the goss mom"

"Well, Emmett told me that Edward Cullen was in town…"I froze. She kept talking but all I heard was Edward's name. I hadn't seen Edward in forever. We were high school sweethearts, in love since I first laid eyes on him and all that yada. We were inseparable up until the day Carlisle died. After my family and I left Forks, we lost contact. Well, I accidentally "lost" his e-mail, home address and phone number. They kind of "fell" into the fire.

"Isn't that great honey?" Oh shit, I missed all of that.

"Uh sorry mom, what did you say" I apologized quickly as Kenzie lost her patience, sliding of my lap and huffing up the stairs.

"I said, Edward Cullen has moved back to Forks. Word on the street is he is also single." I could almost hear the eye brows wagging and her grin splitting across her face.

When we moved to Seattle, Em and I got settled in fine. We had already finished school and graduated, it was all a matter of Collage and jobs. Each of us meet our futures, Emmett with Rosalie, and I meet Mike. Mike and I got married a year later. Charlie was our honeymoon baby and Mackenzie came 4 years later. I never thought I'd hear Edwards name again.

I often though about him. Wondered if we'd still be together now if it weren't for Esme. Even though I was with Mike, I always thought about the 'what if's' "Oh, well, I guess that's cool. Um, what does this have to do with me exactly?"

"Oh Bella! You weren't listening at all! Since you and Emmett are coming down this weekend I took the initiative and invited Edward to dinner on Sunday. Well, Emmett told me to ask him. I mean he's newish to town and you and Em haven't him seen each other in, maybe ten years now? You have a lot to catch up on!" Oh hell no!

"Mom! I…I was going to call today and tell you we can't actually make it. Um…Charlie, he..yeah Charlie actually has his first soccer game this weekend. So we can't come" Nice work Bella, real convincing. It the beginning of summer!

"Bella" She chasted, I suddenly felt 5 again "Don't be silly, soccer is a winter sport. We're coming into summer! Anyways, you are someone who would tell Charlie's coach you're going away and to find a replacement, so nice try!" I was about to get the lecture about moving on…again.

"Look, I know it will be hard for you to see Edward again. But you need to move on. It's been 10 years, I'm sure you can get over your issues for one night. Bella, I see it in your eyes, the pain. Losing Mike was hard for you I know. Don't forget I'm going through it too. I miss you guys, so I will see you Friday, baby. No more excuses."

I sighed in defeat. She knows pulling out the 'I miss you' line gets me. Mom and dad moved back to for 5 years ago to retire. Em and I decided to stay in Seattle. We always visit mom for the first few weeks of the summer holidays. "Yeah, your right. We'll be there mom"

She squealed "Bella I think this trip will do you wonders! Maybe you and Edward to head to the bar, catch up for a bit"

I suppressed a groan "Mom, I haven't seen the man in 10 years! His mother hates my guts, OUR guts. It won't happen OK. I have to go, Kenz has kindy. We'll see you Friday though, kay?"

"Alright Bella. See you Friday. I love you."

"Yeah, love you too" sighed hanging up.

I groaned and banged my head against the kitchen table. My mother was forever interfering. Telling me I need to move closer and meet new people. Move on and forget about the past was her motto. Oh and lets not forget making Bella's life misery.

I need not to see Edward again. That's what I need.

Kenz must have been close by, because I felt a small hand pat my head "Mommy, don't do that. You wiw hurt yoursewf!" She tutted I looked up and stared into her vibrant blue eyes. She took this as an invitation and jumped up on my lap looking me in the eyes.

"Mommy, whats wrong? I'm aw ears if ya need" she blinked, but I'm pretty sure she was trying to wink. I kissed her on the nose, she looks so much like her daddy. It's hard to believe she was nearly 4.

"Nothing's wrong cutie. Mommy's just tired. Now, go grab your bag and we will get you to kindy"

Kenzie seemed satisfied with my answer handing me her fairy clips "Can you pwease do my hair first? I've been waiting a wong time Momma"

I smiled playing with her blonde ringlets "Sure thing Princesses"

After dropping Kenzie at kindy, I umed and ahed bout giving Em a ring. I had nothing to do because it was my day off and I had done the house cleaning before my 'Date' last night, so I started packing for our trip to Forks.

I weighed my chances of avoiding Edward.

Forks was a small town. Only a couple thousand residents, so my chances were slim, and him coming for tea only made my chances of not seeing him 1 to 100.

What will he think of me now? I mean, I'm now a solo mom with two kids. I was Mommy and Daddy. Widower of Mike Newton. Last time he saw me I was a young, naïve teenager. And now he's Edward Cullen, hottest guy on the planet, owner of the biggest building firm in Washington, now ex-husband of the biggest slut in the world.

Yes, people may change, but I doubt Tanya ever did. I saw her snooping around Mike few years ago. At the time I had no idea she had even married Edward till I saw the ring. I almost felt sorry for him.

I often saw the Cullen Construction vehicles around town, but it only brought back the bad memories of the Cullens, Esme to be exact

A car pulling up my driveway broke me from my thoughts.

The hum of a classic mustang was a dead giveaway. Emmett was here.

"Bells, you home?" I heard his booming voice from the front door. You can always hear Emmett before you see him.

I smiled to myself and continued packing "If I say no will you go away?"

I heard the door creak open and Em thudding up the stairs. I turned to see him standing in my doorway with a stupid grin on his face holding up the spear key.

"Nope. See, I would have used this" He turned the spare key in his fingers "and I'd just sit in the lounge and wait for you to come home. Then, I would ask for a roast beef sandwich. Oh no, maybe a ham sandwich. With mayonnaise!" He added, placing the spare key on my dresser and walk over to give me one of his bone crushing hugs.

He grinned down at me "Why hello there my young sister. How are you on this fine sunny day" he put on a funny accent and I looked outside to see it was raining.

I giggled as he put me down "Well, I was doing great, but then, I got a phone call from mom about a certain someone coming to dinner on Sunday night." I gave him a pointed look.

Emmett turned to leave but I grabbed his arm. He spun round and got down on his knees, put his hands together, closed his eyes and began to pray.

"Oh please Lord, save my sole from this wicked woman" He opened one eye and peeked at me only to shut it and continue. I started laughing uncontrollably "I will eat my greens every night and put the toilet seat lid down without Rosie telling me, I will finally finish the deck, just please, let me leave the building alive!"

I have no idea how he kept a serious face through all of that but he got up and looked at me "So, am I forgiven? I will do anything, just, don't kill me" He pleaded.

I giggled "Fine your forgiven"

He laughed with me, then turned serious. He sat down on my bed and picked up one of Mackenzie's toys I was packing "He asked about you, a lot. Said he'd heard about Mike. He's ex-wife Tanya knew him, they worked together or something." I continued packing, not really knowing what to say he continued fiddling with the stuffed toy. What Emmett didn't know was Tanya was involved with Mike's murder No one knew that, that's why she got away with it.

"Are you sure your all good with him coming to dinner. I just told mom that I had seen him, then next thing she's hunting him down inviting him to dinner" I could feel his eyes boring on the back of my head. He let out a nervous chuckle, trying to break the tension or maybe just a silent plead for me to be okay with the situation.

I turned and smiled at him "Its fine with me. It'll be good to see him after all these years. I'm sure I can put aside the past for one night." I continued pilling clothes into bags and lying through my teeth. I didn't really know how to feel. The fact that I was going to see him again hadn't quite set in yet.

Emmett stood up and held me in a tight embraces kissing the top of my head, I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him just as tight. "I'll be there, but just say the word and he'll be gone. Kay" He smiled at me.

I grinned up at him "What's the word? Oh, can we make a code word. Like remember that time at Mrs Fosters Christmas party! We should defiantly have a code word."

He chuckled "Smart ass" I giggled.

I looked up at my big brother. "So what's on the agenda this weekend apart from dinner with he who shall not be named?"

"Well, mom wants to take Charlie and Kenzer's to Port Angles shopping. Rosie wants to go shopping to, so I will most likely be dragged along with them sometime during the week" He rolled his eyes and let go. We wondered down to the kitchen.

I giggled "Don't be so dramatic. You make a great bag bitch" I nudged his shoulder, while he shot me a death glare.

"Ha ha, so funny"

I laughed "You still want that sandwich?"

He looked at his watch "Ah shit. I really do, but Rosie will kill me. I was supposed to be home 10 minutes ago." He all but ran to the door.

"What, you have a curfew or something?" I giggled

He stopped sighing "Um no. You'll all find out this weekend, so I'm sure Rosie won't mind. But do you think she'll mind?" he said to more himself than me I gave him a dumbfound expression, having no idea what he was talking about.

"Rosie's pregnant" He let out a big breathe then a massive grin took over his face "And we have an appointment with the OB/GYN at 1."

I squealed and jumped up to hug him "Em! That's…wow, congrats! That's amazing. I am so happy for you two" My smile now matched his. Emmett and Rosalie had been trying for years. They had tried IVF and considered adoption, but nothing's happened.

"Thanks Bella." He hugged me again then let me go.

"I really have to go. Only you know, so keep your mouth shut. We're going to tell mom this weekend." He nodded to himself. Then smiled again "Give Kenzer's and Charlie a kiss from me and Rose. I miss those little boggers" He laughed.

"I'll see you Friday Bells" With one last kiss he walked out to his car.

"Em!" I called leaning against the door frame. "You'll be an amazing father." He smiled and got in his car and pulled away.

**AN: Please Review! Next update soon**

**x Amiee x**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, heres another chapter! Again another HUGE you to my Beta xxtwilighx, your amazing! My best friend for giving me her brain at 3am, and my boyfriend Harrison for putting up with my shitty mood the next day :)  
><strong>

**Hopefully this will shead some light! **

**Disclaimer: S'all SM's world**

_"__Come on baby, just one bit" He smirked I poked my tongue at him._

_"__Nuh Uh"_

_"__Uh huh"_

_"__Edward" I giggled, shoving his food in my face "No matter what you say, I will never eat that, whatever that is" Edward had been baking muffins. He was never a baker. Or a__ chief __for that matter. The kitchen had become out of bounds after he almost burnt the house down making popcorn._

_He'd given one to his mother who is now upstairs with her head in the toilet._

_"__Oh come on they aren't that bad. Look" he shoved the muffin in his mouth chewed twice. A sour expression crossed his face as he shot up and ran to the sink spitting out the__ content __of his mouth, coughing and spluttering everywhere._

"Okay so maybe it is that bad" He looked as if he was going to be sick. I was laughing so hard I was in tears.

_"__Shut it Swan!" he washed his mouth out and sat down beside me, wrapping his arm over my shoulder. I gazed out the window as I saw a car going high speed down the quite street with 3 cop cars behind him, pretty much every car apart of the Forks Police Department._

_This had caught both mine and Edwards attention as we watched from the large dining room window._

_My dad was in the front car driving. Edward's__ dad, Carlisle,__ had just got home from work and stood in the drive way watching from his mail box._

_The front police car pointed his gun to shot the car as it turned the corner. I heard a gasp behind us as Esme emerged from the bathroom. Edward kept his arm securely around my waist._

_Three shots were fired from the front car. Dad's car._

_I screamed as Edward pulled me to the ground. A piercing scream filled the room_

_As I looked out the window, a lifeless body lay on the ground next to the mail box, as the procession of cars continued their chase through the sleepy town._

_"__DAD!"_

I bolted up straight in my bed taking in my surroundings. Panicked, I touched the lamp as the blinding light filled my room. Dazed and covered in a cold sweet, I collapsed back on my pillow sighing.

When the clock hit 6.50 I got up. Jumping in the shower.

I started shaking just thinking about my dream. Dream Bella, that's all it is, no need to freak.

Alice had called last night after Emmett left, filling in with even more gossip about the small town of Forks. Something she said had been annoying.

…Word on the street is his mother's sick…

I hadn't seen Esme Cullen since I left Forks. She was my worst nightmare. When I think of witches, I think of Esme.

My father fired the 3 shoots, 2 of the 3 killed Carlisle Cullen. Esme has blamed us for every unfortunate event to happen to her and her family ever since. When I say us, I mean me.

The day Edward crashed his car. Esme let rip, blaming me for destrating him with my 'slutty ways' and being out for his money, effectively pushing me away from Edward.

Edward lay motionless in his hospital. As I walked passed I touched the glass whispering my goodbyes. I didn't want to wake him so I left without another word.

That was the last time I saw Edward.

A timid knock broke me from my thoughts before the thumping began.

"Mommy, mommy! Wet's go! We has to gets to Fork earwy! Before uncle Em and Rowsie!" Kenzie was outside my door nocking. I turned the shower off and got dressed.

When I came out Kenzie and Charlie were sitting on my bed clothed and watching TV together.

Moments like these I treasured. The moments when they weren't at each other's throats or screaming at one another. Kenz had her head rested in Charlie's shoulder and was fully immersed by whatever was on TV.

Charlie looked up and smiled at me his beautiful brown eyes glowing. "Can we go now? I finished packing my bag, I already put it in the truck." I know the kids missed mom, and I hated keeping them away from each other, so summer holidays were always something they look forward to, even though we spent the first month of our summer holidays in the wettest place in America.

I smiled, picking Kenzie up and bouncing her on my hip. "Well if you have everything I suppose we can get going"

Kenzie got down as Charlie and Kenz ran down the stairs to the car.

All week I had heard about the adventures Charlie and Kenzie were going to have with Nana, and playing at the park with nana, and shopping with nana. Right now, all I could think about was dinner with Edward.

I don't know why I was so nervous. I think it was the way things had turned out. I never said goodbye, he'll probably hate me for that. I guess I'll find out soon enough.

What was only meant to be a 4 hour drive, turned into a 5 and a half hours.

After 3 bathroom stops, 1 lunch break, 4 stops to look at scenery and Charlie being car sick 3 times, we finally made it to Forks.

As we pulled up Moms drive, Kenzie had her seatbelt off and was out the door before the car had stopped moving. Charlie followed pursuit.

I hadn't been here in almost a year. It still looked to same from when I was kid. The old white wooden planks surrounding the outside had just had a fresh coat of paint. I only knew this because mom had told me on all about it during one of her calls. The porch was about to be redone sometime over the next week and all of the windows had been replace while the house had been rented out.

When we went to Seattle the house was rented out, so when my parents retired they could move back in.

Mom was standing on the porch with Rose and Em standing together. Em had his arms wrapped around Rose's waist.

I looked away from their embraces, it was little things like that that reminded me of Mike, the way we were.

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. I walked up the worn dirt path watching my daughter in Rosalie's arms telling her and Em about her last week at preschool.

Mom gave me a knowing smile and a wrapped her arms around my shoulders "It'll get easier with time sweetheart" she cooed in my ear. I stepped back and gave her a tight watery smile.

She squeezed my hand "Now, who wants to help me bake some cookies" She looked toward Charlie and Kenz as they eagerly jumped up and down before running inside. Mom followed.

I gave Em and Rose a hug. "So have you told her bout' the baby?" I smiled at Rose.

She laughed and turned to Em "Really, you couldn't have waited just a few days?"

"I was excited okay. And no, we haven't told her yet" Emmett held his hands up in surrender, kissed Rose's cheek then went to help unload my car.

We giggled "Well congrats to you both. You'll both, make amazing parents" Rose kissed my cheek.

"Thank you" She whispered and went inside while Em and I unpacked the car.

Mom had covered the hallways in family pictures. I ran my fingers over a picture of Mike and Charlie the day he was born.

I held our baby in my arms, grinning from ear to ear. He was the most perfect baby in the world.

I looked up to Mike, he pressed his lips to my forehead and whispered "Thank you, he's so perfect Bella. You, my love, have made me the happiest man on the planet" Not knowing what to say I kissed out baby's forehead. As we gazed down at our precious son, Charles Jack Newton.

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful. I finished unpacking our bags as everyone settled into their rooms.

We had pizza for tea while everyone shared their stories about work and school.

Emmett really wanted to tell Mom about the baby, I could see it in his eyes. But Rose wouldn't let him, so he stayed quite most the night.

I smirked at their quite banter throughout the evening. Rose had trained him well.

Charlie and Kenz fell asleep while playing hide and go seek with Emmett. He started to panic when he couldn't find them, running out the lounge with a panicked look on his face.

I jumped up "What happened? Who's hurt?"

"No one. I, I can't find them" Half an hour later we found them away with the fairies in the linen cupboard.

Em took Charlie and I took Kenz and we put then to bed in the quest room.

"I think I just lost 20 years off my life"

"Just wait till your little one comes, you'll lose another 40 years" I heard a gasp and turned to find mom standing in the door way had over her mouth with glassy eyes.

"Is Rosalie pregnant?" I turned back to Emmett mouthing sorry.

He nodded "But please, please don't let Rose you know. She will have my balls!" He whispered as mom hugged him.

The plan for tomorrow was for everyone to go shopping in PA while I meet up with some old friends in Forks. In other words, I would sit at home and worry about how dinner was going to go. Alice wasn't in town till Monday and everyone else I had called was busy till Sunday, and there was no way I was shopping with my mother.

I headed to bed around 9. Our trip to Forks was long and I had hardly any sleep last night. I felt like I had only just woken up when Charlie came into my room with puffy red eyes holding the teddy Mike got him when he was little in his hand.

"Baby what's wrong?"

He snuffled his fists rubbing his eyes "I had a bad dream"

"Come here baby" He climbed up on my bed and slid into my arms as I rocked us in a soothing manner humming a soft melody in his ear.

We must have fallen asleep like this because mom came in to take him out at 8. I never wanted the day to come when he'd be too cool to be seen with Mommy any more. He was my baby, he wasn't allowed to grow up.

Not yet anyway.

I dosed back to sleep waking up around noon. Feeling peckish headed down to the kitchen, iPod dock and iPod in hand. I settled for making pancakes then start on something for dinner.

I turned my iPod on and swayed my hips to the beat while dancing round the kitchen to the soothing voice of Plan B.

_She said I love you boy  
>I love your soul<br>She said I love you baby oh oh oh ohh_

If anyone was home I would have been extremely embarrassed right about now. I checked and rechecked the vinyl blinds were shut, blocking the street view.

_she said I love you more than words can say  
>she said I love you bayayayayaybayyyy<em>

I cracked the eggs and started to sing at the top of my lungs still swaying round Moms kitchen in my underwear and an old Seattle University shirt of Mike's.  
><em><br>so I said, what you sayin girl it can't be right  
>how can you be in love with me<br>we only just met tonight  
>so she said.. boy I loved you from the start<br>when I first heard love goes down  
>something started burning in my heart<br>I said stop this crazy talk  
>and leave right now and close the door<br>she said but I love you boy I love you so  
>she said I love you baby oh oh oh oh<br>she said I love you more than words can say  
>she said I love you bayayayayby (yes you did)<em>

I put my rap on for my favourite part of the song. Charlie and I always see who can say the verse word for word. Charlie always wins due to the fact that I can't sing…or rap.  
><em><br>so now up in the courts  
>pleading my case from the witness box<br>telling the judge and jur-  
>-y the same thing that i said to the cops<br>on the day that I got arrested  
>I'm innocent I protested<br>she just feels rejected  
>had her heart broken by someone she's obsessed with<br>cos she likes the sound of my music  
>which makes her a fan of my music<br>that's why love goes down makes her lose it  
>cos she can't separate the man from the music<br>and I'm saying all this in the stand  
>as my girl cries tears from the galleries<br>got bigger than I ever could have planned  
>like that song by the Zutons Valerie<br>so the jury dont look like they're buying it  
>and it's making me nervous<br>arms crossed screw faced like i'm trying it  
>their eyes fixed on me like a murderer's<br>they wanna lock me up  
>and throw away the key<br>they wanna send me down_

even though I told them she...

she said I love you boy  
>I love your soul<br>she said I love you baby oh oh oh oh (yes you did)

I twirled a couple of times hearing and ignoring a bang out on the street. Pouring pancake mixture into the pan. Charlie and Kenz were going to have a field day. I smiled to myself a 'dropped it to the floor.'

_she said I love you more than words can sing  
>she said I love you bayayayayby<em>

so I said why the hell you gotta treat me this way  
>you dont know what love is<br>you wouldn't do this if you did  
>oh no no no noo<br>mmmmmmm

As it morphed into the next song, I heard someone clapping from behind me. I spun round to see two perfect hands clapping in synchronisation and as greenest of green eyes bore into mine. His crooked smile lighting up the room while his lean frame and long legs leaned against the door frame steering up and down my body. I did the same. He hadn't changed much. He was still as sexy as always.

He made me feel 18 again as I looked into his eyes for what felt like forever.

"Nice moves" he smiled and I almost died. "Bella" He nodded at me.

I'm sure my chin was somewhere on the floor. I was struggling to string together just the smallest of words. He smiled his crooked smile and I forgot everything, my name, my, n-n-name, and that fact that he had just seen my dance around my kitchen in my underwear!

"Eed-waard" I squeaked "Uh, hi?" Kill. Me. Now.

**AN: Oh, I went there! My first cliffie. There is a button just below it says review, click it! Any you may get a teaser for the next chapter.**

**Song-She Said by Plan B**

**I will post a outtake of Alice's phone call, and the next update will be in a day or two :o)**

**x Amiee x**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you to my amazing beta xxtwilightx...happy birthday to my mum! and wishing a speedy recovery for miss Bayliee who has tonsilitties :(**

…"_Eed-waard" I squeaked "Uh, hi?" Kill. Me. Now…_

"Long time no see stranger. Uh – your looking good" he laughed nervously.

"Yeah you to. I didn't know you were back in Forks" I managed to rasped out as I felt another fresh wave of embarrassment; Edward Cullen had seen me dancing around in my underwear! Mike never even saw me dance in my underwear…much.

"Yeah, mom's sick, so I brought a house near her. I'm just doing the odd job round Forks, building and fixing and stuff." An awkward silence filled the room, I wanted to run up stairs and die.

"Where did you go?" he suddenly threw at me. Right now it's my fault? I wanted to scream, tell him what his mother said. But it wouldn't matter, he was no better than she was back then.

"What?"

"You left. I remember…Remember the crash, then mom said you…you left? I mean, you never even said goodbye so-"

I scoffed "Edward, you don't know the half of it okay! Why are you even here?" I raised my voice and instantly felt guilty.

I smelt the burning stench and spun round slipping on the floor falling backwards into a set of sculpted, strong arms.

Edward stared into my eyes, almost looking for answers. I steered back, pleading him to drop me in a volcano for all I care.

To make the whole situation worse, at the same moment Charlie came busting through the door.

"Mom! Look what - Mom?" his brow curved in confusion as Edward stood me up and turned off the element. The ground had yet to swallow me whole.

Charlie stood in a protective stance in front of me sizing up Edward, finally putting his hand forward. Edward shook his hand with a sheepish grin on his face.

Charlie had his 'don't fuck with me' look on "Charles Newton. I would like to say it's nice to meet you. But we will wait awhile before I make that decision" He turned and gave me a pointed look I heard Emmett sniggering at the door as Edward stood there was his mouth opened comically.

I kissed Charlie's forehead, ruffling his hair before padding off towards my bathroom, clipping Emmett's ear on the way out.

"Ow" Em winced; I poked my tongue at him, looking back quickly to notice Charlie, who continued to stare Edward down. I laughed a little, shaking my head, before continuing upstairs, Pulling My shirt down to cover my ass as I left.

I returned to find a full house, after my shower. I kissed my mother's sleeping form on the couch, and set off in search of my children and….Edward.

I high pitch giggle came from the kitchen I smiled and stood in the doorway watching my daughter decorate muffins.

She stopped me and ran into my arm as I couched down welcoming her.

"Hi Mommy" She whispered and nuzzled my neck.

"Hey Kenzie. What are you two up to?" I nudged my noise with her and walked us over to the table sitting down next to Rose.

Kenz put her fingers to her lips and whispered "Shhh mommy, Nana's sweeping on the cowch" I nodded kissing her noise.

Before I noticed where they were Charlie came running through the house slamming doors, wearing his muddy blue All Star's.

"Dream on uncle Em! I totally whipped your ass!" Mackenzie's face turned into a look of disapproval hearing her brother foul language, as did mine.

"MOM! Mom, where are you!" I jumped at the loud noises as did Kenz and Rose. She slid down off my lap and placed her hands on her hips waiting for her brother.

"Oh, hey. Can I-"

"Charwie, I aweady told you dat Nanny's sweeping, so shush! You probwey woked her up!" She let out an exaggerated sigh and stormed off to make sure Nana was still 'sweeping'.

Charlie stood in the doorway stunned. We all held back laughter as she came back into the kitchen.

She stood inches from Charlie a sneered "You are wucky dis time Chawlie" storming off to her room.

The whole room erupted with laughter.

Kenzie had a way of telling Charlie whose boss. Charlie adored his little sister, and she him. But when he got her angry…There was no going back.

Edward chose that moment to walk into the kitchen halting all traces of laughter. I looked down at the table, fiddling with the tatter table cloth.

Charlie sat at the table grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl completely oblivious to the situation.

"I…I finished what I could of the porch…and uh, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow" running his hand through his hair, he waved to Charlie and Rose.

"Yeah, that's cool man" Em clapped his back and walked him to the door.

I kept my eyes on the table.

"So Mom...Edward seems nice? You guys clearly know of each other" he wisely kept his eyes down cast but I could see the smirk on his face.

"Yeah we do. Did you have fun interrogating him?"

"Have no idea what that means, but sure, I guess" he shrugged.

"Shoe's off and go apologise to your sister" I said softly.

Her raced off as Emmett came into the room.

"Am I missing something?" Em's booming voice making me jump. "I mean one minute your…gazing into each other's eyes, next minute you won't even look him in the eye! I mean come on! What was that anyway? We walk in and your along locking lips!" he spat. Rosalie moved to comfort him, clearly out raged with what he saw early on.

"I feel, just like I always do. It doesn't matter. I'm going to find Kenz and Charlie"

"Bella, you're going to have to face him sometime. He'll be here most of the holiday fixing Mom's porch and then there's dinner tomorrow night" He calmed down a bit as he huffed a sigh. "I just don't want to relive what I saw ten years ago when we left this place"

"Whatever" I mumbled storming off to my room like a 5 year old.

That night I wasn't in the mood for talking. I don't know why, but seeing Edward again…it was like nothing ever happened…then I had to open my mouth.

Restless slumber over took me again to be woken up at one in the morning hearing snuffles and whimpers. Cold feet touched my calf muscle as I turned and held Charlie close.

"Bad dream" I whispered into his hair.

He nodded against my chest.

"You wanna talk about it baby?"

He shook him head "I miss Dad" He sniffled.

"Know baby…I miss him too"

"Bell-a, wakey, wakey" Emmett whispered in my ear probing my back.

"Mmmmm. Go away Em. Preferably before I get the baseball bat" I groaned pushing him away.

He laughed and jumped into the other side of my bed snuggling up to me "You know why I love you Bella?" he started tickling me.

"Would it have anything to do with the fact I'm your sister?" I giggled as he tickled me. My attempts to push him away were that of a 2 year old.

He stopped, thinking "Oh, yeah I mean there's that…but also the fact that you'd take on a 6.4' fully grown man"

I sniggered turning to face him "Wow Em, did you just fit into your big boy pants?"

"Well, from the noises Rosie was maki..."I whacked him before he could finish

"Emmett! Get the fuck out of my bed! Argh you're so gross!" I continually whacked him before stopping a throwing myself back under the covers.

"So, todays Sunday!" he announced with way to much enthusiasm for my liking.

I groaned as the bed vibrated with Emmett's soft laughter.

"When are you going to tell Mom – well, _re-tell _Mom about the baby?" my attempt to distract the course of conversation failed. Big time.

"Isabella Marie Swan-" he gasped but I cut him off.

"You know, I got married like 10 years ago. My last name is actually Newton" I turned my back to him and pulled the covers up over my head.

"Whatever. Stop changing the subject. All I wanna know is if you're going to behave or not. You Isabella-" he poked my back pulling back the covers "-have a tendency to…shall we say overreact"

"I do not!" okay, maybe I did…I have denial issues, okay, don't judge.

He cleared his throat sniggering "Course not. But you know that code word you suggested the other day? Well, I think we should use Potatoes"

"Are you serious? Potatoes? Em, we don't even need a code word. I was joking. Okay as long as Esme Cullen doesn't make an apperance…I'll be fine. Now let me sleep! The one time I get to sleep in you're always in here waking me up. Potates" I scoffed.

Emmett ignored me continuing his 'code word' speech "Well, use potatoes if ya need to, kay? Anyway, I need to go to the shops and buy some more shit for mom and Rosie, you wanna come? We could relive our child hood dreams, finally get the keys to moms car!" He laughed sitting up.

I scoffed "I clearly remember them being your reality Em"

He grinned "My reality? No, no, my reality was dad's car. I was never allowed to even look at mom's car let alone drive it. I got arrested remember, mom had to bail my ass out cause dad was fishing with Billy. He was pissed!" I laughed at the memory.

"They both were, as was I. 4 am and we were down at the station picking you up. I thought Dad was coming home early, but no, it was just Emmett showing off to Jessica Stanley" I giggled, last I heard, Jessica was up the duff with some drop kicks baby.

Em sighed "So you coming shopping then?" he sat up only to be pushed back down by me whacking him in the gut.

"Sure, gimmie ten" I winked, throwing a pillow at him sliding into the bathroom.

30 minutes later Kenz, Emmett and I piled into Moms car.

I scanned through the list adding a few things I know she missed.

Kenzie had her Selena Gomez album playing and I started to get worried when Em started singing along with the radio, and his niece.

"I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me, Na na na, Na na na, You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life! Who says, Who says you're not perfect" He was so off tune I don't think auto tune could fix that mistake.<p>

Kenzie's giggles filled the car "Gosh Em, you are too much!" I laughed.

"Well Mini Mac, it's a tough job! But someone oughta do it. Right Bells" He nudged my shoulder winking.

"How do you even know the lyrics?"

He tapped his temple "S'all him here Bells. S'all in here"

Emmett's awful singing killed every Selena Gomez song known as we drove through Forks finally pulling up to the local supermarket.

We walked in, noticing a few familiar faces. I took in the smell of the old store. Memories of myself, Alice, Edward and Emmett coming her and causing trouble flooded back.

"Hey Bella? Can you push me and Mac in the trolley?" I turned, he had put Kenzie in the front and was trying to climb in his self.

"You has to say pwease, uncwe Emmy. Duh!" Kenzie's whisper yells attracted a few steers from other shoppers.

"Are you serious?" I screeched, pulling him back and gaining a few more disconcerting glances.

Emmett put his hands on my shoulders smiling widely "Chill Bella, I was only joking"

"Not funny" I gritted my teeth pushing the list onto his stomach.

We wandered round the store picking up various items while Emmett played I spy with Kenzie.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with….t" Emmett began.

"Trolley!" Kenz yelled giggling.

"Your turn"

"I spy with my little eye something-"

"Emmett Swan!" a high pitch squeal rang throughout the tiny shop, earning us more glances.

"No, I has to say a letta first Emmy"

"Jessica!" his voice laced with fake enthusiasm while she reached out to hug him. I kept my head in the shelves, hoping she wouldn't notice me, or Kenz wouldn't point me out.

"Awh and who is this precious little thing" She pinched Kenzie's cheeks cooing. I inwardly cringed. Even as a baby Mackenzie hated anyone touching her cheeks.

"Jess, this is my niece Mackenzie. Mac, you wanna say hi to Jess"

"Do I have to" She wined, I sniggered watching recognition dawn on Jessica Stanley's face.

The look on her face was priceless as her jaw dropped "Bella's daughter? Like Isabella Swan. She had a little girl?"

"And boy. But my big bwother Charwie is at Nana's making some stuff with Nana and Rwosie" she talked as if it was common knowledge to everybody, smiling proudly while talking about _her_ Charlie "Right mommy" She turned back to me her smile growing bigger.

As Jess came into view I almost laughed out loud.

Jessica Stanley, the high school cheerleader with a bright future ahead those many years ago looked like a oompa loompa, orange and round with her boobs at her ears.

Jess was gobsmacked…why? Well I have no idea why. She just was. As was I.

She timidly waved, I smirked back. "Bella, hi" she snipped.

Then my nightmares became reality as the crackling voice of Esme Cullen pierced my ears.

"Isabella Swan…the girl who ruined my family, returns with her own. Oh, I do_ love_ a happy ending!" her tone was snide

I froze in my place, not even bothering to turn around.

My eyes landed on Emmett's.

"Potatoes" I whispered.

**AN: So...the bitch is back. I just have to say that Mackenzie and Charlie are based on my own niece and nephew, Austin and Mackenzie, and the face off betweento two in this chapter happened the other night when Austin wouldn't let Kenz hold their baby brother...so cute I had to add it in. **

**Please Review! It will give me motavation to write faster! Next update in a coupled of days..if you review ;O)**

**x Amiee x**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Soo the bitch is back. Thanks you to everyone who reviewed, I love reading you reactions and tips it was great! As usual, thank you to the most fantastic beta xxtwilightx your a doll! To the lovely Tessa, thank you for your input. So I will shut up now and let you read!**

I composed myself turning to see a tired set of dull, tired green eyes boring onto mine.

Her sickness was evident to anyone who knew her. Her once full, golden hair was grey, short and thin. She had bags under her eyes and looked breakable.

I almost felt sorry for her…almost.

"What are you doing back in Forks? I thought I told you to stay away from Edward" She glared at me with beady eyes I glared back as she stepped close. Emmett walked towards me placing his hand on the small of my back while Jessica and half the store watched in amusement.

"Let's go" he whispered in my ear, I shrugged him off.

"_I heard you were sick…plan on dying anytime soon, you heatless bitch"_then we all live happily ever after! She died two minutes later. Well, that's what I was hoping for…really it went like this.

"He's in town? I had no idea. See, I am actually here to spend time with my family. I don't want to hear what you have to say right now Esme" I stepped closer seething in her ear "I'm not a little girl any more Esme. You don't get to tell me who I see and where I go. I'll see you round" I turned to meet Emmett and Kenzie.

"Now we can go" I took Kenzie from his arm and stalked out of the store without giving Esme, or any other shoppers another glance.

I waited in the car for Emmett to come back with the food. Mackenzie went back singing to Selena Gomez and playing with the doll she brought with her.

"Mommy, who was dat lady you were talked to?" Her head was tilted to the side in question flipping the dolls hair round.

"She, Kenzers, is an old friend of Granma and Grandpa Charlie"

"And Mommy and uncwe Emmy?" Mackenzie was at the "Why" age. There always had to be areason, or a follow up question.

"No"

"Oh. She wooked wike dat witch off of the T.V" she giggled.

"She's a witch alright" I mumbled under my breath. I had no idea how to explain the Cullen's to Mackenzie…or Charlie for that matter.

"Well. That was fun?" He chuckled sliding into his seat.

I sighed "Indeed"

"Well. Let's get this dinner over with shall we"

The streets were quite with the odd car cursing by. A silver Volvo was parked outside Mom's house, the porch and down stairs lights all on.

"He's here" Em announced breaking the silence. "That's his car. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do I have a choice?" I leaned my head against the door listening to the rains soothing sound on the car roof.

"Everybody has a choice Bella"

"Let's go. Mom's going to think we were joy riding instead of shopping" I laughed.

A sweet aroma hit me like a wall as I walked into the house loaded with shopping bags, dropping them in the kitchen to mom and Rosie.

"Sorry were late Mom, Bella took the car for a joy ride! So blame her for any scratches on your baby!" Mom's jaw dropped as she ran outside to check on her baby, Emmett wrapped his arms around Rose, using her as a guard.

"Don't hide behind me" She chuckled, taking Kenzie into the living room, only to have her run back into my arms 2 seconds later.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Ders a man in der wif Chawie pwaying. Day are reawy loud and go boom!" She hide behind my hair.

I looked at Em who shrugged. I stood at the door way of the lounge watching Charlie and Edward play with Edwad's old slot car set. I remember the Christmas he got the set, inviting Emmett and I over to play.

Em was god smacked "Holy Shit! Dude! I remember this thing, spending hours on it, then hounding Dad for one" Edward looked at Em and smiled. Rosalie whacked him over the head for swearing.

"I remember whipping your ass every time!" Edward commented. Rosalie cleared her throat nodding to Kenz and Charlie."Oh sorry, I mean, I won like every time" he ducked his head, never once meeting my eyes.

"Don't worry mom swears all time. Anyway, either both of you suck at this game, or your letting me win, man I am whooping ass!" Charlie got excited as he lapped Edward again and I turned red.

"Language" I warned.

He looked sheepish "Sorry Mom"

A silence filled the room till all you could hear was the hum of the toy cars.

Rosalie couldn't bear it any longer and broke the silence "So Edward, what do you do?"

"Oh uh, I own my own building company, so I'm a builder and up until recently have been living in with my…ex-wife. We divorced last year" I stared at him, he looked up and our eyes meet. He held my gaze with a soft smile, till Charlie erupted with cheers.

"Bo ya! In your face! I so just betcha! Whoop whoop. Em, wanna play?" doing a little dance he plopped back onto the floor

"You are so loud Chawie" Kenz grumbled rolling her eye. Everyone laughed at their interaction.

"You're on kiddo! You're going down"

"If you play anything like Edward over here, I seriously doubt it" Rose left to the kitchen to help Mom. Edward took the opportunity, taking Rosalie's seat and smiling at me.

"So I wanted to apologise bout this morning. I shouldn't have just let myself in and…say things. I was hoping that maybe we could talk about those things. Maybe over dinner?" He looked hopeful, keeping his eyes on Mackenzie while she stared back sucking her thumb. I pushed the hair out of her eyes finally looking at him.

"You have nothing to apologise for. But here really isn't the time to be talking about this Edward" I looked down at Charlie and Emmett playing on floor. I could tell all ears were on our conversation right now, Charlie had his tongue out in concentration, turning his body to turn the car.

"Right" he nodded.

"Lunch on Wednesday sound okay?" I played with Kenzie's hair watching her fight her eye lids to stay open.

"Sure. So who's this little one?" He asked playing with her feet, jolting her back awake.

"Oh well this is Mac-"

"Mommy, I'm free, I fink I can tell him who I am" She told me seriously.

"Take it away kiddo" I nodded.

"I'm Mackenzie Alice Newton, and I'm nearly dis many years old" She held up 4 fingers poking her tongue out in concentration, a habit both her and Charlie pick up from Mike.

"3 going on 18 clearly" Edward and I giggle.

The doorbell rang signalling someone was here.

"I got it!" I called, I tried to put Kenzie down but she kept her arms tightly around my neck so I took her with me.

I almost shut the door again as I saw who was at the door.

"Isabella? Oh my how you have grown up! Who is this cutie?" She reached out to touch Kenzie but I turned pulling her out of reach. Mom came to the door.

"Esme! You're here, oh come in, come in" I stood shocked as mom left to the kitchen. Esme cocked her head to the side smiling at me.

"What's wrong dear? You look like you've seen a ghost" she laughed I gaped at her as she walked off to the kitchen.

I put Kenzie down crouched down to her level "Baby, can you please go tell uncle Emmy Mommy's in the bathroom and he needs him to come quickly" I kissed her cheek.

She nodded "Why is the witch lady here?"

"Just go tell uncle Emmy" She skipped off and I ran to the bathroom, sliding down the wall.

A few moments later there was a knock at the door "Bells, it Em. Can come in?" I swung to door open and jumped into his arms, locking my arms and legs around him. Surprised, he walked back into the bathroom shutting the door.

"Why is she here?"

"She and mom are best of friends apparently" he spat. I looked up.

"You saw her?" He nodded.

"I just….I don't understand! She made my life hell after the shooting. Pushed me away from Edward, yet her and mom are best of friends? What the fuck!" I yelled incredulously lightly punching the wall.

"Quiet down Bella! She'll hear you"

I chuckled dryly "I really don't care" I sat down next to Em, he put his arms around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. The sound of light footsteps coming up the stairs eased my anger a little. I was angry at my Mom. Most of all I was so confused! Hundreds of questions came into my head. Not one I feared would answered.

Kenzie's giggles filled the halls as the bathroom door swung open.

"Mom? Emmett? What are you guys doing in here?"

Kenzie squealed and jumped on Emmett's lap knocking her head against his chest "Mommy, the witch is down stairs wif Nana. Day making some food!" Her eyes wide as she told us what was happening.

"It's for your dinner baby, why are you guys up here anyway?" Charlie dried his hands jumping off the make shift stool mom put in so the kids could reach the sink.

"Dinners ready" He shrugged "So Nana told us to wash our hands and to find you too. Nana made Mac and cheese!" He dashed off down the hall making car noises.

Kenzie yawned "You tired Mini?" Em nudged her, she nodded blinking dramatically.

"Wash your hands and we will head down for dinner" I stoop up holding my hand out for her.

"Will da witch lady have dinner wif us?" She washed her hand slowly splashing water everywhere. She look so tired, she hadn't had a nap so I don't think she was going to make it to desert.

"Yeah. She will." I sighed.

A frown replaced her toothy smile, she looked up cocking her head to the side looking up at Emmett and I "She won't put a spell on me right?" God I love my daughter!

"So how have you been feeling lately Esme. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" She shovelled some more salad in her mouth over dramatizing things as usual. We had heard about Esme and everything she had been up to nonstop for the last 45 minutes.

Kenzie's head started to slowly drop, I watched her along with the rest of the table when he head finally hit the table Esme was still drowning on about how horrible she felt.

Emmett pushed his chair back loudly "I'm going to put Kenzie to bed" He smirked at me. I stood to.

"No, Em it's okay, I'll do" I reached out for her.

"Oh Bella honey, let Emmett take her. I want to hear all about your life" She smiled sweetly as me. I wanted to slap her. Kick her head and shove it into…something gross!

Emmett patted my back handing me Kenzie. "Emmett, you take Mackenzie" He looked at me warily

"Sit down Bella" Esme smiled. Edward watched me curiously while Charlie hoed into his apple pie and ice cream.

"So, Bella. How have you been?"

"Good" I answered curtly.

"And what are you doing job wise at the moment?"

"I'm a teacher"

"And how is that going for you?" This women will not give up!

"Good"

"Oh. And how about you Charlie? How are you doing? I mean when your dad murdered it must have been hard on you" Charlie stopped eating but kept his eyes on his food. I felt like I was being interrogated. This morning meant nothing to her. She had an audience and she was loving every moment of it.

"Okay I guess" he answered quietly shrugging. I wanted to leave, just wrap Charlie up in a ball, hold him tight and run away, away from this cow who had ruined my life, yet by doing this to me, had allowed me the most amazing life in the world with mike" But I could put money on my mother yelling at me like I was 5 again She was already shooting us disapproving looks at our one word answers.

Rosalie sat quietly watching as well, shooting daggers at Esme, bout ready to rip her head off

"Oh it's okay sweet heart. Did you know Edward's father was shot?" She touched his shoulder and he smile timidly at her. "He died to. So sad" She sighed shaking her head shooting me a deadly look. Rose and I both raised and eye brow at her.

"I'm going to get another drink. Anyone else want one?" Mom announced, quiet 'No thank you's' filled the room.

"Well, your father was a good man Charlie, great at everything he did" She touched his hand, he flinched away "Proud of everything he did. Not so much in the relationship area"She shot me a look, I shrunk into my chair and held Charlie's hand. She talked about Mike as if she knew him…even though she didn't. I _know_ she didn't.

"How do you know Mike?" I didn't think, I just spat it out. My Mom walked in at that exact moment.

Esme looked shocked, clearly not expecting my question. Everyone watched her expectantly, waiting for her to answer. Mom, completely oblivious to the show down, sat down loudly slurping her drink.

"Oh. Well, I've seen him around" She started coughing and didn't stop for a good 5 minutes. Edward and Mom fused over her, when the coughing died down she sighed. Her acting was bullshit, it was pretty clear she went Hollywood.

"That happen a lot?" Rose played with her glass smirking.

"Yes" she sighed "This sickness is retched. But I'm glad I have my Edward here to help me. If he was still with Tayna I may even have had a grandbaby or two" He rolled his eyes, while she wiped some sauce off his cheek she smiled at his. I quite frankly was repulsed. She sighed loudly her eyes falling back to mine "Bella your kids are so precious! It would be awful if anything were to happen to them, I know I would feel the same about _my_ Edward. So do you have any men in your life?" The warning was clear in her voice. Rose looked shocked. I wiped my mouth throwing my napkin on my plate standing up.

"You know what, Charlie and I need to go to bed. Good to see you again Edward. Esme" I stood Charlie following pursuit, kissing Mom and Rose goodnight.

I took his hand and headed for the stairs. I heard someone following me, so I slowed down. Edward grabbed my arm, pulling me round to meet regretful emerald eyes.

I looked down at Charlie "Go ahead, I'll be upstairs in a sec baby" He ran up the stairs. As soon as he was out of ear shoot Edward pulled me into the lounge.

"She was the reason you left" It wasn't a question, but I nodded, know what he was talking about. He paced the lounge a few times; I stood awkwardly in the doorway, hiding when I saw Emmett emerge from the laundry.

"How'd you guess?" He stopped pacing and pulled me into his arms. I froze, having no idea what to do.

"Bella you were my best friend for 15 years. I may not have seen you in 10 years, but I still know the signs" He whispered into my hair releasing me. "You were scared, I saw it. The…the crash, afterwards? You were next to me in the ambulance, then you weren't. Mom said…you had left. Some crap about being the last time you would let me put you in danger?" He recalled things well…minus the reason of why left.

"I…I don't want to talk about this" I punctuating each word "Not now" I frowned, he sat on couch sighing loudly

"Wednesday? You'll be there right?" I nodded headed for the door.

"Goodnight Bella" looking back I saw him with his head in his hands. What on earth will Wednesday bring.

**AN: Questions, querys, complaints? Review cause you love me! I hope. The more reviews I get the faster I update! Whoop Whoop!**

**I'm on Twitter! Links on my profile ;) Updates and teasers will be posted on there.  
><strong>

**xAmieex**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Just a short update today, working on chapter 6 as I type, so it should be up in the next day or 2. As always to my beta xxtwilightx your amazing! go check out some of her writing ;O) **

"His mother turned up?" Alice screeched gaining glances from everyone in the coffee shop "Well, not much of a…can you even call it a first date?"

"Alice, it wasn't a date" I protested.

"Whatever, he hugged you at the end of the evening. I would count that as a date" She shrugged squinting in the distance. "That boy is going to break his neck" she mumbled watching her 3 year old Jordan, climbing the slide in the playground "My little monkey man" We giggled sipping our coffee.

I played with the saucer and glanced up at Alice nervously "She knew Mike" I whispered

"How?" She had the same reaction everyone at dinner had the night before. Wide eyed and I shock. Esme never left Forks, like _ever_. She had no drivers licences and hated going into big cities, she hates going to Port Angele's to go food shopping.

I bit my lip "I have no idea" I took another sip of my coffee keeping my eyes on Charlie and Abbey talking excitedly about something. "I can't believe how grown up Abbey and Jordan are!" I gushed watching Jordan run after Mackenzie.

"Hmm. Charlie and Kenzer's are no better, Charlie so tall" she sang. "So how do you know she knew him?"

"She told Charlie his father was a good man, but she spoke like - like she knew him, so I asked how she knew him, then she started coughing like crazy. I saw right through it, so did Rosalie it was a total fake tho and Mom and Edward fluffed over her like a 2 year old"

She giggled, "Alice! This isn't funny!"

"No, but your face is" I poked my tongue at her. She leaned over and touched my hand.

"So how do you think she knew him?"

I frowned "I don't-Im so confuse Ali! I mean, one minute she's yelling at me telling me how much she hated me, and now! Now…I don't even know what she wants"

"Sounds like a serious case of bipolar to me, what is wrong with her anyway?"

"I…I actually don't know. She probably told us, I didn't pay much attention"

Two Little hand covered my eyes from behind "Guess who!" Abbeys high pitch voice was a dead giveaway.

"Hey Jasper!" I joked.

"Funny" Her voice laced with sarcasm, she kissed my cheek and sat down next to her Mom resting her head against her shoulder. The resemblance was uncanny.

"Mom, I want a baby sister. But one just like Mackenzie kay" Alice spat her coffee everywhere, while I laughed into mine.

"Love you Ma" She said in a sing song voice, kissing Alice's cheek and skipping off to her brother, Charlie and Kenz.

"Oh she is _so_ your daughter" I giggled.

"And you are _so_ not funny Isabella Newton"

"Oh you love me!" I gushed.

"That I do Bella, that I do. So Wednesday huh?"

I groaned "Nothing gets past you does it!"

"Nope" she popped her 'P' smiling brightly. "So what do you want to come of it?"

"I don't know" I shrugged, knowing full well I wanted to skip Wednesday all together.

"You don't know anything today do you! Do you want to sort things out? Do you want to pretend like nothing happened? Or…do you want to get back with him?" She pressed on playing with her napkin; I picked up the newspaper and smacked her round the head with it.

"Aw!" She held her head "What was that for?" She wined smiling.

"You know damn well what that was for, wipe the smirk of your face Whitlock! It's too soon I guess, I just-"

"It's been 2 years Bella. I understand, I really do, but you have to move on sometime" She smiled sympathetically at me. Kenz can ran over, bright red and gasping for breath.

"We shood-" _gasp_ " Bwing Nana and" _gasp_ "uncwl Emmy" _gasp_"and aunt Rwosie here" she let out a huge breath, clasping on my lap pushing her hair out of her face. She looked up, her blue eyes glistening. "and Eddie-Ward!" It was now Alice's turn to giggle into her cup. Turns out both Mackenzie and Charlie had taken to Edwards charm, and since he would be working on Mom's deck for the next few days, were excited because Eddie-Ward can play with Mackenzie's Barbie's and Charlie's new slot car set which Edward kindly left at my mothers. The noise was giving everyone a head ache this morning and I doubt Rosalie will think twice about throwing it in the trash.

"Well I'm sure if you ask Emmy and Rosie they will take you to the park" I kissed her nose.

Shooting daggers at Alice as she opened her mouth "Do you like Edward Kenzer?" and here we go!

"His name is Eddie-Ward Ali" they both giggled "Gosh! He is soo cute" She gushed, blushing "He's fixing Nana's wood and he says he wiw pway wif me Barbie's tonight" She told Alice seriously.

"He did?" I asked surprised looking down at her. We left for Alice's long before Edward arrived this morning, either Mackenzie is making things up…or I missed a lot last night.

"Yeah, and if it isn't waining, he says he wiw show Chawie how to fwip a board!"

As if on cue, Charlie Jordan and Abbey returned bright red and puffing.

"Your fwipping the board wif Eddie-Ward today right Charwie!"

He grinned brightly "Yup. Oh am I allowed to Mom?" He smiled sweetly.

"Looks like you two have got it pretty sorted" I nudged Charlie who looked sheepish.

I laughed "Its fine"

"And maybe Jordy and Abbey can come play too?" Alice smiled sweetly looking just like a little girl.

"Sure" Charlie piped in.

I shoot him a look "Oh you really have it all sorted don't you" I giggled.

"Sure thing Alice, that way, I can spend more time with these two!" I pulled Jordan onto my lap tickling him while he giggled uncontrollably. Seconds later he was swept out of my arms by Alice, bag in one arm, Jordan in the other.

I looked at her in confusion "Well, are we going or not?"

"So inpatient" I muttered collecting our things.

Alice and I sat at the dining table sipping yet another coffee and perving at shirtless Edward Cullen.

"Is that even legal? He is too hot to not be wearing a shirt" She swooned.

"I should tell him to put something on, there are kids present" I muttered biting my lip. Edward was always fit, even as a teen he had the sculpted abs that all the girls doted over.

"Here" Alice handed me a glass of water "Take it out to him" She nodded her head in his direction, pushing towards the door. Emmett was keeping the kids amused in the next room, while Edwards' drastic movements kept Alice in I fanning ourselves every few minutes.

Taking the water I shuffled to the door, hesitantly opening it. Edward shot up, as soon as his eyes fell on mine he smiled his shit eating grin. "Hey" I passedthe water at him.

"This is for you" I bit my lip looking down.

"Thanks" He smiled chugging it down, I watched his adam's apple bobble, he whipped his face sighing. I gulped. _Get a hold of yourself Bella!_

"You're welcome" I squeaked, clearing my throat.

He leaned against the window sill staring off into the forest across the road. It was a surprisingly sunny day for Forks "Can we…I mean do you think…I mean you and…I um"

"Spit it out already" I chuckled.

"Right sorry" He ran his hand through his hair chuckling. "So, Bell-a" He dragged out my name.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

"Okay, I'm just going to say it!"

"Today would be great" I smiled softly.

Edward rolled his eyes "Do you think there's a chance of…you and I, you know? Being friends again"

I looked down kicking my feet "Maybe" I shrugged. "There is a lot we need to talk about...before any kind, form or shape of relationship between us"

"Right. I um better get back to it then" he continued to hammer away at the deck.

"Okay then" I muttered heading back into the house.

"MOMMY!" Kenzie's tiny body slammed into mine. "Can Eddie-Ward come pway with my Barbie's now?" she nuzzled my neck.

"He's busy right now. What happened to Abbey and Jordan?" I walked into the kitchen where I found Jordan sleeping on Alice's shoulder.

She looked up frowning. I could hardly hear her over all the hammering going on outside "Whatever you said-" She yelled over the banging "-I think you pissed him off"

Mom and Rosalie returned home soon after Alice and the kids left. Edward kept hammering till 5 and broke both Kenzie and Charlie's heart when he told them he didn't have time to play. I was now dreading Wednesday evening.

Dinner.

Alone.

With Edward, who for now was pissed at me. I didn't say no…but I guess I didn't say yes either. Lets just hope Esme wont fill his head with shit.

**AN: Me again! So as I said short chapter, but the next updates a biggie :O) Please PLEASE review, I love reading your reactions, thoughts and life stories ;O)**

**Follow me on Twitter #Amieeella or there is a link on my profile :O) I got my Breaking Dawn tickets yesterday! So so excited, have you seen those leaks! I will most likely die in the movie theater LOL Anyway...**

**Till next update**

**x Amiee x**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry about the delay! Posts wont be as frequent as they have been, my brother has cancer and is in hospital a lot and is getting sicker, so I am trying to write, study, spend time with my brother and keep up with everything else. **

**As usual thank you to my fantastic Beta xxtwilightx, and Harrison for his "Imput". This is in EdwardPOV, so its our first glimce into his mind. Nothing worked in BPOV, so we may have a few more chapters in EPOV. **

EPOV

It's been 3 days since I've seen Bella and I cannot get her out of my head. Her blush, her eyes, her plump lips, her hips as she swayed around the kitchen

_Fuck, I need a shower._

When she agreed to dinner with me alone, I was over the moon. She was right we had so much to talk about, but it couldn't happen in front of her kids. My mother turning up ruined not only my mood, but Bella's as well. I swear Mackenzie even called her a witch lady. Not that I blame her. As much as I love my mother, she could pass as the wicked witch of the west.

I knew she was married, but reality hit hard when I saw her _two_ children. At first I thought Mackenzie might be Emmett's, but they looked nothing alike. Mackenzie and Charlie were all Bella, Blonde hair and Blue eyes from the husband. Mackenzie had taken to calling me Eddie-ward just like Bella did when she first started school, and Charlie was just content to play with the lot car set I found in mom garage the night before. They were both pretty adorable; Mackenzie clearly had Bella's attitude and many of her mannerisms, and Charlie was a laid back big brother.

Mom had warned me about her over the last few days, but since I was working on Renee's deck for the next week and a bit, it was going to be hard to ignore her. Mom's reply to that was to bring up Tanya again. Even though we weren't together any more, she and Mom still talked often.

So as I sit in La Bella Italia in Port Angeles waiting for Bella, I still can't stop thinking about her.

Ten years ago I woke in a strange place hearing struggled cry's and tapping on glass. I looked up meeting the eyes of Emmett Cullen as he held my angel, the women I were to marry, my soul mate. He stroked her long brown locks before walking away from the window. His eyes were broken, red and puffy. I tried to sit up but a nurse came in pushing me down, telling me to relax, and when I didn't I woke up an 3 days later in the company of my mother and a few other nurses.

"_Bell-a?" I rasped out looking round the room. _

"_Edward, sweet heart I'm so gl-"_

"_Mom? Where's Be-lla?"_

"_She's gone" She said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. But it wasn't_

"_Well, when will she be back?" A nurse fluttered past me playing with some machine I was hooked up to._

"_Edward, she isn't coming back. She's a heartless shellfish person, she never loved __you__ sweetheart" She pushed some hair out of my eyes, I pushed her hand away._

"_You're lying" I whispered, why was my own mother doing this to me? "Where is she Mom? She said- Said?"_

"_Said what Edward? I don't see her in this room! I haven't seen her for the last 18 hours" I sat up straight, looking into my mother's eyes._

"_Did she say anything to you? Anything at all?" I pleaded, she can't be gone! Knowing Bella, she'll be walking through that door at any moment. _

"_She and the rest of her family left this morning, she stopped by but you were asleep. I overheard her and Emmett talking outside your room. She never loved you Edward, she told Em she was scared you would hurt her again, not emotionally, physically. I mean every time she has been in an accident you are all of ten steps away or in the hospital bed next to her"_

_I was shocked, I could never hurt Bella, ever. I felt a big fat tear roll down my cheek. Really gone?_

"_Oh Edward. Get some rest honey. Bella only ever used__ you__ for the money and popularity. Women like that should be kept on the streets" She kissed my forehead and left room. _

_She's gone._

"_Mr. Cullen? Edward? Edward, wake up!" I jolted awake as a young blonde nurse shook my arm._

"_Can I help you? Sick patient trying to sleep here" I whined._

"_Yeah, yeah, sue me. Look, your friend Bella? She left a note for you at the front desk. I thought you may like to read it" She placed the note on my side table then slide out of my room._

_I reached for the letter ripping it open. It couldn't possibly hurt more __any more__ than it did. Right?_

_My eyes skimmed the page of her messy writing, I inhaled the scent of the page. _

_Edward_

_My heart will forever be yours, always know that I never meant to hurt you in anyway. I worry about leaving to face the big wide world on your own. But this needs to be done, trust me. I'm sorry I left with no explanation, but no explanation can be given. Good luck with everything_

_Bella xx_

I held the note in my hand, reading it over as I waited for her to arrive to dinner. I have been carrying the note around for the last ten years waiting to see her again, waiting for some answers.

Someone cleared their throat, I looked up into the brown eyes of Bella Swan. Newton? Bella Newton. Doesn't sound right. She wore a low cut purple dress, and held her clutch close. She never wore much make up, and today was no exception. She was breath taking.

"Hey" I stood up take her coat and pulling out her chair.

"Oh. Hi, um thank you" She smiled at me looking around the restaurant "I can't believe this place is still here" She said in amazement.

"Yeah, we made out in the booth over there waiting for Emmett to finish his shift" we waited 45 minutes for Emmett to finish the dishes. She blushed looking down

"Right, 45 minutes. I remember that" She nodded, a smirk playing on her lips. Too much too soon? Never.

The waiter took our orders and we sat in silence for a few more minutes. I had no idea where to start, clearly neither did she.

"So, how you enjoying Forks?"

She laughed "I've been coming to forks every summer for the last five years Edward. There isn't much else to enjoy other than the rain" She smiled softly.

"Right" I looked down playing with my cutlery.

She sighed loudly "Just say what you have to say Edward"

I ran my hand through my hair sighing, I still had no idea where to start. "Okay, the day after my dad's funeral, I feel like that was when everything…changed?" having no idea where this is going I stopped.

She took a deep breathe "I'll warn you now, you won't want to hear most of the stuff I have to say"

"I just want to know what happened. Why you left and never returned or even said goodbye. Where you have been for the last ten years. There is so much I just-"

"I'll talk, questions at the end" I nodded.

"The day _of_ your dad's funeral, your mother accused me of plotting your father's death, she told me that next, I would kill her, someday marry you and gain all of their money. She told me to 'watch my back' and that 'she was onto me'. But she _told_ me what I was doing. I never had any idea what she was on about, till a few days later. She, she threatened my life more than once. So I started listening. I wanted to stay with you, to be with you, always. But she started running me life. She said jump and I had no choice but to ask how high. She still held Carlisle's death against me. I used to think it was just against our whole family, Mom and Em included, but it turns out Mom and Esme are total BFF's. I was so scared. Then and at dinner. I told Alice everything, I knew I could trust her with this.

"The day we crashed, I was going to tell you I was leaving to Jacksonville-"

"Wait, I thought you went to Seattle?" This just got even better, she paused for a minute, debating whether to continue or not.

"We did, but I was going to tell you Jacksonville so you wouldn't follow. Anyway, when you crashed your car…she, asked whether my plan was to first kill you, then her and filed a restraining order on me. I wasn't allowed in your room, so I watched you from the window" She laughed quietly keeping her eyes down cast. I was so…I don't even know. This sounded nothing like my mother.

"While she was away I tried to sneak into your room, to say goodbye. But she'd blocked me from visitation rights, so at the window was the last time I saw you.

"Dad already had a job lined up in Seattle so we moved the day after. I changed my numbers, e-mail address, everything because I was so scared of your mom, and what she would do if I tried to get in contact with you." She took a deep breathe, her big browns staying on the table.

"I wanted to forget about her, and if that meant losing you and moving on, so be it. Then when my mom told me you were back in town and coming to dinner. I was kind of excited? Yet scared" I reached out for her hand, really wanting to hold her in my arms, as she cried quietly, but I knew fast could be too soon. She could be gone in an instint.

Bella wiped her eyes and looked into mine "I took Mackenzie shopping on Sunday morning, and your Mom was in the shop. I stood up for myself" She smiled softly, blushing slightly. She looked so broken, scared. She wore the same expression when my mother sat opposite her at dinner.

"I was so happy and relieved. I finally stood up to the monster that dragged me away from everything. But then she turned up to dinner on that night. It was so weird. Seeing her again? It was like we were 7 again and over for Sunday dinner, I actually expected your dad to-" She cut herself short noticing her slip up.

"It's okay" I nodded, she looked up, her brown globes laced with sadness. A small smiled played on her lips, I couldn't help but return it.

"She acted like…like _nothing_ had happened all those years ago, or that morning. But then she turned into the Esme I had to deal with, she the nerve the threatened and make Charlie feel uncomfortable.

"She should count herself lucky that you and my mom were in the room, because I know damn well Rose would have helped me." The look in her eye left me no need to ask what she would have done.

I too right now was ready to kill her. She knew how I felt about Bella, yet she pushed her away. The warning was clear in my mom's voice the other night. I just had no idea why it was there

"I am so so sorry Bella. I never knew" The waiter chose that moment to arrive with our food. I dug in while Bella watch me eat.

"Are you going to eat?"

"Soon. So what have you been doing with yourself for the last ten years then?" She still let the odd tear fall from her eye but continued to play with her food, pushing pasta around her plate.

"I graduated, started a business, got married, got divorced, moved, moved again, crashed my car again, fell off my mom's roof, killed a cat a…Missed you." I cleared my throat and chanced a glanced at her. Her beautiful brown eyes were full of tears. I couldn't help myself; I moved my chair closer to hers and held her tight. "I am so sorry Bella" She pulled away, I instantly felt the cold, hurt. She shrugged back into her chair.

"Wanna get out of here?" I asked after a few minutes of silence, she still had yet to touch her food or drink. I was so helpless and just watched her, not sure what to say. Finally she nodded so I stood taking both her and I out to the car.

"Wait" She stopped pulling on my arm slightly. "The old memorial park? Is it still down the road?" She cocked her head to the side, smirking at me.

I smiled back "Let's go"

~O~

"Mmmm. Whenever I take Kenzie and Charlie to the park, I love swinging on the swings. I feel, free? Like in 6 years old again yelling at daddy to push me higher" She giggled while pumping her legs. I stopped swing after a while, just watching her, listening to the light wind and squeaking swing. The moon light shone on her bare skin, the stars shining brightly above.

"Can you tell me about Mike?" I blurted out. I was curious to find out more about the man who stole her heart.

My heart.

The smile was evident on her face as she slowed down to small swings, turning to face me. "He was an amazing father. Charlie and Mackenzie loved him so much, as any kid would I guess. He was a lawyer, always working long hours. But he made time for us" I leaned back looking up at the night sky. "Kenzie, doesn't really remember him much. But I know Charlie does. One of my best friends Liam is great with him" the smile she wore was there whenever she talked of Mackenzie and Charlie "So what about Tanya?"

I laughed a little looking up at Bella "What about her?"

"Well, you two were married weren't"

"Damn, I was hoping that was a nightmare" I sighed groaning slightly. My marriage to Tanya was a total shame. I hardly ever went home, so I through myself into work to stay away from her. I finally built up the courage to file for divorce when I found her in my bed with another man. I knew she was sleeping round, but finding proof then just gave me the extra push I needed.

"Why was it such a nightmare? Tanya seemed so…lovely in high school" She coughed covering her giggles. I was happy just seeing her happy and not crying.

"Oh really? Are we talking about the same Tanya who put gum in your hair on your 13th birthday? And the same Tanya who flushed your uniform down the toilet while you were in P.E"

"Yup, and the same Tanya I slapped for kissing you, and the same Tanya I pushed off the stage during our junior musical, and the same Tanya I pushed into the pool on the last day of term. You married her?" She giggled "After all I did to her to keep her away from you. But you marry her anyway. Oh she was _so_ lovely" she exaggerated tutting slightly, swinging higher.

I jumped off the swing to sit on the park bench, Bella joined me after a few more swings and we talked some more. Mainly about her work and kids. I talked the odd time about my job or past experience, nothing more about school, Tanya or our relationship.

We walked back to the car when Bella started shivering. I wrapped my arm securely around her. She didn't push me away, but seemed content in my arms. I could feel myself falling into the same patterns, the laughter, the talks.

"So, you really killed a cat?" She giggled.

"I did, sadly. Benny, the neighbour's, cat collided with my car bumper. He didn't make it" She laughed hard. I stopped trying to hold back my own laughter.

"Bella, this isn't a laughing matter. I was distraught for days!"

"Edward, you don't even like cats"

"So" I mumbled open the car door for her.

She curtsied "Why thank you" she stood there for a seconds, eyeing me up. _Eyeing me up?_

"I refuse to bow" I shook my head laughing slightly.

"Party pooper" She poked her tongue out climbing in.

The ride was quite, with some more small talk.

I opened the door to Bella's mom's, only to find two little bodies sleeping soundly spread out on the dining room table chairs. Rosalie turned the corner, smiling at Charlie and Mackenzie then Bella and I.

"You're lucky they're asleep, Charlie was going to have your ass for being home late. Hey Edward" I smiled at her watching Bella pick up Mackenzie's sleeping form kissing her forehead and stroking Charlie's.

"How long have they been here?"

"Um since you left" They both laughed. I shut the door behind me "I got Charlie, Bell" Rosalie made her move to Charlie.

"Oh, I can do that!" I cut in a little to excitedly.

"Sure" She shrugged.

"Just follow me up. Charlie's room is right next to Kenzie's" She whispered. I nodded following behind her with Charlie in my arms. He wrapped his arms around my neck, burrowing his head into my shoulder.

I stood in the door away taking in Bella's mothering. I stood at the door way not wanting to leave her and not wanting to return home to my empty bed.

"Thank you for dinner, it was…good" She fiddled with her fingers.

"No prob. Can we, do it again maybe?" I literally crossed my figures toe's and tongue hoping she would say yes.

She hesitated for a moment "Sure, okay"

"Okay, great. Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow" I smiled brightly. She just said yes to a second date! She said yes! I leaned in to kiss her cheek "Night Brown eyes" I walked away, not looking back but wearing a big ass smile on my face.

Yes! She said yes.

I drove home in a daze, reminiscing the night's events. Blink 182's I miss you played over the speakers as drove home on cloud nine, thinking of Bella.

I pulled up into the drive. Trigger came yapping through the yard. I reminded myself I needed to give her a wash.

My golden lab was my oldest and best friend.

I checked the mail flick through my bills and opened my front door to a scene quite similar to Bella's except this one was awake and one set of green eyes I did not want to see. A dining room chair sat in the middle of my front hall sporting my mother who wore a scowl. I wanted to wipe it off her face and tell her to leave. To never return. It was much cuter when Charlie and Kenzie did it.

"Where have you been?" she screeched. I kept the door open letting the wind blow through hoping she would take the hint and leave.

"Out. I'm 29 years old, mom. I didn't realise I had to tell you my every move, how did you get in anyway?" She stood up inching closer to me finally placing her hand on my chest. She searched my eyes. Smelling me?

Suddenly she pushed me back into the door with force. I feel to the floor looking up, completely bewildered.

This was not my mother!

**AN: Uh oh...Will try and write as fast as I can! Please review! Let me knw what you think of Edward! **

**X Amiee X**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Epp! Sorry for the long wait. I am hoping to update weekly, but PLEASE don't hold me to that! I need to say a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You don't know how much it means to read all you fantastic reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL! So I will now let you read…**

"Mooooommy," My daughters angelic voice chimed as it filled the small bedroom.

"Mom. Mooom. Mom!" I groaned, turning in my bed to meet Mackenzie hanging off Charlie's back, both wearing goofy grins.

"And what can I do for you two chipmunks?" I grinned, until Kenz jumped off Charlie's back, body slamming into mine. I winced. She noticed, her bottom lip began to quiver. I smoothed it out kissing her nose, I silently telling her I was okay.

"Sowwy Mommy" She hugged tight. We watched cartoons on the small T.V in my room.

"So Mom" Charlie looked at me, he's blonde lock sticking in every direction.

"So Charlie" I said in the same toned. Kenzie was fast asleep on my chest.

"What time did you get home last night?" Last night. My night with Edward wasn't what I expected. I started talking then suddenly, I couldn't stop. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders and now I can tell him everything. I still have questions for him. But for some reason, I feel like…needed him.

"I don't know, I wasn't really watching the time last night" I shrugged keeping my eyes on the T.V.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched him roll his eyes and fall back on the pillows. "Right"

When Mike died, Charlie grew up a whole lot. It was heart breaking to see, yet amazing to watch. He matured in a way no 8 year old should have to, heck no kid should have to. But Charlie was his father's son and worried about everybody but himself. I worried about him, so I asked Emmett to have a talk to him, now, he has the attitude of a 18 year old teen.

The door flung open and Emmett stood in the doorway with the goofiest smile on his face. He held up 3 fingers, then 2. One remained, which happened to be his middle. Then I heard the scream.

"Were having a baby!" He sang in the doorway doing a little happy dance. I looked down at Kenzie who was still sleeping soundly, then to Charlie who looked confuse as he watched his uncle dance around the room.

"Uncle Em and Auntie Rosie are having a baby" I whispered knocking his knee with mine, his eyes lit up and he joined in the dance. I was surprised at his reaction.

When Mike and I told Charlie about Mackenzie he was 4 and _really_ wanted a little brother. We found out the sex before she was born and told Charlie that day. He refused to talk to us, claiming we were wrong, and he was getting a baby brother. He stayed with Mike's sister, Victoria, for 3 days following. As soon as he started to miss us, he came home. He surprised us all when Kenzie was born, he became the ultimate big brother, evening telling us he would change her dipper and feed her. That flew out the window on the first night.

Emmett and Charlie's antics woke Kenzie up. She raised her head a little and Emmett picked her up swinging her around the room. He was so cute when he was happy. They all were.

Mackenzie's giggles filled the room while Emmett and Charlie dance around, Mom and Rose stood in the door way taking in the scene before then, with wide ass smile on their faces, matching everyone in the room.

"Well, I'm off to work, so I will see you all after I get back Mom danced over kissing and hugging everyone, I pulled away when she got to me. I hadn't talk to her since dinner Sunday night, and probably wouldn't till I knew what to say to her. She shot me a look, but I didn't look up.

"So what are your plans for the day Bella bee" We all sat on my queen bed, Charlie on my lap, Mackenzie on Emmett's and Rose in between us.

"I'm going to talk to Edward" Charlie boasted looking at Em with a mischievous grin. I should worn Edward.

"Ands I'm going to ask Eddie-Ward to pway wif me and my Barbie's" Kenz smiled brightly at Rose.

Rose laughed pulling Kenz from Em's lap "I'm sure Eddie-ward would love to play Barbie's with you Mac"

"He don't has a choice Rwosie"

"Well, I don't think Eddie-ward will be playing with anyone today" Emmett stood at the window that looked out to the deck. I slid off the bed moseying over. Edward told me last night he was going to be working here for a few weeks, instead, there was a young boy, early teens, working on mom's deck.

I Wrapped my robe around me walking out to the deck with Mackenzie on my hip. He looked up from his hammering, pulling out his ear phones. He was cute in a baby faced teen way, much like the beaver kid. He was no Edward though.

"Mornin'" He slurred waving his hand in acknowledgement.

"Scuse' me, where's Eddie-ward?" Kenzie played with the strains of my hair.

"Oh, I'm Garret, a builder for Cullen Construction. Um whoever was working here didn't call in this morning, they sent me instead"

Last night was great. We reconnected in ways am really excited about. Everything felt so natural again. I could tell him anything and everything.

"Edward Cullen? As in the 'boss' Edward?"

"Uh yeah I guess. He's not here today Kenzie" I poked her nose, she giggled jumping down and running inside. I left the boy to do his work and pulled out my phone, contemplating on texting Edward.

Did our dinner really go that bad? I didn't want to call it a date, because it was far from one. Too much heart to heart and heavy conversation for a date.

I ran up the stairs flicking him a quick text.

_Hey, had fun lst nite :-) Where r u this morning?~B_

I wandered back down stairs.

Kenzie, Charlie and Rose lined the kitchen bench on Mom's stools watching Emmett cook up a storm in the kitchen. Literally.

In the few minutes it took for me to enter the kitchen, Mackenzie had flour and pancake batter all over her face and hair, Charlie looked like he'd had a bath in it, and Emmett well….no comment.

"I hope uncle Em plans on giving you both baths to clean the flour off you face" Kenzie giggle hysterically while I attempted to wipe the flour off her face and out of her hair.

Two sets of hands touched my back and cheeks. Rose started to laugh until she too had and prints of flour on her face and back, wiping all traces of laughter.

Rosalie picked up the container full of flour throwing flour all over Emmett and Charlie who stood with gaping expressions.

15 minutes later and 5 kg of flour later, the 5 of us sat on the flour giggling and covered in flour.

"How about breakfast at the diner?" I suggested, taking in the mess we just made. A flour fight wasn't the best of ideas I have to admit. The kitchen was now white. I stood up dusting flour off my pyjama shorts.

"You" I pointed to Emmett "Are cleaning this up. Oh, and these 2" I pointed to Charlie and Kenzie who were still throwing left over flour at each other. I smiled sweetly taking Rosie's hand so we could get cleaned up.

~O~

"Expecting a call?" Rose nudged me under the table.

"Huh?" I looked down at my phone hoping to find a message.

"Bella, you've been checking your phone religiously the whole time we've been here" Busted. Edward still hadn't replied to my text or called. I shrugged her off.

Kenzie jumped over Emmett and Charlie crawling onto my lap "Momma? Will you have another baby wike Rwosie and Emmy?" I choked on my pancake but Emmett couldn't hold in his laughter, spiting his food in Rosalie's face and laughing loudly. Rose wiped her face glaring at Em

"No baby"

"But why not? I reawy want a sister" Her big blue eyes pleaded, she shovelled a mouth full of maple syrup and pancake into her mouth grinning.

I giggled at her innocence "No more babies for Mommy" I kissed both her and Charlie's foreheads.

The door chimed for the first time since we had entered. The diner hadn't changed much, the same owners and I'm sure the same chiefs.

This was our local hang out after school. I tall brunet figure stood at the counter a few younger children following behind her.

"Em, check that out!" Charlie whispered. I followed their glance, my eyes landing on a very petite brunet standing with the women at the counter, she look at least 10.

"Isn't that Webber?" Emmett turned back to me with half a pancake hanging out his mouth. Sure enough, the brunet standing at the counter was Angela Webber. Angela was Emmett dated briefly in high school, but when we left, we lost contact with her and the rest of her family.

"Emmett?" he sweet voice came from behind me.

"Ang! Hey" he got up to hug her, only now did I notice the 3 kids running around her and the baby in her arms. One of them, the girl Charlie was "checking out". Someone's been busy.

"How have you been? I had no idea you were in Forks" they pulled apart, Angela pulled a chair over to our booth. "Oh Bella! Hi! I didn't see you there, you're looking great" we exchange plenaries and mingle for a while.

Charlie was gaga for Ang's oldest daughter Ruby who was a whole 2 years older than him, but 'age doesn't matter mom'. Rose and I gushed over 5 month old Reece and Emmett was fully immersed by 6 year old twin boys Fraser and Jace.

"So um, you come here a lot" Charlie was trying to play it cool unaware of the Rose and I watching him.

Ruby blushed and slipped on her milkshake. Is it even right to say seductively? "Sometimes. Daddy brings us down every Friday morning, but he had to work, so mom brought us today. You?"

"First time" He slug his arm over her chair "We had a flour fight at home. Flour everywhere! So I said, why no come to the diner, go someplace new. Fresh" He drew out the word smirking. Charlie was nothing like his father when it came to girls.

The diner door chimed again, a small frail woman walked in, behind her a tall lanky frame. Edward.

I excused myself from the table, walking towards him. The small woman in front of him turned. My eyes meet with ferocious green ones, much like Edwards.

I looked up meeting Edward's eyes. He looked scared and tried to block his mother view from me.

"Hey, um-"

"Go away Bella. I don't want to see you" His voice was tired and sad. He didn't keep eye contact with me, looking down.

"Uh – What?"

"I don't want to see you, ever. Last night. It was a mistake. We have to go" He struggled to get the words eye. I was stunned.

"Eddie-Ward!" Mackenzie ran up and hugged Edward's leg. He had a light smile and picked her up. "Are you ganna pway Barbie's wif me now?"

"Not today" He push her into my arms and turned to leave with his mother on his arm. I watched him leave wonder if I did something wrong.

"Momma. Is Eddie-Ward _ever_ganna pway Barbie's wif me?" Kenzie sighed resting her head on my shoulder. I kept my eyes on the door watching the retreating car in the car park.

"Mommy? Will he?" I snapped out of my haze my eyes landing on Rosalie _You OK? _She mouthed. Was I OK? I don't know.

"I'm not sure"

"Well. Uncwe Emmy, he isn't reawwy good to pway the boy Barbie's and Charwie wont pway. Eddie-Ward _promised _he would pway" She winded giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"I know he did baby, how about when we get home Rose and I play with you?" I really wanted to bargain with her. Edward had promised her to play Barbie's with her, but keeps breaking that promise. My little spit fire won't be forgetting that any time soon.

She let out a loud sigh "No Momma, you and Rwosie can't pway!"

"Well why not?" Rose came up behind me, putting her hand on the small of my back. I gave her a tight smile.

"Because I pway awl of the girl dolls and I need some boy pwayers" She was clearly getting tired after her big explanation of why girls can't play the girl Barbie's.

"Why don't we get all you're make up and we can decorate uncle Emmy!" Rose suggested excitedy. Kenzie eyes lit up she slide of my hip and over to Emmett. There was only our group with Ange and another elderly couple so it was easy to ease drop.

"Emmy! Guess what Rwosie told me!"

"Oh great work sweetie, blame it on Rosie" I giggled.

"You OK? What happened?" Rose pulled.

"I don't know, I mean. I don't know" I shrugged.

Later that night I put Kenz and Charlie to bed after an afternoon of baking cookies and 'decorating' Emmett.

Must say he looked great. Mackenzie had pulled out all her make-up, Rose and I even pitched in with ours. Em even managed to squeeze into one of Rosalie's evening gowns.

I hadn't checked my e-mails since I arrived so now was the perfect time. I had a few from Liam and 2 from work.

I got bored with that, flicking on the T.V when my phone started vibrating.

_Bella, I am so sorry for this morning. I hope we can still talk or have that dinner I promised~E_

Half way through reading the text my phone began ringing. I slide the bar across reading a private number.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" A whisper came over the line.

"Yeah" I whispered back.

"Hi"

"Who is this?"

"It's Edward"

I groaned "Is there something you wanted?"

"Look, I am really sorry about this morning. It's just my Mom-"

"I don't really want to hear your excuses Edward. How old are? 9 or 29?"

"I know, I'm really _really _sorry"

"Sorry won't cut it this time Edward" I sighed. The line was quite for a few minutes.

"Do you still want to have lunch? Or even be with me?"

I sighed. Did I want to get together with him? "You know, every time we take two steps forward, your mother swoops in and suddenly we're ten feet back. You let her do that. Every time" I was about the hang up. I didn't want to hear any more excuses.

"I-I know" his voice was laced with sadness and I wanted nothing more than to hold him in my arms and for him to tell me everything would be okay. Were this was coming from, I have no idea.

"Then why let her do it?"

"I can't talk about this over the phone, can we meet up sometime"

This was going to be a long month "We're going to Alice and Jaspers for lunch tomorrow, I suppose we can come round afterwards"

"We meaning you, Charlie and Mackenzie?"

"Yes. Edward, do you plan on playing Barbie's with Mackenzie? She won't stop talking about it and I don't think Emmett can handle another make over to compensate" I laughed trying to lighten the mood.

Thankfully he laughed to "Explain this make-over"

~O~

"Bella!" jasper engulfed me in a comforting hug.

"Jasper! It's been what, 4 months?" I grinned at him.

"Dad whose? Oh hi Bella!" Abbey hugged me taking Kenzie's hand as they danced off together.

We found Alice sitting on the couch looking like shit. Jasper sat beside her wrapping him arms around her.

"I would hug you, but I'm so scared to move" She cringed a little at the slight moment when Jazz sat on the couch.

"Ali, Ali, Ali" I sat on the opposite chair watching Charlie and Jordan play on the floor.

"Soooo. How was your D.A.T.E with 'you know who'" She wagged her eyebrows at me, looking down at Charlie and Jordan.

"Aunt Ali, I can spell" Charlie informed us keeping his eyes his Lego creation.

"I bet you can, Charlie"

"I also know who 'you know who' is" He retorted smirking at Jazz and Alice on the couch.

Jasper burst out laugh, careful not to move Alice "Oh he is defiantly your kid"

I raised my eyebrow at Charlie; he shrugged and continued playing with the Lego "It wasn't a D.A.T.E Alice" I emphasised each word. "We _talked _about things. Charlie why don't you and Jordan go see what the girls are doing" I smiled sweetly at him, but I could tell his next words were not ones I wanted to hear.

"Nah, we're okay here Mom" He smiled back at me. I gave him my best Mom look.

"Going" He mumbled in surrender, leaving with Jordan and the box of Lego.

"You are one scary Mama Bells"

"So what 'things' did you talk about?" Alice interrupted impatiently

"Told him everything, from why I felt, to what his mother said to me. It felt natural, I felt. Free? Like I could tell him everything" I leaned back into the sofa remembering everything from our night. Every lite touch, every soft word, every glance shared.

"She's got it" Alice squealed. I looked at her questioningly.

"Bella's been bitten by the love bug!"

"Oh no I haven't! We went to the diner yesterday, and he and his mother came in, I went say hi and he completely shot me down in front of everyone. He wasn't exactly polite about it either" I grumbled, picking some lint off my shirt.

"Bella. I've known Edward all my life" Japser began giving me his I-know-what-I-am-talking-about-so-shut-up-and-listen look.

"He has" Alice backed him up.

"He has been in love with you since-"

"For a long time!" Alice jumped in. Jasper looked down watching her head bob.

"Alice?"

"Sorry Jazzy" She kissed his cheek, which then turned into a full blown snog feast. I cleared my throat. Both their heads snapped up.

"Sorry" they mumbled.

"So anyway, as I was saying. He has been in love with you since you were little, well not _little_, because that's just weird but for him, you were his hearts only option, for a long time. He slept walked through his relationship with Tanya. _She _proposed to him. Everyone who knew your relationship knew he was wishing it was you. They ended up having a shot gun wedding in Vegas. After that he threw himself into work" This was news to me. When I left Forks I expected him to move on, just like he always did. When we were younger there was always a steady flow of woman waiting for him. He said jump, every single one asked 'how high'.

"I know this may be hard to comprehend Bella. He loves you, truely"

"He really does" Alice was giving Jasper the goo goo eyes, but it was cut short when she started wrenching into a bucket.

"I'm okay" She mumbled clasping on Jasper's lap. If Edward really loved me, why is he being such a brat about everything?

**AN: Well…Thanks you to my fantastic Beta xxtwilightx! Share some love! Please, I am in dire need of it. Even if you're an anonymous reader, be brave! Let me know what you think of Jalice, or just tell me to stop writing, either way! I love you all and I have a rec' for you!**

**Beyond Time - TKegl**

After the Cullens leave Forks, a twist of fate lands Bella in Chicago in 1918. She thinks it's a second chance to build a life with Edward, but when she finds him, he's not quite what she expected. Can Bella create the future she's hoping for?

**And its complete! Anyway, take care**

**x Amiee x**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: No excuses, I'm really sorry for the longish wait! Thank you to my guest beta this week cornelia1100. **

**Head to my profile to see pictures of Mackenzie, Charlie, Bella and Edward!  
>This is dedicated to my brother….<strong>

Lunch with Ali, Jazz and the kids was less then pleasant.

Alice was too sick to move and Jasper couldn't be bothered dealing with Abbey's temper tantrums. She wanted to go to a movie with some friends, as soon as she mentioned that group of friends consisted of more boys than girls and no parents.

Jaspers immediate answer.

No.

Poor guy was already worrying about his daughter's social life with the opposite sex...

I worried about what Mackenzie was going to be like at her age. She already had an attitude way beyond her years, and hanging out or even watching Abbey was going to goad her to act out even more. The joys of being a parent I suppose.

The address of Edward's house was only around the road from Alice and Jaspers but I still managed to get lost.

For a small town, Forks was filled with side streets and dead ends.

Alice got worse after lunch so we left a little earlier than we were planning.

Kenzie chatted excitedly in the back seat about her time with Abbey and Charlie talked about all about his Lego creations.

Abbey was clearly rubbing off on Mackenzie because 'Wike totally' come into quite a few of her sentences.

"Mommy, where are we going? Can we go too….the park!" I heard a soft groan from Charlie. Maybe it wasn't Abbey rubbing off on Mackenzie I should be worried about. Since when does Charlie not like the park?

"We are going to see Edward" I smiled at Kenzie in the mirror, chancing a glance at Charlie who hardened his glared out the window.

Her face lit up with excitement "Is he ganna pway Barbie's wif me now?"

"Mackenzie, he won't he's just an idiot, who doesn't care about your stupid Barbie's" Charlie hissed keeping his eyes on the passing street.

"Enough Charlie!" I warned.

"What! It's true! I saw how he treated you yesterday. I have eyes and ears mom. He doesn't care about you! Or me! Or Mackenzie! He's just like Jared's dad. An ass, a complete utter shitty ass" He seethed. Mackenzie's bottom lip began to quiver a small tear slipped from her eye not long before the water works began.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea bringing Charlie and Kenz along.

"That's enough Charlie! I am going there to talk to Edward about what you saw at the diner. He is not an ass"

"Then I suppose were going to have call him dad and play happy families? I'm telling you now it's not going to happen!" Oh, Abbey was defiantly rubbing off on him.

Mackenzie was crying, Charlie keeping his eyes on the street. I pulled over to the side of the road turning to my two sulking children. Where on earth was he getting this from? And where the hell are we?

"When did you hear me say were getting married? Or that you were to call him dad?" I raised my voice a few octaves. He kept quiet, I unbuckled Kenzie pulling her into my lap soothing her soft sniffles "Edward and I are old friends. We haven't seen each other in years, I'm only going over for coffee and to catch up"

"That's not what Alice was saying" He mumbled looking out the window.

I place Kenzie back into her car seat once she calmed down.

"Well maybe next time you won't ease drop" I glared at him slightly "As for this new attitude, it stops now. I don't like it and neither would your father"

Everyone stayed quiet while Selena Gomez softly filled the car. I needed to invest in some new CD's.

I continued driving finally finding Edwards house.

The quaint blue house sat on the corner or two quiet roads. It was modern for Forks and looked nothing like what I expected for Edwards home. It was almost too modern for him.

A large fence surrounded the yard holding in the jumping dog behind it.

The three of us walked to the front door together, the dog towing behind us. Charlie was still mopping, grumbling incoherent thoughts every now and then.

Mackenzie held my hand tightly, moving whenever the dog tried to get close. It was beautiful. The golden coat glistened after some afternoon rain. Mackenzie reached up to ring the doorbell.

Today she told me it was her day to dress herself, so she chose her skinny jeans, pink ugg boots and a 'zippy' jacket. Charlie was in jeans and a long sleeve top, while I opted for plan skinny jeans, chucks and a red pullover.

No one answered be a faint 'Come in' could be heard from somewhere in the house. I shrugged walking inside.

The walls were dark blue and covered in photographs of cities and scenery from anywhere and everywhere. Each and every one took my breath away.

A large book shelf I recognized from Carlisle's study room stood tall and proud in the hall, covered in books. I scanned the shelf, picking up on the scrapbook I gave him for his 15th birthday. The front cover held a picture of the two of us on our first day of freshmen. Over the years, each of us had added memories to the book. I flicked through the pages, the last being to two of us at graduation.

"What are you wearing?" I quiet giggle came from behind me, I shoved the book back into the shelf.

"Uh – What are you doing here?" I turned to meet Edward scratching the back of his head with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh! Um, sorry, we can a little earlier than expected, I-" He cut me off quickly.

"Oh right! That's cool, I don't mind. There's a fort outside if you two want to go play? Or just take a look around. Let me get dressed and I'll be right out!" He smiled at me nervously before darting up the stairs clutching his towel.

I giggled and followed my curious children round the corner to what looked to be the lounge. A lounge that was the size of my entire house.

Blue seemed to be the theme in Edwards house.

I stood in awe taking in the high ceilings and rustic furniture. It felt homey.

Charlie ran straight to the fosse ball table, Kenzie hot on his tale. The house was no doubt a bachelor pad, and I had only seen the lounge.

"Mom! I changed my mind, Edwards awesome!" Charlie gushed eyeing up the _wii_ and flat screen T.V.

Edward's gruff laugh came from behind me "That's defiantly good to know" he winked at me waltzing over to set up the _wii_ for Charlie and Mackenzie to play on before dragging me by the hand into the kitchen.

An electric charge pulsed through my veins at his touch. He must have felt it, he dropped my hand as if he'd been burnt, looking me straight in the eye for a brief moment before smiling and walking away. I stood in awe, not sure what to do next.

"You coming?" he winked, turning the corner out of sight. I looked back at Charlie teaching Mackenzie how to use the wii and couldn't contain my smile watching the two together.

I found Edward standing behind a granite counter top. The kitchen was very modern and so beautiful, the use of colours and textures were amazing, they merged together with such delicacy you could only stare.

"I'm sorry" He blustered out.

I looked at him curiously, jumping up on to a bar stool matching his stance with my chin resting in my hands "You say that a lot"

He smirked. _Not a smirking situation Cullen! _"If you're really sorry, why do you keep fucking up or letting your mother meddle?" His mother had always been an issue. It seems even after 10 years Edward hasn't gotten over his Mommy issues.

"My mother won't be bothering us anymore" he mumbled, I didn't miss the sadness in his voice. I was too scared to ask what had happened, but I really didn't care, as long as she's gone. I'm happy.

"Why do you let her rule your life?" His face was in close proximity, I had the urge to reach out and stroke his stubble. _Why did he have to be so damn beautiful?_

He smirked at me, moving closer "I could ask you the same thing" _Damn inner monologue! _"She's my Mom I guess. After Dad died, she threw herself into making sure everything I did would lead me to the right future. I let her interfere because…It felt, right?" A heavy sigh escaped his lips, I was mesmerised by his green orbs. My heart broke from the pain I saw in them. The conversation turned light again, we were back to Edward and Bella, total BFF's gossiping like old ladies.

"Did you want a coffee?" The offer I had waited for all afternoon finally came to me.

"Sugar and milk please" I smiled sweetly taking in the kitchens beauty again. A picture of Edward and Carlisle bundled up in snow gear sat on a higher shelf. I giggled catching Edward's attention. He followed my gaze and joined in. Even his laugh was beautiful.

The day that photo was taken, was the day of our epic snow fight. The whole neighbourhood played, boys against girls. Carlisle and Edward finally connected as father and son, only to have it taken away 2 weeks later. If only Carlisle was here now.

"Hey" Edward grasped my chin pulling my face up "It's in the past. There is nothing you could have done. _We_ could have done. Now, can you help me with this? I can never get it to work" He realised my chin fiddling with a coffee machine. He still can't work one of these? I smiled, nodding.

I jumped up to help him only to slip on a fluffy rug in the middle of the floor. I fell backwards, but felt Edwards strong arms pull me to his chest. My breathe left me as I clung to him for dear life. He grinned down at me "You gotta stop doing that"

"What if I don't want to" Stupid Bella! Stupid!

I couldn't think, I just steered. He emerald eyes stayed on mine.

He pulled me up, pushing me back against the hard counter top. He leaned in closer, close enough that I could hear his steady slow breathing .

His eyes always on mine, and I couldn't help but get lost in his gaze.

"What are you doing?" A small voice came from below us. So close. I snapped out of my trance. Edward quickly released, jumping back slightly shocked. He knelt down to Mackenzie's height. I stepped back in a total daze, mortified, yet thankful it wasn't Charlie.

"You have perfect timing young lady" In one swift move he hoisted her up over his shoulder. I gave myself a moment to compose myself.

_What are you doing Bella! Kissing him with your kids in the next room! What kind of mother are you?_

A terrible one.

I couldn't let Edward and I be an item again. In two weeks, I would pack up and go home. Leaving Edward whatever we have behind. Most of all, I couldn't betray Mike, or hurt my kids.

After what felt like hours later, Edward waltzed back into the kitchen with a sly grin on his face.

I made up my mind. This could not go any further "I have to go" I moved to pick up my stuff but Edward stopped me in my tracks.

"Bella, I'm sorry if that was out of line I just-"

"No, it's my fault. I, um, I have to get the kids home. Mom's taking us to a movie so we have, uh, go" I tried to remove my arm from his firm grip. He didn't budge I could feel his eyes on me once again.

_Don't let him get to you._

A traitor tear slipped my eye.

_Why are you crying!_

I don't know!

_Why are you taking to yourself?_

"I don't know" I broke down and before I know, was back in Edward's arms, sobbing.

"Shhhh. It's okay Brown eyes. I gotcha" He whispered. It felt nice to be in his arms. I felt safe, safer than I have in years. I felt…Home.

"Why can't we go back in time? Be teenagers again so the only problem we'll ever have is our parents" I whispered.

"Because we all have to grow up some time Bella"

"Damn it" I sighed.

He chuckled, standing us up looking me straight in the eyes "If we were to go back in time and be the Edward and Bella we were, would you change anything?"

I shook my head in on, because changing things would mean losing things.

"I would make you stay" He whispered.

I released Edward standing straight, I fixed my shirt, grabbed my bag, heading for the door.

Only to forget two vital items. Charlie and Kenzie.

I stopped at the door turning to meet Edward's crooked grin.

"I'm just" I pointed awkwardly to the living room, blushing furiously.

"Yeah, you might want those" he laughed.

Mackenzie and Charlie packed up their games, say goodbye to Edward.

"Thanks Edward" Charlie wrapped his arm around Edward's waist. Edward hugged him back picking up Mackenzie.

Defiantly the weirdest thing I have ever seem.

One minute he hates Edwards guts, next thing he's hugging Edward. Talk about mood swings.

"Buh bye Eddie!" She kissed his cheek giggling. Taking Charlie's hand, they skipped out to the car together.

Footsteps came closer from behind me "Bella, I'm not going to give up on you. What we have, and don't say you don't feel it cause I know you do, it can't be ignored" He took a step closer, I took a step back "I– I lo. I'm not giving up on you. Just know that. Consider it, whatever you have to do, you know where I am" He took my hands leaning in to kiss my check.

~O~

I pondered on Edwards words for the rest of the day. I could have sworn the 'L' word was going to slip out at one point. He wasn't going to give up, but I already had. I wasn't ready, and don't know if I ever would be.

Truth is there was no movie with mom, but I was suddenly in a movie mood. Either that, or I was sick of Charlie nagging to see one. Port Angeles held the closest theatre with the newest movies. We made the drive out to see Kung Foo Panda 2.

Charlie had changed his tune immensely, asking every 5 minutes when we were going to visit Edward again, which started Mackenzie asking about her 'Barbie time' with 'Eddie'. Which lead to me banging my head in the steering wheel willing them to stop talking about Edward. My wishes didn't come true.

Will waiting for the movie to begin Charlie's never ending questions continued.

"Mom, tomorrow uncle Emmett and Rosie are going home right?" A week had gone by already and Emmett had to go home and work. Leaving myself and the kids with mom.

"Mmmhmm"

"So can I have their room?"

"Nooo Charwie! There's monster under the cwoset! You has to stay wif mee!" Kenzie wined tugging his arm while shoving popcorn in her tiny mouth.

"Kenzer, you know nothing can get under your closet right?" Charlie deadpanned looking her dead in the eye.

Kenzie pushed the hair out of her face pondering Charlie's accusations "Well, they can and they awe Charwie! Mommy it's okay! Chawie is going to stay wif me" She grinned. I giggled lightly.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your laugh is?" I froze in my seat. I knew that voice anywhere. _Please be dreaming, please be dreaming!_

"What are you doing here?" I kept my eyes on Charlie and Kenzie discussing their sleeping arrangements.

"I told you I wasn't giving up on you Bella"

"So you stalk me to a kid's movie?"

"Well, when you out it like that. Hey Charlie! Good job buddy!" The boys high fived each other, Charlie grinning like a mad-man and I finally turned to meet his eyes. Edward also was grinning like a mad-man. He jumped over the seats, slinging his arm over my shoulder handing me some popcorn "Ma' lady"

"Remove your hand before I remove it from your body" As nice as it felt to be in Edwards arms, I didn't feel comfortable doing so while Charlie and Kenzie sat next to us.

His arm retracted "Duly noted. So what are we watching?"

"Kung. Foo. Panda!" Kenzie had her arms flying punctuating each word. She had everyone in fits of laughter. The lights dimmed down as the movie began. I had my arm resting on the arm rest between Edward and I.

So did he.

Edward was right. I felt it, I just didn't want to acknowledge it.

Every now and then his hand would touch mine, as if testing the boundaries. I couldn't tell you what was going on during the movie, I was too focused on the feel of Edwards hands brushing mine, and the electric current running through my system.

Whenever Kenz or Charlie ran out of drink, popcorn or lollies, Edward would dash out to the concession counter to get them some more.

The more junk food they had the more Mackenzie would bounce in her seat.

With Edwards constant touching and Mackenzie constant bouncing, I was about ready to go.

Popcorn came flying from Charlie's direction sealing the deal, as soon as I stood up the movie finished. Looking like a complete idiot I began to clap. Edward laughed until I flick him a glare, causing him to clap too. Kenz and Charlie wanted in and before I knew it the theatre was empty and I could stop clapping.

"Is there a reason you were clapping?" Edward remarked.

"Shut up" I rolled my eyes taking Charlie and Kenzie by the hand. I planned on going home and having dinner with Mom, Em and Rose before Em and rose went back to Seattle, but Edward insisted we join him for dinner.

Charlie was in '100%' and Kenzie was so high on sugar I don't think she really cared as long as there was more sugar involved.

We found a small diner not far from the theatre, taking a booth, we ordered dinner and told Edward everything there is to know about Seattle, even where the public toilets are.

"So Charlie, your Mom was telling me how good a soccer player you are" Edward shovelled another mouthful of spaghetti in his mouth. This should make for interesting conversation.

I was so proud of Charlie's sporting achievements, I told everyone within a 100 meter radius. Charlie hated it.

"Argh Mom, really?" He groaned sipping his Coke.

"Really" I winked at him.

"I mean, I'm okay. Mom just likes to over dramatizes my 'sporting abilities'. Unless it's Ruby Cheney your telling, please stop Mom" He groaned.

Edward choked slightly "Ruby Cheney? As in, Ange and Ben's kid?"

"The one and only" I smiled sarcastically. Charlie had a massive thing for her and found she only lives 3 houses down. They now spend all their free time together.

"Isn't she a little old for you?" Oh no. He went there.

"Age doesn't matter. Why? Do you dig her too? Isn't she a little young for you?" It was my turn to choke now.

"Charlie, stop being a smart ass"

"Oooooh, Mommy said a bad word!" Kenzie sang. I kissed her nose giggling "Charwie I fought you wiked Tia James?"

"Edward! Oh, are these two yours? Oh Bella? Is that you? Oh my, you two have beautiful children don't you" Mrs Cope the old school receptionist stood at the end of our both, eyeing up Charlie and Mackenzie lovingly.

"No these two are Bella's" Edward intercepted what could have been and very awkward conversation. I smiled gratefully.

"Oh such a shame. Well Bella, these two are beautiful. Do you have any kids or leading ladies in your life Edward?" Kenzie smiled sweetly at Mrs Cope.

"I am! I am!" Kenzie shouted gleefully. Edward laughed shaking his head.

"You heard her" He winked at me. After losing interest in us she left us alone to our meal. Charlie and Edward shared the silent communication. I eyed them warily

"So I was thinking, do you three want to join me at the town carnival? I have a family pass" He grinned his trademark crooked smile, flashing his teeth his pearly whites at me "Come on Bella. You know you want to"

I reluctantly gave in, deciding that Edward had planned this whole evening with the knowledge of Charlie, who was I to ruin their fun?

The carnival opened the year we left Forks. I remember Edward taking me here on a double date with Jessica and Mike. Edward carried Mackenzie around, because she refused to let him go, both her and Charlie held on to his every word, while I stood back rolling my eyes.

The second we got through the gates the 'I wants' began

"I wanna go on the ferit wheel!"

"I want to go on the roller coaster!"

"Oh! Can we play that game"

"Eddie! Let's go on dis ride"

I might have been just a tad jealous. Edward raked it all in as well as find every possible reason to touch me. The simple stroke of my arm would set my skin on fire. We went on almost every ride in the part and I was using all my will power not to drag him behind a shed or grope him on a ride. He wasn't helping the situation either, giving me looks telling me he felt the same way…in not so many words.

An influx of teens started to fill the grounds so we made our move to back to the cars.

"Thank you, I had fun tonight, and I know these two did to" We laughed looking down at the sleeping forms in our arms.

"I'm glad. Does mean you'll go out with me now?"

I snorted "Isn't that a little junior high? 'Go out with me Bella'"

"I could make it more formal? Get down on one knee?" He struggled down with Charlie in his arms, I pulled him back up, giggling.

"I wasn't joking Bella. I want to make you, Charlie and Mackenzie happy. I want to be with you" Oh please no!

I sighed. How do I put this nicely? _I want to jump your bones, yes. But can we go out? No _"Edward. We've been in town all of one week. Besides, we go home in 2 weeks Edward, back to Seattle. We have too much history and I have kids! I can't, _we_ can't" I wish I had a night rider car_. I need you buddy! Right away Bella!_

"I can move" he shrugged, keeping his head down.

"We-I…"

"Just say yes Bella. You got nothing to lose" I sighed finally reaching my car and putting Charlie and Kenz in the back seat.

"Just answer me this. Hypothetically speaking, we go on a date. Then what happens? And if this is our first date, what were there other two dinners? And-" I was silenced by a kiss. His lips touched mine and my heart set on fire. I moved my arms his hair, greedily kissing him back. I opened my mouth letting the feel of his tongue slide across mine. All too soon it was over.

He rested his forehead against mine, panting heavily.

"You always over think things you know that?" He grinned lightly pecking my lips again "So is that a yes?"

My mind was clouded "Yes" was all I said removing my arms and sliding into the front seat or my car.

I drove away with a big as smile on my face watching Edward do a little jig on the rear view mirror.

One thought and one thought only crossed my mind for the rest of the night.

Edward.

We could start again. We could be happy. Couldn't we?

**AN: Comments, questions, concerns? Hit the button! **

**Amiee x**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Breaking Dawn trailer can out the other day! Holy mother! How amazing was that! Anyway…Here it is! Thanks to my fantastic beda xxTwilightx! She's amazing! Check her out, give her some love!**

**Check out my profile to see Mackenzie and Charlie!**

**EPOV**

That Bruno Mars song popped into my head. How's it go?

_Today I don't feel like doing anything…_

I would even add the whistle in.

Its Friday.

My day off.

My phone vibrated with fury, on my side table, I groaned making no move to answer it.

Trigger sat at the end of my bed with her ears perked up. She was awake.

The buzzing stopped, then started again.

I reached for it, fumbling slightly.

"Cullen" I snapped

"_Good morning Sweetheart_" I groaned, tempted to hang up.

"Mom"

"_How are we this morning?"_

"Fan-Fucking-Tastic. What can I do for you Ma?" after Wednesdays 'attack', Mom's been like hell on wheels, calling on the hour every hour as if I was some 9 year old playing at the skate park with my friends for the afternoon.

Trigger walked over purring like a fucking cat. I scratched her ears, pushing her ass down so I could look out the window.

She thumped down beside me, nudging my arm over her head urging me to pat her.

I obeyed.

"_Oh, well I'll be out of town for a while. I'm going to visit your aunt Charlotte in Vancouver, could you check the mail for me while I'm gone? I should only be a few days, a week tops"_

"Mmhmm" I mumble uninterested. I bit my nail out of boredom. I hadn't bitten them in years, it used to be a nervous habit, I wonder if I have a nail file round here?

"_So what are your plans then, since I'm going to be away for the next few days?"_ Why do you care? Oh that rights, the world revolve around you.

"Not much, I need to catch up on some house work. Then I have work tomorrow. Might go for a drink with Jazz, go to the gym" Oh and Bella's coming over for lunch!

"_Oh, well, just remember what I told you about Bella. She's dangerous, damaged and damn right stupid. You should call Tanya, I'm sure she's missing you. Well, I'll be__ off __love you Sweetie" _She cooed down the line. Gag me!

"Bye" I hit end, throwing the phone away only for it to start vibrating again.

'_WORK'_ flashed across my iPhone screen.

_Don't feel like picking up my phone so leave a message at the tone. _I'm going to have this fucking song in my head all day now.

'_She's dangerous, damaged and damn right_ stupid' so what does that make Mom…deluded, crazy and a damn right nut job? I think so.

After talking with Bella, and words with Jasper, I realised how blind I had been. The day I saw Bella in the diner, I realised how stupid and how much of an ass I had really been. I never expected to see here again after she left 10 years ago and as Jasper said _"I'll be fucked if I let her go again"_

I wasn't going to give up on her. Not this time. I know I had some serious ass kissing to do. If it took eternity to do it then so be it.

I wasn't giving up. Ever.

I finally picked up my phone

"Cullen"

~O~

Apologise.

It seems like the only thing I ever do, ever _can _do. Bella now sat in my kitchen, Charlie and Mackenzie in the lounge with the _wii_ and fuse ball table at their fingertips.

_Sweeten then up Cullen_

"So what do you do exactly?"

"Job wise? I'm a Pre-K teacher and Mackenzie's school. I trained at the University of Seattle. Pays good and the kids are fantastic. I love my job" She giggled gleefully. The light in her eye was evident. The same as when she talked about Mackenzie and Charlie. So freaking cute!

I couldn't help but grin at her "Right, what about the kids? Your kids I mean"

"Oh, Charlie plays soccer. He's an amazing player! He first started when he was 4 when he started. It was so cute watching him run round the field in his little boots. You couldn't see legs because his socks were pulled so high and his shorts were so low" We both laughed "Mike and Emmett coached his team for the first few years. Now it's just Emmett" she frowned playing with her shirt sleeve. I could see here holding back tears.

"Did you want a coffee?" I offered. Feeling like a right ass for not asking her when she came in.

"Sugar and milk please" She smiled at me.

Shit now I got to work out how to use his thing. I fiddle with the coffee machine for a while. Giving up I turned to Bella. A small giggled escaped her plush lips.

She was looking us at a picture of my Dad and I during our massive snow fight. She abruptly looked away.

I grasped her chin pulling it up to eye level "Hey" I rasped out. The emotion in her eyes was raw "It's in the past. There is nothing you could have done. _We_ could have done" I held eye contact with her. I wanted to forget about everything in our past, move on with her. If only she'd let me

"Now, can you help me with this? I can never get it to work" I released her, standing back so she could work her magic. I could never work these things. So damn complicated.

MY eyes fell on the fluffy white rug on the tiles, it slide forward, plunging Bella into my arms. The look on her face was priceless. But the feel of her in my arms was worth all the happiness in the world.

"You gotta stop doing that" I grinned down at her. _My Bella, still as clumsy as ever._

"What if I don't want to" She challenged. Before I could even think about what I was doing, I pulled her up pushing her back against the counter top, looking her straight in the eye. My eyes flicked to her lips, as hers did mine.

I leaned closer. Her lips so-

"What are you doing?" A small voice came from below us. I looked down meeting the blue eyes of one Mackenzie Newton. I knelt down to her height.

"You" I poked her nose lightly, picking her up and placing her on my hip "Have perfect timing young lady"

She giggled musically as I carried her back to the lounge.

_Here's your chance Cullen, don't fuck it up._

I placed her on the couch next to Charlie and sat down myself watching them play one of the sport games.

"Eddie-waard, when awe you coming to pway Barbie's wif me?" Kenzie rested her head on my shoulder give me doe eyes.

"How about I'll make you a deal"

"Wike when Charwie says I can have his remote while he goes to school?" She smiled brightly. I had no idea what she was on about and looked over to Charlie for guidance. He shook with laughter.

"Yeah Monkey, exactly like that" Charlie sniggered "I'll explain later" He smirked at me.

"Right…Well, do you guys like the carnival?" They both nodded eagerly. Kenzie sat on my lap, hanging on to my every word.

I filled them in on the plan. I just had to seal the deal with Charlie. All Kenz wanted was for me to play Barbie's with her. I could manage that…I think.

"You have to promise not to laugh" Charlie whispered, playing with the hem on his jersey.

"Hey, I'm not going to laugh"

"Well, for one, man you are corny" He laughed. He had me there, I saw it once on some soap opera.

"Yeah, yeah. So what's your deal sealer?"

I paused for a moment. An inner battle of whether to tell me was going on in his little head. I could tell "Can you, teach me to ride a bike?" He kept his eyes down "I mean I know it's weird. My dad was gunna teach me, but he got caught up with work and, it didn't happen"

My heart broke for him "Give me a time and a place, I'll be there"

He looked to me grinning madly.

I left the kids in the lounge, strutting back into the kitchen, cocky as shit

"I have to go"

Until that happened.

I tried to convince her to stay, just a little longer. There was still so much I wanted to know about her.

Then the water works came.

_Abort, abort, fucking abort!_

After 8 years of living with Tanya, I knew it was time to leave when the tears began to flow. But with Bella, I wanted to hold her, to never let her go.

Never the less, she grabbed her bag, heading for the door.

I stood in the lounge archway, glancing at Charlie and Mackenzie. _She wasn't leaving them here right?_

She stopped dead in her tracks, answering my question.

She turned to face be, blushing furiously "I'm just ganna" she mumbled, gliding past me to the lounge.

Kenz and Charlie finished their games, cleaning up the games.

Mackenzie ran straight for me. I pick her quickly "Buh-bye Eddie!" She kissed my cheek. I placed her down feeling another set of hand rap round my waist.

"Thanks Edward" I smiled down at him.

The sight before me was adorable. Charlie grabbed Mackenzie's hand walking out to the car.

Bella stood with her back to me. I stepped towards her.

Charlie told me a few things I may need to know

Now or never I guess.

"Bella, I'm not going to give up on you. What we have" I rapped my head searching for the right words. My fingers were shaking "and don't say you don't feel it cause I know you do, it can't be ignored. I– I lo-" Shit! "I'm not giving up on you! Just know that. Consider it, whatever you have to do, you know where I am" I leaned in to kiss her cheek. She stepped forward lifelessly into the cold winter rain.

~O~

"You are so screwed" I sat in the Hale's lounge, sipping water, my eyes fixed on the Mets game.

"I really don't understand chicks" I mumbled.

Jasper chuckled "What man does understand chicks"

"Jasper, I'm hungry" Alice plopped on the couch next to Jasper, resting her head on his shoulder. She looked like shit.

"Baby, you can't even keep water down"

She groaned, turning to me "So Eddie Boy, what's your plan as far as Bella goes?" She smiled brightly at me.

"He's gunna gate crash some movie date" Jazz waved his hand uninterested.

"What he said"

"Wow, aren't you the romantic one?" She dead-panned.

"Always Ali, you know me"

We sat in silence for a while, watching the game and Jordan playing with his cars on the floor.

"I have a fabulous idea!"

"What's your fabulous idea Alice?"

"Take her to the carnival!" Not a bad idea actually "I remember going there when we were teenagers! She'll love it and so will Charlie and Kenzer" She grinned falling back into Jasper.

Carnival. I like it.

I watched the trio skip into the Port Angele's theatre. Would this be considered stalking?

Probably.

Charlie caught my eye, grinning at me from the ticket stand. I nodded and headed over to purchase my tickets.

"Uh one adult tah, Kung Foo Panda?" I fished out a 20 for my tickets.

"Sure thing, would you like anything else with that?" I grabbed a popcorn and some coke, finding my way into the theatre.

"Nooo Charwie! There's monster under the cwoset! You has to stay wif mee!" Mackenzie could be heard from the back of the theatre. Could she be any cute! There were only a few groups in the theatre.

"Kenzer, you know nothing can get under your closet right?" I took a seat behind Bella, nodding to Charlie again.

"Well, they can and they awe Charwie! Mommy it's okay! Chawie is going to stay wif me" She grinned at a giggling Bella. Then to me. Her eyes widened slightly.

Make a move!

I leant over and whispered in her ear "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your laugh is?" I saw her freeze, then shiver slightly.

"What are you doing here!" She seethed quietly. This could be a fun night.

We bantered for a little while till the lights dimmed and the movie began.

In those 2 and a half hours, I skimmed Bella's hand 39 times. I got up to restock on snacks 3 times, and left to 'readjust myself' 5 times.

Kenzie was a non-stop taker, constantly telling me who each character was, and what there super power was. Bella kept quiet, shoving her arms in her pockets.

Shivering at every touch.

Reacting to my every move.

I was loving every minute.

Phase one of impress Bella was…almost complete.

"Did you wike that movie Eddie?" I had just convinced Bella to have dinner with me. I held Mackenzie's hand as we sludge off to the dinner. It was a mild night out.

"I loved that movie!" I faked enthusiasm, I actually had no idea what the movie was about. Bella gave me a knowing smirk.

"Really! Me too!" Kenz sighed, skipping along beside me.

We took a booth ordering our dinner and chatting about everything, and nothing.

I had finally convinced Bella to come to the carnival with me.

"I'll grab the check thanks" I called over the waiter.

"Uh, no you won't" Bella jumped.

The waiter placed the check on the table so I jumped up to pay.

"Sit, I'm paying" I smiled crookedly at her. She blushed rolling her eyes, I knew I had won.

~O~

"Come on! Come on! I wanna go on an uder wide!" Mackenzie tugged on both our arms dragging us round the fair. We stopped outside the bumper cars.

"Let's do it!" Charlie screamed at us.

"Oh no! I'll just watch" Bella stood back only for me to pull her forward again, handing Charlie the money for us to ride.

"4 tickets for the bumper cars please"

After a long wait we were finally let in.

"I cannot believe you are making me do this" Bella wined. I pulled her into the arena stopping outside 3 carts.

"I'm with Edward!" Kenzie called, Charlie was already buckled in, ready to go.

"Kenzie, you don't want to ride with Mommy?" Bella looked a little hurt.

"I do, but Edward will ride faster" I stated sliding her tiny body into a car. Bella shrugged it off jumping into her own cart.

I grinned at her "You're going down Sna-Newton [sna-newton? Not too sure what it means]" The machines started, Bella and Charlie racing ahead of us.

"You almost slipped there Cullen" Bella winked smashing into the side of us. Mackenzie giggled gleefully.

The cart finally started working, and soon we were off racing round the track too. Everything we got hit, Kenzer would squeal, yelling "Go Eddie, go! Go Eddie go!"

Charlie thought it was hilarious when he would hit either Bella or I, curling over in his cart, clutching his stomach.

After a full night of rides, laughs, games and a shit load of junk food, we wandered back to our cars.

Kenz was asleep in Bella's arms, Charlie in mine. I think I just feel in love with these kids!

We stood beside our cars.

Kids in her car and joking aside.

"Just answer me this. Hypothetically speaking, we go on a date. Then what happens? And if this is our first date, what were there other two dinners? And-" I stopped her, placing a hard, yet sweet kiss on her mouth. What man says sweet? I do. A soft whimper escaped her lips. My head screamed stop but my dick screamed more. I reluctantly listened to my head.

I rested my forehead against hers, grinning like a mad man.

"You always over think things you know that?" And she did! Even as a teen, the what if's were always the most important issue for her. I couldn't help but kiss her again.

"So is that a yes?"

She looked kind of dizzy.

"Yes" She whispered, sliding into the front seat. Driving off into the cool evening.

"Wait! Did she say yes!" Holy crap! She said yes!

~O~

"Hey Cullen! Finally decided to drag your ass out of bed huh!" Joe called over the lot to me.

"Shut it King!"

He chuckled "You got it man! So where we off to today?" we went over routes and today's schedule.

"Who worked at Mrs Swans the other day?"

"Some intern, you want me there today?" intern? Great. They always did sloppy jobs.

"Nah man" I patted Joe on the back "I got it"

The rain came down hard, and by the time I got to the Swans house, it was hailing. Awesome.

Renee stood on the front porch waving to a leaving car.

I pulled into their spot, making a mad dash to the unfinished porch.

"Good morning Edward!" She smiled sweetly, ushering me into her house. I wonder if Bella's home? Please be there, please be there! I looked around the house, willing her to pop out a door and kiss me again. Or maybe I kiss her.

"Bella just popped out to Alice's for a bit. But she will be home soon" She smiled, walking me out to the back door.

"Eward! What are you doing here?" Mackenzie ran into my arms, seems to be a habit of hers.

"Hey short stuff. I'm fixing your Nana's porch" She crunched up her face at the name.

"Oh. Well are you going to play Barbie's with me today?"

"Mackenzie, Edward has work to do today" Renee called from beside me.

"Oh I know Grammy, but Eward pinkie swore he would pway wif me. We made a deal" She shrugged sliding off my hip, back to the floor to continue her colouring.

"For the love of God, do not break that little girls promise Edward. It's all we've heard about since your first promise to her" She gave me a stern glance.

"Don't worry Renee. I got this all planned out" I smiled.

I finally got to work on the deck. I had to remove half the boards because they weren't done properly. Or maybe I just wanted to hang out here more.

Charlie can to hang out with me for a bit, till it was lunch time, then we all got called in to eat. No exceptions.

"So have you heard from your mother lately Edward?" Renee questioned.

"Yeah, yesterday actually. She's gone to Vancouver to visit Aunt Charlotte or something"

"Okay, that good. I called her house this morning but got no answer"

"So how's work coming along?"

"On your deck?"

"Oh silly boy! The whole businesses love" She smiled a sickly sweet smile reminding me of my mother.

"Fine, thanks" I kept my eyes on my food as did Charlie.

"So Edward, I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could do our deal?" Charlie looked up at me.

"Sure thing, we can ask your Mom when she gets home"

"Ask Mom what?" The front door swung open, and a soaking wet Bella emerged carrying couontless chopping begs. I jumped up to help her.

"Thanks Edward" She blushed.

"Mommy you're all wet!" Mackenzie giggled. Bella ran up to her, hugging her close, getting Kenzie wet too.

"Stoooop! Mommmy! Put me down!" Kenzie giggled furiously. I watched in amazement. These two were adorable!

Bella kissed Charlie's forehead before running up to get changed into some dryer clothes.

We all sat back down to finish our sandwiches.

"So what were we asking Mom?"

"Oh um, Edward wants to teach me to skate" Charlie's blush matched Bella's.

"I do?" Heck I couldn't even skate myself. Charlie kicked me under the table. OH!

"I do" I nodded. Both Renee and Bella gave me strange looks "Yeah, I mean I have the day off tomorrow and it's meant to be sunny, so I thought, why not!" I shrugged. I'm screwed.

"Right" Bella looked as if she didn't believe me. Heck I wouldn't believe me either. I pleaded with my eyes for her to say yes. This kid as given up heaps of his childhood. He deserves some man time!

She eyed me up before nodding "Sure, how about we have lunch together first, then you two can go off and skate, while Kenzie and I go do some girly stuff" She smiled at me in understanding.

"Um no! Mom, food shopping does not count as 'girly stuff'" Mackenzie groaned. The whole table erupted with laughter.

By 5 I had re-done most of the intern's work, as continued with another few planks. I sat out on the porch swing with Bella, chatting for a while.

"So what are you and Charlie really doing tomorrow?"

I forged innocents "What do you mean?"

"I can read you like a book Cullen! Besides you are way too uncoordinated to even step on a skate board. What are you and my son doing tomorrow?"

"I'm going to teach him how to ride his bike" I whispered softly enough for her to hear.

A lone tear slipped from her eye. I wiped it away with my thumb, pulling her head to my chest, letting her cry.

"He's so strong, and sweet. I can't believe I forgot about this" She wept into my shirt. I sat the comfortably with Bella in my arms, listening to the rain and her voice, telling me of all the things she wants for her son.

The list didn't stop at learning to ride his bicycle. My heart broke even more.

"I should go" I whispered unwillingly. I didn't want to go, but I knew I had to.

"Im sorry" She mumble.

I grasped her chin looking her in the eyes "Don't be"

She giggled slightly "I ruined your shirt"

I cracked up with her. I was still in my mangy, old work clothing. The short was ripped and covered in paint. A few tears wouldn't even make the cut.

Though…Bella's did.

I drove home slowly as the rain pelted my car. God damn Forks.

Bella's sweet strawberry scent still lingered on my clothes as I drove home listening to some random radio station.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_Just wanna lay in my bed,_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone,_

_So leave a message at the tone,_

_Coz today I don't feel like doing anything,_

_Nothing at all_

I pulled into my garage to find a red car parked in my drive way.

I parked in the street making my way to the front door. Cell phone in hand.

I gently nudged the door forward. It was open. There's only one other person who has my key.

"Hello?" I called through the house. Trigger ran to me almost knocking me over "Hey girl! Did ya miss me!" She licked my face and started barking again. I chucked a treat in her basket and set off in search of my mother.

"Mom? Are you here?"

"In the kitchen sweetheart"

I walked round the corner to find the one thing I thought I would never have to endure again. The one thing I banished to the pits of hell. The one person who could make me cry in one terrifying look. The one woman I hated with all my might.

"Oh baby I missed you so much!" Glass shattered as my nightmare walked towards me, arms out stretched waiting for a hug.

**AN: OH shanp! Who has Mommy dearest brought home? Ideas?  
>Hit the button right there! Give me some love! Reviewers may even get a teaser of the next chapter...<strong>

**Make sure you head over to my profile to meet Charwie and Kenzers!  
>Amiee x<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Welcome to all the new readers! And to my fabulous beda xxTwilightx!**

**This is dedicated to my own little Mackenzie who turns 3 today! And my Nanny who is turning 82 on Tuesday! And Bayliee who turned 18 on the 26th! Love you all**

_"Oh baby I missed you so much!" Glass shattered as my nightmare walked towards me, arms out stretched waiting for a hug._

I slide backwards till my back was firmly against the front door. Trigger sat at my foot wining; even she knew what was coming.

I stood there in misery as the wicked witch of the west hugged me.

Mom is now the wicked witch from the south. Just to clear that up.

"You're looking good, baby" She cooed running her hand over my chest. She stepped back looking up at the roof "I love what you have done with the place!" she giggled slightly. My mom was grinning adorably at _her_ and I was plotting my escape.

"Isn't this such a surprise Edward! I was on my way to Vancouver; I get just out of Seattle and look who I find!" She talked as if she had found the most spectacular thing in the world. "Oh this is exciting! You two can finally see that you're sole mates and can have my grandbabies!"

"Tanya, what the hell are you doing here?" I wanted to scream, yell, throw things at her but I knew my mother would go against me. How do you dis own your own mother? I'll have to Google that at some point.

"I came back for you Edward. I still love you! I always-" I silenced her with me hand.

"I want both of you out of my house!" they looked at me as if I had two heads "NOW!" I screamed, swinging the door open. Trigger joined in barking at Moms feet.

"But Edward-"

"Get your shit, and GET OUT!" I stopped my Mom as she walked past me, holding my hand out "Gimmie your key, you are no longer welcome here" Her head snapped up and I swear I saw her eyes turn red and horns pop out of her head.

"How dear you! I am your mother! I raised you, keep you safe, loved you! And this is how you repay me!" She screeched in my ear storming.

"Let me get this one this straight. You are not my mother any more, the mother I knew, used to love me, and care for me. The woman you are now is ruining my life! You bring her here! You push someone I love to the end of the fucking earth away, making sure I never see her again! Ever think, for 1 minute how I felt about that? No. Get. The. Fuck. Out of my house, before I call the cops! This isn't a surprise, it's a fucking disaster" She stormed out of my house, with my house key in her hand.

Time to change the locks I guess.

Tanya stood in the hall looking kind of lost "Anytime today would be nice. The door is right here, you walk through it and I never see you again, got it" She stared at me blankly.

"What happened to you? You used to be so laid back and-"

"And what? Let people walk all over me? Yeah, I was like that. Not anymore. I paid you out, you have no reason to be here! Now get out of my house. Please, your voice is doing my head in" I groaned leaning my head against the door.

When did my life get so complicated?

"Who is she?"

"Just leave"

"Does she love you like I do, does she share what we have? Edward, I am the right girl for you!"

"Love me?" I steered her down incredulously "When did you ever love me? What the fuck did we share? A house, the bills? Wait no I paid for all of that right. You were not the right girl for me Tanya, I have always hated you, and I always will. I was only with you because I was practically forced to marry you! Now for the last time. Get the fuck out of my house" Trigger backed me up again, snapping at Tanya's feet.

I smiled slightly. That's my girl.

Tanya shuffled forward "You're going to regret this" She sneered in my face. "You going to see that you and I, we're sole mates! We're lovers and above all, you are mine!" The second she was out I slammed the door on her.

"FUUUUUUUCK!" I screamed sinking down the door, Trigger yelped sitting at my feet. I sat there mulling things over.

How the fuck did Tanya think she was going to 'win me back'.

"How about some dinner puppy" I kissed her head. At least I still had Trigger.

~PRMH~

"I don't think I can do this" Charlie shuffled his feet looking down at the bike I was dismantling.

Today I was going to teach the tyke how to bike! Luckily Bella brought Charlie's bike out from Seattle. I still had training wheels on, so the first order of duty was to remove then.

I stopped to look up at him "Oh ho, no you don't. Come on Charlie! Once you get the hang of it, it's easy!"

"Yeah easy for you to say! I have my Mom's coordination. Do you know how many times a day she falls over!" I shrugged waiting for his answer. I was guessing in the high 20's. My Bella, always a klutz "Well…I don't know the answer, but a lot okay. I'm going to fall off Edward"

"I'll catch you"

"Really?"

"Always" I ruffled his hair, untightening the last screw. The wheels fell off with a thump to the ground. "Well, there's no going back now"

"I can do this!" He gave himself a little pep talk.

I chuckled "You sure can. Jump on"

He threw his leg over the other side of the bike, steadied it, then look back to me "You have to hold on to the seat while I ride kay, Mom will kill me if I break something"

I chuckled "You got it"

Charlie started pumping his legs so I held the seat tighter "Keep going Charlie!"

After half an hour of me holding on, I let him go without his knowledge.

I smiled proudly, but still ran behind just in case he needed me to catch him. He speed off ahead of me.

Once he stopped he looked back in confusion.

I wasn't there.

His eyes lit up as he registered what had happened.

"You did it buddy!"

"I did it!" He jumped off his bike and ran into my arms "I thought it felt funny! Wow! Guess what Edward!"

"What Charlie"

"I can ride a bicycle!" I chuckled.

He ran off to get back on his bike.

His first fall was hilarious, we both had a laugh. He wobbled during the first few goes by himself, so I kept close by again.

When the wobbles were gone, I worried I would never get him off the damn thing.

I sat on the grass watching him zip round the empty field. The clouds were out but there was no rain. Soon enough, he jumped off his bike and sat on the ground next to me.

"You know, this grass is wet"

"I do"

"So, you're going to get a wet butt" he told me matter-of-factly.

"Correction child, _we _are going to have wet asses!" He giggled "You ready to go home kiddo?"

He groaned "Do we have to?"

"You wanna ride your bike some more?"

"Nah, I just don't wanna go home, Emmett isn't there anymore so I'm the only boy there, and Mom and nana aren't talking so it is _really_ awkward"

"Why aren't they talking?"

"Who knows? Girl stuff. Can we get a fro yogh instead? I know this really awesome place! They make the best Fro Yoghs in the world!" His exaggeration was too cute.

The shop was quiet, so we found a close by booth and ate our strawberry Fro Yoghs.

"Thanks for teaching me to ride Edward. It wasn't as hard as I thought" I laughed.

"Told ya so"

"Do you know how to skateboard?"

I chuckled "You know how you say your Mom has no coordination" He nodded "I don't either"

"We'll, how about I teach you. Once you get the hang it, it's really easy" He chuckled repeating my line from earlier.

"You're really funny kid. How about I think about it" or…no.

"Okay. So…how else to you plan on wooing Mom?" I chock on my Yoghurt, while Charlie cackled at me.

"What the hell is 'wooing'" I composed myself.

"You know! Taking her to dinner, buying her flowers, making her blush. 'Wooing' her!"

"And how do you suggest I 'woo' your mother, Mr. 8-year-old-who-knows-everything-about-woman"

"I don't know. Taking her to dinner, buying her flowers, making her blush" He shrugged, giggling.

"Charlie, you are the most helpful child on planet earth you know that"

He grinned at me "I try."

"Does she even like flowers?"

"Lilies? Daisies? Roses? Plants with petals and leaves" He cracked up laughing again.

I pinched his nose "That's cute"

"I mean, she likes things from the heart. Don't buy her things. Think outside that pretty little head of yours" He giggled again. I joined in, this kid is too cute.

"Did you just say I have a pretty head?"

"Yeah! My Granny back home always says that to pops. Oh and aunt Vikki's boyfriends. There was this one guys, Phil? No Peter? It started with P anyway. Gran told him to-"

"Edward?" A cold screech could be heard from the counter of the shop.

"Talk about skanks'r'us" I heard Charlie chuckle cheekily.

I didn't dear turn around knowing exactly who was here, but I couldn't help but laugh at Charlie's comment.

The echoing of her heals clipping on the tiles, pushed me into the corner of my seat.

"How funny is this? Oh I just love a good _Fro Yogh, _don't you" She slid into the booth sitting next to Charlie sipping on her milkshake.

I scoffed "You never liked them Tanya. What the hell do want?"

"Oh well that's no way to talk to your wife now is it Edward"

"Um I don't have a wife. I have an ex-wife, so I'll ask again Tanya. What do you want?"

"To be with my lover again" She whispered over the table. I raised my eyebrow at her standing to from the booth.

"I wanna go home now" Charlie mumble.

"Oh and who is this?" Tanya cooed, Charlie shrunk back into his seat.

"No one. If I haven't made myself clear enough, you are my ex-wife Tanya and I don't ever want to see you again! Leave. Me. Alone! Come on Charlie" He tried to slide past Tanya but she pulled him back.

"Don't be stupid Tanya, let him go" The small shop was now empty. Not Even the cashier was behind the bench.

"He's cute. Is this the new girl's kid?" The way she said it was clear she knew who 'the new girl' was.

"Let him go Tanya" Charlie struggled against her hold, tears starting to forming in his eyes.

"Is that your thing now? I couldn't give you a family so you join a ready-made one? Awh Eddie, all you had to do was come back to me! As for you, dont I know you from somewhere" Tanya's beady eyes racked over Charlie as he continued to struggle against her.

She gasped and threw Charlie away from her. He jumped straight into my arms, a few tears in his eyes.

I turned on my heal and out of the joint completely bewildered.

Who the fuck does that?

"Can we go home now?" Charlie mumble into the croak of my neck.

"Yeah. Let's go"

I sat in Renee's kitchen with a glass of water waiting for Bella's return.

"Is he okay?" I jumped up as soon as she came in.

"He's fine Edward" She giggled taking her seat, as did I. "Just a little freaked out. Who in their right mind does that?" Bella seethed.

"Tanya" I mumbled.

"When did she get back in town"

"Oh, my mother brought her"

Bella raised her eyebrow slightly "Your mother" she spoke slowly. "I thought you said we wouldn't have to worry about her anymore"

"Oh don't worry, we won't. I have a locksmith changing the locks right now"

"Your Mom has a key to your house?"

"Uh. Yeah?" She sighed as Mackenzie came skipping into the kitchen and into my lap.

"Eward, when are you going to play Barbie's with me?" she gave me a stern look.

I grinned at her "How about right now?"

She gasped, her eyes lit up in excitement "Yes!" She squealed.

"Inside voices Mackenzie" Bella warned.

"Wite, sowwy Momma. Oh, you wait wite here Eward! I have to get all dem out! This is going to be so cool" Kenzie squealed again and sprinted as fast as her little legs could carry her up the hall.

"Walk Mackenzie!" Bella called after her.

"What am I in for?"

"Oh a world of hell!" Bella chuckled. "I'm not even brave enough to enter their playroom let alone play Barbie's with Queen Bee up there"

"I didn't say how long I was going to play with her. So 5 minutes will do right"

Charlie came into the kitchen, laughing "Mack has been talking about this since you said you would play with her. 5 minutes will not cut it"

"What he said. Please don't disappoint her. How was your day boys?"

"Good. Hey, guess whose teaching Edward to skate board"

Bella burst out laughing. "I-I'm sorry! Did you say you're going to teach Edward Cullen to skateboard?" I grinned, Charlie just looked confused.

"Uh yeah"

Bella composed herself. "Is he serious?"

"I do remember saying I will think about it"

"PAUL!" Charlie yelled. I jumped a foot off my seat Now we were all confused.

"Jezz Charlie! What about him" Bella asked.

"That's aunt Vikki's boyfriend. Grammy always tells him 'Use that pretty little head of your sonny'" Charlie laughed referring to our earlier discussion of using my 'pretty little head'.

"See, I knew is started with P" He turned back to making his sandwich quietly. Bella quipped and eyebrow at me in question.

I chuckled "Later. So why aren't you and your mother talking?"

She stiffened slightly, looking back to Charlie "I have my reasons" she shrugged.

"Right. What do you know about wooing?" I asked with my eyes on Charlie. He dropped he knife on the bench, turning back to us.

"Dude! Don't ask her!" He sighed shaking his head. "Clueless you are"

"Well, nothing, but I have a feeling he does" Bella pointed to Charlie.

"Okay! I'm weady Eward!" Mackenzie ran in, pulling on my hand.

"If you're not down here in an hour, shall I call the cops?" Charlie quirked.

"Please do!" I called back while Mackenzie dragged me up the stairs.

I entered a sea of pink and purple items strewn around a room. It looked like a bottle of pink pepto had exploded in here.

"There is a lot of pink in the room" I heard a snigger from the door.

"Wew of courses there is! Imma girw Eward! I wike pink" She smiled a toothy sitting on the floor next to her Barbie's, dragging me down with her.

I recognised this room.

"Was this Mommies old room Kenz?"

"Yeah, but she sweeps in da oder room cos…well…just cos. Dis is yours. His name is…Eward, and he doesn't have any pants on?" She sighed in confusion taking 'Eward' off me and putting some pants on him. "I fink Chawie has been pwaying with my Barbie's again" She grumbled handing 'Eward' back to me. "There!"

"Hi Mackenzie! My names Eward! What's yooour name?" I put on a girly accent feeling like a complete dick.

"Eddie-ward" She sighed dramatically, looking me in my eyes disapprovingly.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"I wasn't ready. Gosh!" This was going to be a long afternoon!

**BPOV**

He really was too cute! I didn't think anyone in their right minds would play Barbie's with Mackenzie.

"Oh Mr. Eward, I do wike your shoes" Mackenzie's doll Courtney, gushed over 'Mr. Eward' and his shoes.

"Well Miss Courtney, I like your shoes to!"

"You do? So do I" She sighed dreamily.

I made my way down to the lounge where Charlie was sprawled over the couch watching toons. He had a run in today with Tanya Denali. Edward's ex-wife and Mike's ex-lover. Edward didn't exactly know the last part though.

"Is he still alive up there?" Charlie joked, looking towards me.

"Only just" I plopped down next to him throwing my arm over his shoulder.

"He won't make it out alive Mom. She'll have him wrapped around her little fingers by the time she's done with him" He chuckled.

"Oh I think she's already done that. Both of you have yourselves wrapped around his fingers"

"I don't"

"What's wooing?" I questioned. I knew what it meant; I just wanted to know why Edward and Charlie were 'wooing' people.

"Nothing" Charlie shrugged but I saw the smirk on his smug face.

"Really? Huh. So how was your afternoon with Edward?"

"Cool. We had a Fro Yogh at Morgan's, then…well you know what happened"

"Did she sca-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because a piercing scream came from upstairs.

I ran up the stairs, just as Mackenzie ran out of her room.

"What wrong? What happened? Are you hurt? Baby talk to me!" I fired questions at her while she hid in my neck.

"I kid Eward!" She cried into my neck.

"You what?"

She leaned back in my arms just as Edward emerged from Kenzie's room covered in pink lipstick and nursing his left eye with his left hand, 'Eward' in the other.

Charlie curled over with laughter while I did the same, Mackenzie just cried harder.

"Wha-What-What happened?" I croaked through my laughter.

"Macks ganna be a makeup artist when she gets older, and hopefully, Charlie will be an eye doctor"

"His eyes are going to fall out!" Mackenzie sniffled into my sweat shirt.

"Why?"

"I got wip sick in his eye!" She cried harder.

I tried to compose myself, but every time I looked at Edward I couldn't stop laughing. I hide my face in Mackenzie hair.

"Charlie, take _Miss Edward _here to the bathroom to get cleaned up. I will settle her down and-" I checked my watch. 5.30. "-order pizza. Any Edward?"

"Oh I don't want to-"

"Just say yes Edward" Charlie grumbled heading to the bathroom.

"Pizza it is!" Edward cheered following Charlie to the bathroom.

~PRMH~

When Charlie finally went to bed, Edward and I were left alone…Alone.

We sat on opposite ends of the couch, but I ached to crawl over to him.

"Thank you for today. Again" I giggled lightly.

"Eh, its nothing. I had fun to" I chuckled, patting the spot next to him.

I crawled over sitting next to him. I rested my head on his should sighing. Some teen movie was playing.

"Will you go on a date with me? Like a proper date. Just me and you. No nagging mothers, or mental ex's"

I giggled "I would love to" We turned back to the movie, sitting silently.

I felt Edwards arm drape over my shoulders, then move up and down my arm. My skin tingled.

"Are you really going to learn to skate?" I asked. "Cause, last time you tried…well, no comment"

He hummed into my hair "Mmmmm, 8 stitches a broken leg and cracked chin later"

"Don't forget the snapped board" I pointed out

"I saved for years to get that skateboard…Damn"

"So you're not going to skate then?"

"Of course I am" He chuckled.

"I'll be bringing my video camera" I quirked.

"When do you leave" He whispered into my hair.

"2 weeks 3 days" I mumbled, focusing on his soft breathing on my hair.

"Take me with you" He whispered, brokenly.

**AN: And that's all she wrote….Review because you love me! I love you, that's for sure! To all my loyal reviewers…Thank you!**

**Hit me up on twitter! amieeella  
>Then go to my profile to meet Mackenzie and Charlie, let me know what you think of them!<strong>

**Then hit the review button ;D Only if you want to of course :P**

**Till we meet again  
>Amiee x<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry about the wait! Between weddings, school and traveling RL has been hectic! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers and my fantastical beda xxTwilightx (: You guys always make my day! **

**So…its date night in Forks!**

"I'm ganna be just wike Eward when I go up" Mackenzie stood behind me on my bed, softly brushing my hair.

"Really? Why's that munchcin?"

"Mmmm, wew coz, see Mommy, Eward is as pretty as a princess and smooth as a…smoothie? and he has a dog and he wikes to pway Barbie's" In the last 3 days every time Edward comes over he is dragged to Mackenzie's room to play Barbie's. Every time he gets the same doll with a different name, and every time the stories and make believe gets cuter.

"And he's big and strong too" She stated matter of factly. "He's my bestest fwend Mommy" Her toothy grin burst through my mirror.

"What about Liam? I though he was your _bestest_ friend"

She pondered on this for a moment "He is" She stopped brushing and plopped down on the bed next to me "But he's my _best_ fwend, Eward is my _bestest_ fwend" She smiled up at me, satisfied with her explanation. "where is Iam Mommy?"

"He's back home in Seattle" I missed my wing man. I rang him last night, but he was entertaining so our call got cut short. I don't even want to know what Liam's entertaining entitled.

"When do we go home?"

"In a few weeks" She pondered this for a moment.

"Can Eward come home wif me? He can wive in Charwie's pway house. Or Ander's kennel! Oh Mommy, I miss Ander's" She huffed. I missed my puppy too.

"Mmmmm. I fink you should wear tha…pink top!" Kenzie squealed in delight. Today was date night, and I had nothing to wear. Edward was due at my front door any moment now and Mackenzie had only just finished brushing my hair.

For the tenth time.

There was a knock at my door "Bella? There's someone at the door for you" Mom stood in the doorway wearing her work clothes. She looks knacked, but the saint was looking after Kenzie and Charlie for the evening. I have no idea how she looked after both Emmett and I while working 50 hour weeks.

"Okay thanks"

"Put it on Mommy!" Kenz thrust a random shirt at me. I slid into the corner to change.

"You look beautiful sweetheart" She gushed.

"MOM! Edward's here!" Charlie's voice bellowed up the stairs. Mackenzie jumped up running off to see her _bestest friend._

"Mackenzie Newton! Walk!" I yelled after her. My Mom chuckled at the door "I swear, one day she will fall down those stairs and we will never hear the end of it" I grumbled

I gave myself a once over in a mirror before descending the stairs.

"-And I was wike. No and she was wike yes, den Charwie saided da she-" She gasp looking at me "Eward, doesn't my Mommy wook pwetty" Kenzie whisper-yelled in Edwards ear. He looked up at me, grinning.

My hunk of a boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend, sat on the loveseat with Mackenzie talking animatedly on his lap.

I hadn't seen him in three days because my broken hearted boy was gearing up to move to Seattle.

**EPOV**

"_Take me with you" The words were out before I could stop._

_Did I regret it?_

_No._

_She was silent. Frozen against my back._

_Shit._

"_I mean I'll get my own house and all. I just want to be with you. I can't lose you Bella, I just got you back. I want to be with you. Officially. If you think it's too soon, I unde-"She silenced me with a light kiss. She pulled away with a wide smile on her face._

"_I would love to take you with me"_

"_Really? I mean it could take a few months, weeks even. I just, want to be with you Bella! So bad" I wined._

"_I want to be with you to. Officially" She tucked her hair behind her ears shyly._

_I pulled her chin up so I could look in the brown eyes I love so much "You think I'm gorgeous... you want to kiss me... you want to date me" I sang._

"_Well Mr Cullen I…No, your right" She giggled._

"_Aren't I always" I kisses her, cause I could. My tongue brushed hers as my body set on fire._

"_Ha! You wish" She brushed my nose lightly. "Boyfriend"_

"Doesn't Mommy look pwetty" Kenzie whispered in my ear "I did her hair all by myself" She boasted proudly.

I was speechless. Bella looked breathtakingly beautiful in slim jeans and a fitting top.

"You look…Amazing" I smiled at Bella. "And you" Kenz giggled as I poke her nose "Did a fantastic job"

"I put a stain on Mom's shirt!" Charlie chuckled, flicking through random channels. We all looked at him in question.

"Kenz did her hair, Nana spat her out, and I put a stain on her shirt!" The room erupted into fits of laughter.

Everyone but Bella.

"Did you just say Nana spat her out?" Bella asked in disbelief. I tried to contain my laughter, as did Renee.

"Yeah" He sniggered.

3 long days and I was already missing them.

All of them.

I had nothing left in Forks. Other than a house, a job and my mother. But being the owner of my job had its advantages. I had a branch in Seattle, so it guaranteed me a job. I also had a space in Seattle. As for my mother well…what about her?

~PRMH~

"Mmm, this is divine! Last time I had pizza like this was…A long time ago" She mused taking another bite of her cheesy pizza. My date was nothing extravagant. We found ourselves at the PA dinner again eating greasy pizza and curly fries.

"Last time I had pizza this good, was when we went to New York" I smirked at her.

"Edward Cullen, did you really just break your own rule?"

"What rule?" I scoffed.

"Oh I do remember you mutter the words, 'we will never speak of this weekend. Again'" She mimicked in my voice poorly, giggling.

"I was probably too drunk to remember that" I chuckled.

"Just a little" She giggled.

"So, how's the packing going" Bella smirked.

"Packing? You know I don't do packing" I smirked.

"So it's going well then" She bit her lip holding back laughter.

"You are really funny" Even as a kid, I hated packing. The day before my 8th grade camp I still hadn't packed. My parents refused to do it for me, so I rang Bella, and she did it for me.

Fuck I really don't want to pack.

"Do you wanna uh, pack for me?" I hedged rubbing the back off my head"

"Ha no" She snorted.

"No?"

"No"

"No?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed

"Yes no or no yes?"

"What?"

"Yes?"

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"No"

"So…it's a no to the packing then?"

"Yes!"

"Yes no o-"

"Edward! Shut the fuck up!" She giggled. I couldn't control myself any longer. I burst into a fit of laughter with her.

"So when are you moving up?" She asked once she settled herself down.

"Well" I grasped her hand over the table "I will need to find a house, and sell the house here. Pack" I groaned "Then I am all yours" I smiled sweetly at her.

The waitress arrived collecting our plates and bringing out deserts.

Bella pulled her hand away a shovelled the chocolate cake in her mouth "This is even better! Mmm! Okay, so how long will all this take?" I picked up a spoon and started at my own cake.

She's right, this shit was great!

"A few weeks? A month maybe? I can come and visit you in the weekends" I used my thumb to wipe some of the chocolate off the side of her mouth.

She smiled shyly, biting her lip "I would love for you to come visit" She took my thumb in her mouth, sucking off the chocolate sauce. I groaned, readjusting myself.

She smiled innocently at me

Our dinner progressed nicely. The food was great and the company was amazing.

The plan was dinner and a movie, but since it was so nice out, I opted for dinner and the beach.

I held Bella's hand as we kicked out feet through the water. Her jeans were rolled up but she still managed to get wet.

I didn't kick water at her or anything.

"Edward I swear to God! Do that again and I will kick your ass!" She screamed in warning.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. "You are really sexy when you get angry" I bit her ear lightly as she shoved my shoulder away from her lightly.

I ran off into deeper water, away from a giggling Bella. "Your making this worse for yourself Cullen" She glared at me playfully, hands on her hips.

I shrugged, smirking at her.

We had attracted the attention of an elderly couple, they were smiling at us adoringly. Bella followed my gaze to see the older couple and I stole my chance, running up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist, still running through the shallow water.

She squirmed and squealed in my arms, giggling.

I placed her on the dry sand stealing her lips in a smearing kiss. "How much trouble am I in?" I wagged my eyebrows at her, kissing her again. I left her breathless on the ground and headed for a pile of rocks on the shore.

Bella jogged behind me, jumping up on the rocks and swinging her legs over my lap. She rested her head on my shoulder as we watched the sunset. She sighed contently, and began telling me about her day.

"I feel like I'm in one of those corny teen movies" Bella chuckled lightly, as did I kissing her hair.

"All we need is now is for John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John to run across the water singing about summer lovin'" I chuckled.

"Right" She bit her lip, burrowing deeper into my chest.

"So how'd your Mom take your news?"

"News?"

"Bout you moving?" Truth be told, I had no intentions of telling her. I moved to Forks to help her through her tough time. When she said she needed me, I packed up and hauled ass to Forks. She didn't need me anymore. I didn't need her that's for sure.

"I…haven't told her?"

"Are you going to?"

"Nope" I popped my 'p' gazing across the water.

Shit this is corney.

"Have you talked to your Mom?"

"Kinda…I mean. Yeah, kinda"

"Why weren't you talking to her in the first place?" this had been bugging me for a while. Charlie told me how his Mom and Esme weren't talking but I never knew why.

She stayed silent for a moment, pondering her thoughts. "Remember the very first dinner we had, and your Mom turned up" I nodded "Well, I was nervous enough that you would be there, then your Mom turned up and…my whole world got turned upside down, she was there, in front of me. Being nice to me. I felt 15 again. That we were all waiting round for Sunday lunch, and at any moment your dad and my dad would walk through the front door laughing and joking" She chuckled. Keeping her eyes on our now joined hands.

"I felt so vulnerable, that with one word she would snap. So I kept quiet. Them my mom told me to stop being rude, buck up and start talking. I wanted to hide away. The way Esme look at me…it scared the shit outta me. Then I remember the two people counting on me to protect them. And with that woman, mere inches from them" She shuddered slightly. I wasn't sure if it was the cold or just a knee jerk reaction, but I held her tighter. I remember the night clearly.

The look in Bella's eyes at certain moments clearly showed how uncomfortable she was.

"Then my mother, who knows how I was treated by her, yet still forces me to 'buck up and talk', to force Charlie to talk to her" A shuddering sob broke from her chest. "I have lived the last 10 years in fear. Fear she would find me, and Charlie, and Mackenzie. No, she may not be capable of harm, but by Jesus she is capable of scaring people away. Edward, please don't let her change us. Being with you, I feel…Home. I feel safe" Her crying subsided but my heart kept breaking.

"For years, I suffered to backlash of your mother. She was angry. I understand that. But what I didn't understand is why she picked on me. I did nothing. I don't understand" She whispered roughly, her voice thick with tears.

"I don't understand it either Bella" I kissed her hair "In no way will I defend my mother, because she took me away from the most important person in the world, she ruined my life, but the list goes on. She's sick, has been for years, I just haven't had the balls to do anything about it. But if it goes any further than it has, I will be putting her away" I kissed away the stray tears, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"It may have only been a few weeks, but Bella, I can feel my life changing for the better. I won't ever, let my mother get near you" Her lips crashed to mine in a frenzy of lust, want and need.

Bella, Charlie and Mackenzie.

They were my priorities. Nothing could change that.

Bella's phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She pulled away resting her forehead to mine.

She reached into her pocket. It was a little colder now and the older couple were walking off into the distance hand and hand.

"It's Mom. She got called into work so she's just saying she got someone to sit the kids"

"Did you wanna catch a movie?" I didn't want to leave her. Not ever.

"I would love to" She smiled. I helped her get of the rocks safely.

Last thing we needed was a trip to A&E.

I took her hand in mine and we wandered back to the car. I hoped Bella wouldn't hold the way my mother had treated her against me. I wanted nothing but for her to be happy, healthy and mine.

~PRMH~

We walked along the crowded street hand and hand. A feeling I would never get used to was her hand in mine. Bella was all smiles as she told me all about her job and her kids. The two things she loves the most.

"My class last year had a little boy name Joe in it. His name was Joe King" She tried to finish her sentence but she couldn't control her giggling. Neither could I.

"So on his first day, I was like is Joe King here? And Andi, she's one of my good friends stood at the back for the room in tears of laughter. I tried so hard not to laugh. Oh, but he was so cute! He had little dimples and curly blonde hair" She gushed, clutching my arm tighter "He reminded me a lot of Emmett when he was younger really" She mused.

"So did you crack?"

"Oh god yes! He went bright red, I felt so bad" She wined but a still giggled.

We purchased tickets to some romantic comedy.

"I don't know why we go to movies. They all end the same. There's a good guy, and there's a bad guy. The bad guy dies and the good guy gets the girl. And roll the end credits" I chuckled at Bella. She blushed adorably. "It's true" She shrugged.

"You choose the movie" I chuckled.

"Your very quiet tonight" She mused. Bella grasped my arm getting comfy in the limit space the theatre seats offered. She rested her had on my shoulder again.

"I just want to hear your voice" I whispered in her ear. He shuddered lightly, but I didn't miss the grin that spread over her face.

"So cheesy Mr Cullen" She kissed me softly, nudging my nose.

"Ew! Mom, they're kissing!" Some toad behind us yelled. Bella turned beat red as the theatre filled with sniggers. As soon as the opening credits began everyone shut up and Bella got comfy again.

~PRMH~

We stumbled out of the cinema almost in tears from laughter. Bella got bored and decided a make out session was in order.

I couldn't complain one bit, but the little toad behind us had a lot to say and got us booted out of the movie.

"Well, that's one thing I can check off my to do list" I smirked.

"Get kick out of the movies for making out with your girlfriend? Wow Edward. That is a huge achievement" She giggled.

"Wow Edward. That is a huge achievement" She giggled.

A group of teenage boy walked past us wolf whistling and making rude remarks at Bella. I saw red. "Hey! Back off. Since when do you talk to woman like that?" I sneered at them.

"Whoa man! Chill!" The 'leader of the pack' stood taller than me, but was lanky and stunk of alcohol.

Bella tugged on my arm lightly "Its fine Edward. Let's go home"

"You should apologise"

"Sorry" He smirked "Let's get outta here boys!" The group shoved past me.

I glared after them "Hey" Bella's small voice came from beside me. She grasped my chin pulling my face to hers.

"It's okay. There a bunch of drunk assholes. I'm fine. I'm fine" She kissed me lovingly.

"Oh my gosh! Do you do anything other than kiss!" The **annoying, **nasally voice came from behind us yet again. I grinned into Bella's mouth, keeping my lips securely on yours. "Hello? Are you going to answer me? Gosh!" The kid stormed away after a while, but I kept myself glued to Bella.

She pulled away breathless. "I swear if my child ever does that, they will be beheaded" She chuckled pecking my lips again.

We made our way back to the car, and hit the road back to Forks.

"You know what Forks needs" Bella's eyes lit up in excitement.

I chuckled "A decent movie theatre?"

She grinned back "That and a karaoke bar!" She giggled, looking a lot like Mackenzie doing so.

"I'm pretty sure the local bar does Karaoke Fridays" I grimaced knowing to well they do.

She cocked her head to the side, grinning "Have you been to this karaoke Friday by any chance?" I grimaced again. I was so busted.

"I watched it there a few times"

"Huh" she stayed silent for a few minutes. I hoped this was the end of the karaoke talk. "So what did you sing? Whitney Huston or maybe some ABBA?"

I chuckled "What makes you think I sang at karaoke Ms Newton?"

"The look on your face the moment I mentioned karaoke. So spill!" I didn't answer, choosing to keep my eyes on the road rather than Bella for a change "Edwaaar!" She wined.

"_Bonnie Tyler, Total Eclipse of the Heart" _I wore a grim expression listing to Bella burst into fits of laughter.

"You are too cute Mr Cullen. I never pegged you to be a Bonnie Tyler fan. So how many drinks had you had?" She grinned at me. I finally look towards her as she scrolled through the songs on my iPod.

"A lot. It was our Christmas break-up. I lost a beat, and followed-Oh please turn it off!"

"Sing to me Edward!" Bella yelled as _Total Eclipse of the Heart_ hit my ears.

"_Turnaround, every now and then I get a  
>little bit lonely and you're never coming around<br>Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
>little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears"<em>

Bella began, tilting her head on my shoulder. I refuse to sing

"_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
>little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by<em>

"_Turnaround" I joined in "Every now and then I get a  
>little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes<br>Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
>then I fall apart<br>Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
>then I fall apart<em>

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
>little bit restless and I dream of something wild<br>Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
>little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms<br>Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
>little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry" <em>She put on a pout and her awful singing was nothing compared to mine…So I joined in.

"_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  
>little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes<br>Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
>then I fall apart<br>Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
>then I fall apart<em>

_And I need you now tonight" _We belted out the beginning of the chorus together, majorly out of tune but grinning like we had just been excepted to American Idol.

"_And I need you more than ever  
>And if you'll only hold me tight<br>We'll be holding on forever  
>And we'll only be making it right<br>Cause we'll never be wrong together  
>We can take it to the end of the line<br>Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
>I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark<br>We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
>I really need you tonight<br>Forever's gonna start tonight  
>Forever's gonna start tonight"<em>

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
>But now I'm only falling apart<br>There's nothing I can do  
>A total eclipse of the heart<br>Once upon a time there was light in my life  
>But now there's only love in the dark<br>Nothing I can say  
>A total eclipse of the heart<em>

_Turnaround bright eyes  
>Turnaround bright eyes<br>Turnaround, every now and then I know  
>you'll never be the boy you always you wanted to be<br>Turnaround, every now and then I know  
>you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am<br>Turnaround, every now and then I know  
>there's no one in the universe as magical and wonderous as you<br>Turnaround, every now and then I know  
>there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do<br>Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
>then I fall apart<br>Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
>then I fall apart<em>

_And I need you now tonight  
>And I need you more than ever<br>And if you'll only hold me tight  
>We'll be holding on forever<br>And we'll only be making it right  
>Cause we'll never be wrong together<br>We can take it to the end of the line  
>Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time<br>I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
>We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks<br>I really need you tonight  
>Forever's gonna start tonight<br>Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
>But now I'm only falling apart<br>There's nothing I can do  
>A total eclipse of the heart<br>Once upon a time there was light in my life  
>But now there's only love in the dark<br>Nothing I can say  
>A total eclipse of the heart"<em>

We ended our sing along in tears of laughter. The song faded out bringing and I managed to catch my breath.

"We are totally going to karaoke Fridays" Bella giggled lightly.

"_Hi Barbie, Hi Ken! Wanna go for a ride?"_ I froze. Godamnit.

Yes, Barbie Girl was a guilty pleasure.

"Edward. Why do you have Barbie Girl on your iPod?"

"Because I can?" She began to laugh again.

We pulled up to Bella's drive. All the lights were out.

"I think they're all asleep. Do you wanna come in for a coffee?" Bella hedged nervously.

"Sure thing" It was 11. "Uh maybe just some water. I won't sleep otherwise" I chuckled.

We slowly walked the path to the front door. Bella left me in the lounge to go check on Charlie and Kenzie.

Renee was very proud of her children. The walls were lined with pictures from when Charlie was little to when Renee was little. I chuckled at on picture of Emmett and Bella Covered in mud.

I could hear Bella coming down the stairs.

"Hey, remem – What's wrong?" She looked close to tears

"No one's home. The doors are all unlock. Then kids are gone" She whispered.

**AN: Soooo…where are they? *Evil laugh***

**If you have yet to meet the little Newton's, head to my profile to meet the sprites :D**

**You can follow me on twitter Amieeella**

**The song was **_**Total Eclipse of the Heart**_** by **_**Bonnie Tyler**_**. There were tones of songs to choose from for Edward's karaoke song, but this one was playing while I was watching **_**Diary of a Wimpy kid, **_**so I just had to add it :)**

**Leave me some love!**

**Amiee x**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Really sorry about the delay! Few technical difficulties on my part, so a huge thank you too my beta xxTwilightx! For those who didn't know, my brother did pass away not long ago so it has taken a lot out of me. Soooo, where are Charlie and Mackenzie?**

5 hours…

5 hours of waiting.

Pacing.

Crying.

Ringing.

Searching.

And still no result.

After searching for 2 hours round the garden, the neighbours and all over the house, Bella finally called the cops. They had been here ever since, questing and searching the house.

5 officers filled Renee's lounge questioning a distraught Bella.

"When was the last time you saw Charlie, Mackenzie and Renee?"

She took a shaky breathe "At 5.30, they were both in the lounge, with my Mom"

"Okay, and did your Mom display any uncharacteristic behaviour?"

She shook her head "No"

"What about Charlie and Mackenzie?"

She shook her head again to say no.

The questioning continued through the early morning, by 4 am we'd all had enough.

Bella broke down again. I sat in the couch beside her wrapping my arms around her shoulders. She turned her face into my shirt, muffling her cries.

"We'll find them" I wasn't sure myself if we would.

Renee had left her phone here and no one at the hospital could get in touch with her. Apparently she wasn't even at work. Renee was the key to everything. But Renee was nowhere to be seen, for all we knew, she was missing to.

"What if we don't? What if they have all been taken?" I ran my finger over line creased line on her forehead.

"We'll find them" she relaxed into me.

Sleep consumed us both but we were jolted awake when the front door slammed shut.

There was a whole lot of commotion in the front room.

We looked to the seated cop who kept his head in his phone.

Another officer cleared his voice behind him, whispering in his ear. This pulled him from his phone.

Finally.

He stood up and walked off to the front room. We both made a move to follow him but were stopped.

"You two need to stay here, we'll fill you in a second"

"What is it?"

"We're about to find out who has your children" another officer stated, trudging towards us. We weren't able to see who was here, but we could hear her.

She held her bag and shoe's close to her chest and wore a bright smile that reminded me so much if Mackenzie and Bella.

The thought brought stray tears to my eyes.

She took in all the worried faces around the room, then stopped to look at Bella and I.

I know the exact moment Bella saw Renee.

"What's going on?" Bella collapsed, I caught her just before she hit the ground. Renee tried to move closer to Bella but was stopped by one of the officers.

"Mrs Swan, we would like to ask you a few questions regarding the disappearance of Charles and Mackenzie Newton"

"Disappearance? What?" I took Bella back into the living room placing her on the loveseat.

"Mrs Swan, if you would please occupancy me so we-"

"No! Wait. Bella, Cha-" I asked for one of the stray officers to fetch me a cold towel from the kitchen.

"Mrs Swan, it's time to go" The officer grabbed her arms, taking her out of the house.

"Here" a tan officer handed me a cool flannel. I placed it over her forehead "Will she be okay?"

I shrugged. Would she? She just saw her mom who was supposedly missing and her children are missing.

"She's strong, but stubborn" Both the officer and I chuckled. Ten minutes later Bella slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey" I rasped out pushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Tell me it was a dream" She whispered a fat tear rolling down her face, breaking my heart all over again.

I shook my head, closing my eyes 's heart breaking sobs filled the room. She slid into my arms and cried harder.I held her tighter, whispering soothing words into her hair.

Ten minutes Bella's tears had subsided and Officer Dipshit came back into the lounge, residing back in the recliner. Pulling out his phone he continued tapping away.

I look to him, annoyed "Are we allowed to go to the station to see her?" I asked Officer Dipshit quietly.

"There's nothing to see. They'll question her, do whatever's necessary and bring her back" he shrugged sounding bored, and continued playing on his phone.

Asshole.

"And do you have people out searching for my kids? Or are you just going to sit there on your phone for another 5 hours?" accidently letting out a possessive 'my', I raised my voice to him. His eyes tightened but he kept his eyes on the screen.

I felt Bella's small smile against my neck. I kept my stance, glaring at him.

He looked up "Sir I assure you we have people out searching for your children. We know what we are doing"

"Really? Doesn't seem like it" I muttered sarcastically, sitting back into the loveseat holding Bella tighter.

Renee came home in a blubbering mess and another officer came in to relieve Officer Dipshit. His name was Paul. Upon seeing Paul, Bella went back into her babbling state. All I could do was watch and hold her tight. Officer Paul explained to us Renee's side of the story so that she could rest.

Renee got a booty call but Charlie and Mackenzie were upstairs. This is when Esme Cullen comes into the story. Renee dumped Charlie and Mackenzie on her doorstep saying she would pick them up in the morning. Officer Paul went to my mother's house to see if they were there. No one was home. He then gained a warrant to search her house. Police were still searching her house as he filled us in.

"Bella, I really hope I never meet you again" He gave her a sad smile, placing his hand on her knee.

"Excuse me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Edward it's okay. Paul worked on my assault case and Mike murder case"

"Assault case?" Who the fuck would assault Bella?

"Uh, yeah" she looked down at her hands.

"I'll be in the kitchen" Paul excused himself.

She fidgeted uncomfortably beside me. "Hey" I pulled her chin up looking her in the eye "If you don't want to talk about it…I'm cool with that" Lie.

She shook her head sighing "Sure you are Edward. I want my babies back" I feel back into the sofa. "Mike had an affair, with…he had an affair. He said that he didn't love me anymore, and as soon as his new lover left her husband, he was going to leave me. I…Edward there is so much of the story I can't tell you, so I'll just leave at this. I threatened to tell…his lovers husband about the affair. Though now I realise none of that would have mattered" She sighed, turning her head to look at me.

"She was only after his money. She was jealous of what I had, anyway, with the threat she stormed off and didn't see Mike for some time, when he found out what I did…You can work out the rest" She fiddled with my fingers, snuggling closer to me. "That was the first down fall. 3 days later he went missing, I thought he'd left, so I left it. That was until Paul turned up on my doorstep saying they found a body. I ended up dropping the assault charge and playing the distraught wife became my new occupation. I hated every moment of it. All the press, the people. I always wondered if he was worth it. I knew he had been cheating on me, but when I caught him and Tanya in my bed…I could have" It took me a minute to piece it all together.

Get my head straight.

Here I was thinking Mike Newton was someone I needed to be, turns out Mike Newton was someone who needed there ass kicked.

"I'm sorry Edward" She let me go running up the stairs to her room. I was left dazed on the couch. Should I follow her? Should I go and find me mother? There were so many things I felt obliged to do.

A new ending list that only seemed to grow longer.

The room was now filled with police officers and a few other randoms. I followed my instinct and went to Bella's room.

"Bella? Are you okay? Can I come in?" I knocked lightly.

The padding of her feet put me on alert. The door creaked open revealing a red rimmed, teary eyed Bella hugging a few stuffed toys, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and let her cry on my shoulder for the umpteenth time.

"I'm guessing you didn't know, I am so sorry. I didn't want to tell you like this"

"No one should ever have to live with a violent partner"

"No, I know that but Edward, what about Tanya?"

"What do you mean?" I pulled her back.

"Tanya was sleeping with Mike. Your Tanya" She whispered.

It all made sense now. Everything. I didn't love Tanya, but I noticed when she didn't come home, when she was having a good day and when she was having a bad day.

"She wasn't _my_ Tanya, and I'm sorry she ruined your life, and that he ever hurt you" I left it at that knowing she wouldn't be able to handle any more.

_…10 Hours Missing…_

_…*BPOV*…_

To hold your child in your arms for the first time is the most fulfilling feeling in the world. 9 months wait, planning, dreaming.

To finally hold them in your arms, and be able to kiss their little nose, to feel their little feet against your hand instead of your ribs, to stare into their wishful eyes and be able to dream so big for their future.

But when your child is ripped from beneath you…What is there left of your life?

They had been gone 10 hours.

Still no news.

Still no sleep.

Still no leads.

Still no kids.

I have officially run out of tears, most ending up on Edward's shirt.

Edward…My rock.

Letting slip about Tanya was not a part of today's plan, but what part of today was planned? The search at Esme's house was a flop.

I missed my babies dearly. I missed Charlie's sarcastic comments, and outrageous ideas. I missed Mackenzie contagious smile and surgery sweet giggle. I miss both of their smart ass comments when I asked them to do a job for me.I missed Mackenzie's button nose and cuddly hugs. Whoever had them was going to pay.

My mother sat in the corner of the lounge crying as she had for the last 4 hours, while Edward sat on the love seat watching me pace the room. Several officers filled the living room, chatting to each other and on cell phones. I just wanted them out there searching for my little boy and girl. They must be terrified. What if they haven't been feed? What if-

No!

I can't think about losing them. Charlie and Mackenzie are my life.

"Come sit down Brown Eye's, you're wearing a whole in the floor" Edward musical voice broke me from my thoughts.

"10 hours and they still have nothing? There has to be something…some, place or…something" I tugged at my hair and continued to pace. "Why are you all here? Why aren't you out there searching for my kids?" I yelled at the swarm of officers who watched me curiously.

"Fine then! Stare at me!" I stormed off outside slamming the door behind me, with no idea where to go, I choose my favourite spot as a kid.

The Flower Garden.

I've walked down the worn path so many times as a kid. Whenever I was sad, angry, happy, whatever I was feeling, I walked down the path to the back fence.

I slide my back down the fence.

And listen to the trees and the birds. Today there were no birds, and no sounds other than the quiet road behind the fence and quiet sobs.

"Well I never. Isabella Swan?" The thick Irish accent rang through my head. I looked up meeting the eyes of an aging Maggie Sue "Oh sweetheart, what's wrong?" The gate swung open and the sweet old lady engulfed me in a hug.

Maggie was another part of The Flower Garden. She was our neighbour who could have no children but would always sit with us in the garden and talk about our problems, or just listen to our wild ideas. She lived in the worn house all her life, well for as long as Mom and Dad had lived here anyway. When her husband passed, Em and I would always go over to her house for dinner. She was an amazing woman who only now I realized how much I missed.

With Charlie and Kenz missing I am realising the small things I take for granted.

I explained everything to her.

"Isabella that's horrible!" her eyes were wide with sadness and fear.

"I just want them back in my arms without a mark on them"

"I had a little girl you know, her name was Bethany" She had never mentioned Bethany before. Emmett and I always assumed she had no children. "You won't remember her dear. She went missing just after your 1st birthday. Still to this day we don't know what happened to her" she pushed a stray strand of hair out of my face "You remind me of her. Very sweet and gentle and very beautiful" She smiled sweetly at me.

"You have to keep hope my dear, knowing that son of yours I'm sure he is trying to cox a way out of where ever he is. And little Mackenzie will be flashing those pearly whites and big blues eyes, that alone will earn her some brownie points" I smiled knowing that was true, but know that they were in trouble, troubled me more.

"Now, I recognised this Edward Cullen from somewhere" I nodded.

"Probably" I looked out to the porch to meet Edward's sad, tired eyes watching us.

Maggie told me about her day plotting some new freesias in her garden, but all I could think of Charlie and Mackenzie.

When would I see them again?

…18 hours missing…

"Emmett and Rose are on their way" I had curled myself into fetal position on my bed hugging a toy from both Charlie and Mackenzie's bed. Edward pushed a strand of hair out of my faces "You should sleep" I shook my head. I refuse to sleep until my children were safe in my arms "Just try eating something, please. When they get back they're going to need their Mom. I need to go home to feed the dog and get a few things. I'll be back soon okay" He kissed my forehead lightly. He was right, they would need their Mommy. He stood up to leave.

"Wait, I wanna come with you" I hurrily dressed, then meet Edward in his car.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" He asked as I buckled up.

"I need to get out, if they find anything…Paul will call me" I shrugged. I didn't really want to leave, but I didn't really want be left alone either. Some would say what Edward and I have in unhealthy. Let em' talk.

I looked around every corner, every side street. Every small child I saw I got over excited thinking it was them. What if they found something…Maybe I should have stayed. After a sort drive to Edwards we found a car in his driveway. I watched Edwards eyes widen comically.

"Call Paul" I searched for my phone while Edward jumped out of the car.

"Edward, where are you going?" I asked, panicked. He looked angry.

"Call Paul, tell him my mother's car is in my driveway. I'm going inside" he jogged to the door, opening it without a key. I grabbed my phone following him inside.

I gasped at the sight of the hallway. There were clothing and furniture strewn all over the house.

"Trigger! Come here girl!" Stepping over chairs and shelves he continued his jog to the kitchen. "Trigger?" there was no sign of Trigger.

I walk through to the lounge when finally Paul answered.

"Pau-" I cut off his answer.

"Paul! It's Bella, Esme Cullen's car is in Edward's driveway and his house has been turned upside down!" I spouted off his address.

As soon as he hung up I looked at the mess in the lounge. The couch was on its end, mere inches from the roof, the television smashed on the floor, plants and pictures scattered around and more clothing strewn about.

"Holy cow" I whispered, looking around at the destruction

"What the hell are you doing in my house!" A screech came from up the stairs, I was weary of going up to see what had happened.

Fuck it.

I took the stairs to at a time as the voices got closer I began to panic.

"Baby let me explain!" A desperate plea came.

"Explain! I am not your baby! And what is there to explain! You trashed my house!"

I rounded to corner, to watched Edward leaning over a crying Tanya up against a door.

The door was streaked with blood.

"It wasn't me! I swear Edward! I love you! I can to help the kids! They can be ours"

"What kids!" I joined Edward screaming at Tanya.

"You! You ruined my life! You psychotic bitch!" she spat in my face. I reached out and slap her with all my might.

That shit hurt me!

"Where are they!" I let out a teary scream.

A devious smile crossed her face. Down the hall I heard banging and muffled cries. I left Edward with that bitch and rushed to the room where the noises where coming from. I swung the door back finding Charlie tied to a kitchen chair and muffled with some towel. His eyes were red and blotchy, and a small trickle of blood slipped from his mouth.

"Oh my god! Edward!" I rushed to Charlie, undoing him quickly. I pulled him into my arms, sobbing.

"Mommy!" Charlie sobbed. Edward rushed in to join our hug. I pulled Charlie back searching his face, he had bruising around his cheeks and blood on his lip.

"Ma-Ma-Mack" Charlie rasped out.

"Where is she buddy?" Edward soothed him.

"I-I-Don't kn-kno-kn-know" he stuttered wildly. I held him tighter, letting his sobs fill the room. I could hear sirens coming from down the street. Finally.

"I'm going to find Mackenzie" Edward stood rapidly.

"Oooh ho no you're not" Before he knew it, he was looking down the barrel of a gun. "Tay…lock the door sweetheart! Wouldn't want to cops in here would we" I kept Charlie face out of the evil bitches view, he tried muffling his cries in my shirt. I was on the verge of tears myself.

We were going to die.

**AN: :S Wanna scream at me? Hit the review button! Wanna ask a question? Hit the review button! Wanna tell me to never write again? Hit the review button! Yeah you get the picture ;) There may even be a teaser for the next chapter…**

**Chapter 13 is with the Beta right now! So I promise you, I won't keep you waiting this time! Follow me on Twitter #Amieeella. **

**See you soon**

**Amiee x**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Early update! I'm away for a week or so with exams, so no promise of another early update. I have started Chapter 14, so we'll see how it goes! Great response…4 days ago :D so thank you everyone for favouriting or rec'ing, it means a lot to me to know I have your support :) Thank you to my beta xxTwilightx for fixing my messes and being so amazing! Any mistakes are all mine. **

**So I will stop flapping and let you read. **

Looking down the barrel of a gun.

I'm sure there is some kind of song or…poem about it. It's a scary thought, getting your head blown off, while the woman you love watches in horror.

An even scarier thought is that the woman holding the gun, is my own mother.

"Mom, put the gun down" This wasn't the first time she had held a gun to someone. But this time, she was holding a gun to me. Her eyes were wild and she was covered in blood.

With Mackenzie still missing and Charlie and Bella whimpering behind me I needed to make a move.

"Don't even think about it boy, I can read you like a book. Sit down, or I shoot her" She waved the gun in Bella's face.

"Mom" I cautioned.

"Oh don't 'Mom' me. You told me I wasn't your mother, remember. Oh,Edward you broke my heart" She stroked my cheek lightly, smearing blood down my cheek. I cringed back, earning a slap.

"I didn't want to do this, but Renee gave us the perfect opportunity" She looked back to Tanya who stood in the door way.

"Now sit! Seems we have some damage control. Those damn coppers need a taste of their own medicine" I sat beside Bella and Charlie placing a protective hand on Bella's hand, which rested on Charlie's back.

My Mother left, leaving Tanya to shut and lock our door from the outside.

As soon as we heard to lock of the door, Bella turned into me with Charlie on her lap, I hugged them both tightly. Their sweet scents filled my nose.

"She…sho-o-ot Trig-g-g-er" Charlie hiccupped holding me closer. I couldn't hold back my tears this time. Below us I could hear banging on the door.

"Bella, where's your phone?" She searched her pockets frantically.

"Down stairs! I left it on your kitchen table" She groaned palming her face. "Baby, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Charlie sat on my lap now, holding onto my shirt for dear life.

He shook his head in refusal. "Mackenzie is worse than me" he whispered, I almost didn't hear his soft whimpers. "She kept crying when Esme shotTrigger, so the lady that Dad was always with, she split us up" Bella whipped away a few stray tears on his already tear streaked face. "She wasn't allowed any food, I haven't seen her since - since what happened toTrigger"

"Do you know where she is?"

He shook his head slowly "First we were in the lounge, then when the other lady came, she put me up here and I don't know where Kenzie is. But she'll be okay? Right?" I was too afraid to answer. What if I gave him, hell all of us, too much false hope? What if Mackenzie wasn't okay? And what the hell are they shooting?

Bella got up to try the door, when it didn't open she slammed her tiny body against it repeatedly. I watched helplessly as she put all her might into each shove.

I moved Charlie onto the floor, and stood beside her. "Brown eyes, your scaring Charlie" I pried her away from the door. She looked to Charlie's tearful eyes then back to me.

"They have my little girl Edward, I can hea-" A gun shot cut her off.

"Hey! Settle down in there or your next" The distant yell was just a frightening as the gun shots.

Bella slide down the door in defeat. Charlie moved to sit beside her. I took a set at my desk, fiddling with paper and going through my draws trying to find some way out.

"What room is this?" Bella questioned quietly holding onto Charlie.

"Study. I'm in the middle of doing it up, so for now it's just my desk and some shit I still need to unpack" I waved towards the boxes in the room was run down and still has its rustic touch. As I kid I would always bike passed on my way to school just dreaming of the things I could change about it. So when my dreams became a reality, I couldn't stop.

The hours passed and nothing happened. It was clear that either of them had any idea what they were doing. Heck, I didn't even know why we were here. Every half hour someone would come in, open the door, throw more threats at us, then leave again. The cops still sat outside on the lawn, doing nothing. I wonder if Officer Dip-Shit had his phone out again. As the minutes passed, Bella became visibly frustrated, grumbling and groaning every now and then.

"God it's so stuffy in here! Is there a window somewhere? Or some air-con" Bella groaned removing her jacket. The room was musty and stuffy. It reeked of some forgen smell.

"I'll open the wi-"

The window!

Our key out of here.

Above Charlie's head there was a small window, just big enough that Charlie could slip out. If the cops where outside – or weren't – We could still get Charlie out safe, maybe even find Mackenzie. I became excited about the prospect of an escape. We had been cooped up in this room for the last 3 hours. We were all hungry, tired and scared. I wanted nothing more to find Mackenzie and get all three of them safe. At whatever cost.

"Charlie see that window up there, I need you to open it. Bella can you put Charlie on my shoulders"

He stood, studying the ledge "I won't reach"

"You will. I'm going to push you out to the edge. Keep going to your right, look down and see if Mackenzie is anywhere in the first and third windows. Don't look in the second, they'll see you. If you find her, come back and tell us" I had gained Bella's attention. She stood beside us listening in.

"Just come back? Don't help her?"

"Yes"

"No! No way. Edward he can-"

"Bella" I cut her off with a kiss "Lift him up. I have a plan"

I took both Charlie and Bella in my arms, hugging them with all my might. I just hope this worked. I couldn't bear to lose any of them.

I broke apart from them bending down so Charlie could reach my shoulders.

"If you get scared, or slip or just don't want to do it, come straight back" Bella mumbled, lifting Charlie up.

"Got it Mom" He kissed her cheek then patted my head punctuating each word "Up, Up"

"Don't push it. Watch your footing" I boosted him up to reach to window.

"Higher. How do you open this?" I could hear him fiddling with the latch. This is the only problem with the house. When it was renovated the windows were left in its original state from 25 years ago.

"Flick the latch up, and push at the same time" With a grunt and a shove I heard the window pop open.

"Now what?"

"Edward-" Bella cautioned behind us.

"Pull yourself up" I instructed Charlie.

"Edward! I hear footsteps!" Bella whispered harshly. The door began to rattle.

"Leave it Char. Hold on, I'm going down" Charlie gripped my head jumping off as soon as I was close enough to the floor. We simultaneously sat on the floor, staring at the door.

3 more gun shots went off below, causing us all to jump.

The door flung open and we came face to face with an unknown male. He was tall, lean and lanky. The build of a teenage boy. His long blond locks fell into his deep blue eyes.

"Liam?" Bella and Charlie gasped.

"What are you doing here?"

"Have you come to save us?" Charlie mumbled.

"Save you? Ha" he scoffed. He pulled a gun from his belt, I was still confused as to who this guy actually was. "I'm here helping my girlfriend" he shrugged as if it were that obvious.

"But your-" Bella began.

"Gay?" he cackled "It's called acting baby" closing the door behind him, he crouched down next to Bella running his gun down her cheek. "Such a fine, fine woman you are. I can't tell you how many time I have wanted to jump you. Such a waste" He shook he head, chuckling slightly. I kept my eyes on Bella's face contorting into one of discomfort.

"Hey! Back off" I went to push him away fuming, but then…he's got the gun.

"Hey! Back up buddy! I have the gun here" He waved it round again. "Oh sweetheart, don't cry" He pouted directing his attention towards Bella again.

I looked down at Charlie who was watching Bella and…whoever this guy was in horror.

I heard a slap and turned to watch Bella's hand recoil. "You Prick! I trusted you! Where's my daughter!" She screamed through thick tears. I tried to move closer to her only to get the gun pointed at me again.

"You're going to regret that princess. Just be thankful you still have yourchildren, yeah" He kissed her cheek "Well, one of then" then stood, beforeexiting the room.

We sat shell shocked watching the door.

"So…Liam isn't gay?" Charlie broke the silence.

"Charlie you have to get up there and be quick...I need Mackenzie in my arms" Bella blew out a breath, holding back tears. I pulled her back into my arms, looking into her eyes with unanswered questions.

"Bell-"

"Later, get him up there" We boosted Charlie up, repeating the same actions and before. I rain beat down hard on the roof.

"Watch your footing and hold onto the edges tight, you slip or feel uneasy, come straight back" I told him seriously.

He nodded. I watched him slide down the roof panels, knowing there was nothing left to do but wait.

"So who is that guy" I questioned jumping off the desk.

"I have no idea anymore" She mumbled. I sat on the floor next to her, our backs against the wall. For where we sat, we could hear when someone was coming up the stairs and see Charlie approach the window.

"He knew _everything,_ from Charlie and-and Kenzie" She swallowed thickly "To the way Mike treated me. He practically lived with us after Mike…left,whatever. I thought he was _gay_? And now he's…screwing Tanya?" She spat, screwing up her face in disgust.

From what she told me Liam played a huge part in their lives, living with the three of them after Mike died.

"So what's the plan? He's out there now. God, I can't put him in danger Edward. With Mackenzie missing I mean-they're my whole world. She has to be OK" I pulled her perfect face into my hands, whipping away her tears with my thumbs.

"He looks down and finds Mackenzie. When he sees her, he tells us. Then he goes to the Police. If he can get Mackenzie, they'll both be safe, if not. You and I are going to have to go Tom Cruise on their ass" I kissed her soft lips one last time before pulling her face into my chest.

"Edward? There are cops everywhere!" Charlie whispered loudly, gaining our attention.

I raced up to the window. "Did you find her?"

"No, she isn't in any of the downstairs room. But the police, if they see me everyone will know I'm gone!" He hissed. If Mackenzie wasn't in any of the downstairs rooms there was only one other room she could be in…

My room.

My excitement peaked again.

"Don't worry about us, look. I need you to go to the left, follow the roof to the veranda and see if she's in that room. If she is, there's a key under the pot plant-"

"Edward is that sa-" Bella now stood behind me with her hand on my back.

"If she's in my room, it will be as safe as anything"

"Then what? Kenzie can't come on the roof she'll fall off"

"That's why you'll let the police see you" I looked him in the eyes.

"No I can't, what about you two?" The rain softened slightly, but droplets still fell from his sopping hair and torn clothing.

"Charlie, were adults" Bella whispered behind me teary eyed "We can take care of ourselves. Remember when Mackenzie was first born" He nodded, rain cascading off his face. "You told me you were going to be the best big brother in the world. That you were going to protect her from the boys and tell her not to kiss them"

"I don't think she'll be kissing any boys now Mom" Charlie smirked, visibly shivering.

"I really hope your right Charlie. Now go. You need to be her big brother right now. You need to be brave and you need to save her" She whispered thickly. "Do it for Mackenzie"

"What if she isn't in there?"

"Come back and tell us. If she is in there, gain the polices attention and go"

Bella reached out to kiss his cheek, before he scurried off without another word.

"They'll be safe now" I whispered to Bella reassuringly.

"What if she isn't in there?" Bella mournful brown eyes meet mine. In them I found sadness, grief and regret.

"Then we will find her"

"What do we do now? Wait?" We found ourselves siting again. This I sat on the office chair with Bella on my lap

"_Charlie! Stay where you are! We're coming to get you!" _A megaphone below caught our attention.

We both jumped up to the window to see what was going on.

"_Stay were you are!" _the mega phone echoed through the property again.

"Please tell me he has Mackenzie" Bella whispered. She sunk to the floor again, tears flowing again.

Then we heard the thumping up the stairs.

"Their coming! Edward they're coming" Bella broke down. I kept my head out the window.

Waiting.

Watching.

The door flung open with fury. Liam and Tanya stood at the door point guns at us. Bella scooted closer to me once I hit the floor.

"She's gone!" Esme screamed down the hall, storming in with her gun. She came right up to us pointing the gun between Bella and I. "What did you do? You don't understand. You've ruined everything!" Tears rolled down her boney cheeks.

"Well what did you expect to come out of this, huh? You kidnap someone's kids, then your own son and his girlfriend! What were you going to do? Kill them all?" I shot up, towering over her.

"Sit down or I'll-I'll shoot!" She screamed in my face.

"Bullshit you will."

"No! I will!" Tanya jumped in trying to look fierce.

I laughed. Tanya would shoot me? "What? You think that's funny? I had no problem shooting that little girl. That kid has a set of lungs I tell you"

"Tanya…Shut the fuck up!" Esme rolled her eyes.

I was shell shocked, my mouth and mind somewhere on the floor. "You shoot Mackenzie?" I rasped out, completely dumbfound. Part of me didn't believe it, Tanya was too innocent. I pushed aside the thoughts of her actually doing it.

"Kinda" Tanya shrugged back behind a smirking Liam.

I chuckled. "You couldn't even kill a spider, how could you shoot a little girl or me, your supposed lover"

"Hey! Sit your ass down, dickhead!" Liam spat in my face, his gun to my temple.

I slid down the wall next to Bella, grasping her hand.

The room went silent. Everyone staring at each other. A silent communicative nod was exchanged between Liam and Esme. Just as Esme was about to speak, Tanya cut in.

"Sooo, can I shoot somebody now?" Tanya wined in the door way twirling her hair round her finger. "This is getting kinda boring" Tanya shifted from foot to foot. All she needed was the bubble gum in her mouth and she would look like one of those bratty teen movie high schoolers. I was tempted to ask what they had been shooting at for the last 4 hours.

Liam sighed lifting the gun to her temple "No, but I do" the shoot echoed through the room as well as Bella's screams. Tanya's limp body fell to the ground. Bella hid her face in my shoulder. I watched in horror as Liam smirked at her lifeless body then looked up at Esme who was also gapping at Liam.

"What the fuck was?" She pushed him backwards, slamming the door shut behind her. A gasping cry broke from Bella.

"Shhhhh" I maneuvered her into my lap, stroking her mahogany hair soothingly. Tanya's body still lay at the doorway, blood pouring from her head.

"He shoo-oot her. I can't believe he di-id that"

For the next few hours we sat on the floor holding each other, confessing our worries. When her eyes became heavy, I continued to hold her, telling her what I wanted to do. I wanted nothing more than to get Bella out of here safely. To take her and her children away. To start fresh, a new life. My future with Bella was panning out in front of me. And I knew with her by my side, I could make it in this world. We just had to escape for the grips of my mother.

**BPOV**

I woke up shivering, confused and…scared.

I had no idea where I was. But then I saw Tanya's body lying lifeless. Her eyelids were now close and her orange hair and gone red from the blood.

I was in Edwards house. The walls were worn, as he said it still had its rustic feel, the tan walls bringing out the houses old character.

"Edward?" I was hesitant to talk, what if he was gone to. The window where Charlie had left was still open wide, it was now dark outside the rAin had yet to subside . I wonder if the cops are still there. Or if they got bored and went home.

"Hey, your awake" Edward slide over to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I rested my head on his shoulder, relishing the fell of his strong arms around me.

"How long was I asleep"

"3, 4 hours. No one has been up, but there's been more gun shots"

As if on cue, more shots were fired below, bringing back the harsh memory of Liam shooting Tanya.

"Maybe you should try getting out the window." Edward whispered.

I grasped his chin kissing him softly "I'm not leaving you here, so don't bother"

"What about Charlie and Mackenzie, Bella I won't be able to live with myself if you get" He protested. Of course he did.

I sighed "Edward…We'll be fine. As soon as police pull their fingers out of there assess, we'll be fine" I reassured us both.

"Won't you just try-" I tried to protest again "No Bella, if you can get out of here I'm not going to waste the opportunity" He palmed my face, but I shook my head again in refusal. I could her sirens in the distance.

"You know, if the cops out there had half a brain they would have found a way in by now." Edward grumbled, slapping his hand on hard wooden floors.

"They don't know the placer like you baby" I chuckled softly. He grinned at me. I folded my still legs into each other leaning back into Edward.

"What do you think they want with is?" I whispered. The question had been running through my mind the whole time we'd been here.

"I have no idea. I'm going to move her" Edward nodded towards Tanya's limp body. I cringed, pulling my knees up to my chest, hiding away. Edward heaved himself off the ground over to Tanya, dragging her body into a corner. As soon as he moved the body the door opened slightly.

"No way" I whispered in amazement. No one had been up to check on us since Tanya was shot. No one had locked the door.

"Edward" I whispered tentively.

"Yeah" He groaned.

I walked towards the door opening cautiously. I opened to door further, finding a deserted hall. Blood smearing the once pristine blue walls.

"Bell-Holy shit" He now stood behind me. "Walk. Down the hall to the open door." He pushed me further into the hall. The corridor was long but I held onto Edwards hand as we jogged to the room.

"Shit!" I hissed bumping into a small side table. Hard. Trust me to walk into something. Our footsteps and my walking into things woke up the beast down stairs. Another gun fire went off when we finally reached the room. It was just as beautiful as the others, lined with photos and paintings. The high celling made the room feel warm and open. After trying to door, Edward dropped to the floor, searching it furiously. I couldn't keep my eyes off the two glass doors looking onto the quiet street below.

"Eward?" A quiet voice came from the floor. A voice I knew all too well. A sweet voice that ran through my mind like sweet honey.

"Mackenzie?" I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe, I watched as Edward pulled my daughter into his arms, hugging her with all his might. I couldn't see her face but my mind went into overdrive in that moment. Furious footsteps ran down the hall and I'm sure the whole world could hear my heart beating like a galloping horse. My little girl was now in danger, she wasn't with Charlie. I shoved my foot through the glass window at the same moment a bullet passed my head, just adding to the shattering glass. I jumped over the thresh hold, sizing up the jump to the ground.

"Stop. Moving!" Liam's husky voice halted my movements. "Sit you ass on the ground, and don't move"

"Edwards gone to!" Esme's screeching voice came from down the hall. I turned my head slightly to Edward and Mackenzie cowering in the corner of the room, unseen to the beasts in the doorway.

Liam stepped closer to me, the gun still pointed to my head. "Bella, Bella, Bella. What are we going to do with you huh" He knelt down so that his breathe was hot on my face "Trying to escape? You should know better than that" I spat in Liam's face.

"You're a pig, and a disgusting excuse for a human being!" I whispered urgently, but loud enough for him the hear.

He chuckled "You know, I wished I'd made you mine when I had the chance. Mike always said you were one of the feistier ones he'd had" He ran his fingers down my cheek, pulling back to slap me. I fell to the floor with the force of his slap, my face stung, as did my hand. Glasses pierced the palm of my hand, I smelt the blood as it poured from palms. A grin covered Liam's face, he looked towards Esme "Well Esme, this has worked out then hasn't it! The one person we wanted is right here. Okay no the one person_ you_ wanted is right here and-" footsteps came down the hall, I caught a glimpse of blue and couldn't help but smile.

"_POLICE! DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEADS. ALL OF YOU!"_ The command was a breath of fresh air. I sat up, but lowered my head looking down at my palms in my lap, we were going home.

"I'm sorry Sir, I made a promise to my friend a long time ago" A single shot fired. I kept my head down having a fair idea where the bullet was heading.

**AN: And that…is all she wrote. Damn. **

**So, I am speechless. I have no idea what to say and…Yeah. Make sure you hit that button**

**l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>v<strong>

**Till we meet again!**

**Amiee x**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So so so sorry for the long wait! Sickness and school and work and everything just decided to throw me curve balls in the last month. **

**Mixed responses last week. I want to thank my fantastic quest beta SexyLexiCullen. She writes amazing stories you should all check her out! Not much else to report but enjoy :D**

The room was small. White walls surrounded us, and I wanted so badly to close my eyes—to imagine all of this was a dream, but I couldn't.

"Mommy, when's he gonna wake up?" Kenzie fiddled with some wires next to Edward's hand as she sat on his bed, waiting for him to wake up. He's been in here for three days now.

"I don't know, baby. Hopefully soon."

"Maybe I can read him a storwie? He wood wike my Barbie storwie, or maybe Charwie's fishy stowie?"

"It's a war story, Mackenzie. They were on boats. It's not about fish." Charlie sat up, rolling his eyes in the corner of the room, while his hands were glued to his PSP. Still, he couldn't hide his smile. As much as Charlie complained about his little sister, he hasn't let her out of his sight since we left the hospital.

We all had to stay in the hospital overnight; however, Edward had to stay longer, as he's been sedated for the last four days. It was touch and go at first. Once the bullet was removed, he just needed to rest. The bullet, which was meant to take my life, hit Edward's arm instead.

"He wooks funny. What is dat for?"She pulled on the tube coming out of his nose, causing him to reach up and swat at his face.

Alarmed, Kenzie jumped back—shocked by his movement. Her perfect face was still covered with oddly shaped bruises. They were yellowing—nearly fading away—and the cuts on her face were beginning to heal as well. She just had to stop picking at them. "I fink I woked him."She hopped off the bed and onto a neighboring chair.

Startled, along with my daughter, my eyes widened and I stood. He was finally waking up. Immediately, I reached for his hand and stroked his hair with my other. "Edward? Can you squeeze my hand?"Sadly, he didn't.

"If you can hear me, open your eyes . . . Come on, Edward." I searched his face, hoping I'd see something—a sign of life. I hadn't left his side since I was discharged. I was the reason he was in here. I should have been shot.

His eyelids fluttered, like he was trying to open them, and I felt a hint of pressure on my hand. "Bel…Bella?"Edward's voice was raspy and weak.

"I'm here, baby. Open your eyes." I squeezed his hand even tighter, silently praying he was coming back.

Edward's breaths were laboured, and he kept blinking rapidly, as his hand clutched mine tighter.

Gently pushing his hair back, I smiled, trying to reassure him. "It's okay. You're okay," I said in a soothing voice.

His eyes had fully opened once, and then twice. Bristling at the light, he squinted while trying to adjust to its brightness.

"You're alive!" Kenzie squealed, jumping up onto Edward's bed.

He grinned, wincing because she hit his arm.

"Dude, you're gonna break him."Charlie pulled Kenzie off of his bed.

Edward smiled at the three of us. I handed him a glass of water, sitting on the side of his bed.

"Thanks." He guzzled it thirstily."What happened? I mean, they were there and . . . Mackenzie—" He looked to her.

"I'm here!" She crawled back onto his bed.

Edward smiled, running his hand over her face, her bruises, and the cut on her lip. "Yeah, you are." He smiled at Kenzie. Then pulled her in close for a huge. He stared at me from over her shoulder. "I was shot?" He mouthed.

I nodded, a silent confirmation, but then looked to my son. "Charlie, how about you take Kenzie to the café and get an ice cream?"

Without argument, they left the room together. We watched them leave. Then as soon as they were gone, I said, "I'm sorry," as I bursted into tears and ran to his side.

"Why are you sorry?" He tried to sit up, wincing in the process. I pushed him back down, leaning into him, so he didn't have to move. He settled for stroking my hair, as I buried my face into his chest—blubbering and soaking his gown with my tears.

"You weren't supposed to get hurt. I wa—"

"Hey." He grasped my chin, but I kept my head down. "No, Bella. Look at me." He tilted my chin up with his finger, so I met his stare. "Outside . . . there are two amazing kids who have the most amazing, beautiful mother in the world. If you were shot, who would have looked after them? Huh? Your mom? Emmett? They've already lost one parent—"

"But—"

"I'm not finished." He smirked."You have taken, what seems like, a thousand bullets for me, and every time I just watched. I watched as you took abuse from my mom. I knew you did, not quite to the extent you have told me about, but I knew. And I stood by and _watched_. I never understood what went wrong between you and I . . . why you left and never said goodbye. I do now. I_ know_ where I went wrong and I promise you. I will _never_ do that. You're too important to me to. I can't lose you _again._" He chuckled, while I choked on a sob.

"That was deep."

"It's the drugs talking." He grinned, wiping the tears from my eyes "So . . . what happened?" He groaned, adjusting himself into a more comfortable position.

"Well, you jumped in front of me. You hit your head on the duchess, got concussed, and took a bullet in the shoulder. The cops tackled your Mom and shot Liam in the back—"

"Is he . . . ?" He didn't need to elaborate.

"No. He's down the hall under police supervision. I don't know or care what happens with him now. But your Mom's in jail and my mom's at home and…"

"And?" He encouraged.

I grabbed his hand, playing with his fingers.

"The bullet went right through your shoulder. Kenzie says it came out the other side, but it didn't."

"How is she?"

"Dehydrated, bruised, cut…scared. She hardly talks, not as much as she used to anyway."

I dreaded having to tell him that we were leaving. I knew we had to, but I didn't want to stay any longer than I needed to. "We're going home tomorrow afternoon."

"Home, like, back to Seattle?" he whispered.

"Seattle." I nodded; too scared to look into his eyes, as I held his hand tighter.

Suddenly, the door swung open wide and hit the wall, while our heads whipped to the intrusion. "Oh! You're awake! Goodness, uh, hold tight. Let me get the doctor." The short blonde woman left the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

"Four hours . . . feels like forever." Edward broke the silence that had loomed after her departure.

"What?" I looked up; he was looking at the ceiling with a coy smile on his face.

"I mean, I get car sick easily, so it may be a five-hour drive, but I'm sure I'll be fine." He turned to look at me, smirking.

"What?"

"Are you sure you're not a blonde?"He chuckled "I just spilled my heart out to you, and you didn't run. You think I'm going to let you go now?"

"Well . . ."

"I'm going to need your address, m'lady."

And just like that, Edward and I became a 'thing'. We probably already were in some way. But what if this didn't work out? I mean, his mother is out of the way, and things have changed. Ten years is a long time to be apart, though.

"Don't do that." He grasped my hand, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Over think this. Ten years, Bella. Sure, people change, but love doesn't." He intertwined out fingers, bringing our conjoined hands to his lips for a soft kiss.

The door opened again to reveal a new face. "Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry to interrupt. I'm Dr. Whyte."

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"Charlie, get in the car please," I mumbled under my breath. The car was all packed, and Mackenzie was in her seat. We had said our goodbyes to Mom before she left for work. Well, the kids did anyway.

"We have to wait," he whined from the porch—the very porch Edward made. We—Edward and I—said our departing words last night. By now, I just wanted to go home.

"For what?" I inquired.

"Just wait!" He stormed back into Mom's house.

"Mommy, I think he has PMS." Mackenzie giggled; I laughed as I buckled her in.

"I think he does, too. But don't tell him I said that." I poked her nose with my finger.

"But what actually is PMS, Momma?"

"Uh . . ." I was tongue-tied, as I wondered how to answer her. Isn't she a little too young to even know the term"PMS"?

"Okay, you can stop waiting now," Charlie called just as a car pulled up to the curb. Angela jumped out of the car waving, followed by the boys and Ruby. Charlie's eyes landed on Ruby. He stared at her head-on.

"Hey." Likely too cool to wave, he gave her a curt nod.

"Hey." Ruby waved with a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

Standing by the car, I shook my head. "Really? That's what we were waiting for?" I chuckled, leaning against the open door. "Hey, Ange." I lifted my hand in greeting.

Angela winked at me, opening the back door to help someone out.

I watched curiously.

"He didn't know she was coming. It was me you were waiting for." Edward hollered, as he stepped out of the car.

I grinned. He walked toward me with his arms out stretched. "I know I already said goodbye, but I was high as a kite on pain meds. I don't remember a thing I said, so it doesn't count." He smirked, engulfing me in a hug. "Oh, uh, is this our address?" He showed me his hand. Written on it was my home address.

"Yeah," I laughed, "that's my address."

"I woke up this morning and couldn't remember what it was. I can't drive for a few weeks, maybe a month, but I'm staying with Jazz and Ali. I promise to call every nig—"

"Just shut up, and kiss me," I demanded.

"Yes, ma'am." His lips touched mine, igniting the never ending fire.

"Eeeeeeew! Eward! Stop kissing my Mommy!"Kenzie whined behind us, and then we unwillingly broke apart.

"Well, whom am I meant to kiss Ma-cken-zie?" He inched closer to her, wriggling his finger in the motion of tickling her.

"Meeeee!" She squealed as Edward tickled her.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"Mom, I think I'm love."

I gave Charlie a double take. We'd been driving for three hours, and the sun was starting to set over the combusting stretch of road. Kenz had fallen asleep in the back. Charlie sat in the front telling me he was in love. My eight-year-old is in love.

He's eight years old for crying out loud.

"Mmmhmm." I gripped the steering wheel tighter and gritted my teeth together, as I kept my eyes on the road.

"I mean . . . she's really tall and pretty. No. She's beautiful and, like, really funny," he laughed. "Mom, we _have_to go back to Forks. I'm going to miss Ruby too much!" He balled his hands into fists. His eyes were wide, and his body stiffened—like he was ready to plead and beg.

"Charlie," I giggled, "calm down. You'll see her again," I promised, reaching over to soothingly pat his thigh.

"No, I won't. Maybe I should just let her go—cut my loses. That's a good idea, right?"

"Mmmhmm."

"No. We can't see her again. Mom, I don't want to go back," he whispered quietly. "Grandma won't mind, right? I mean, she can come visit us every once in awhile."

My heart broke listening to his small musings. We weren't going back to Forks. I made the decision as soon as Esme walked into the supermarket.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Charlie didn't want to talk about the three days they were locked in the house. Instead, he kept to himself, and spent his time trying to reassure Mackenzie that everything would be all right.

"No, I'm okay." He smiled, but it wasn't a Charlie smile. I ran my hand through his hair, willing him to speak, or at least say something. "So, when is Edward coming to visit?"

X-x-X-x-ONE MONTH LATER-x-X-x-X

"Happy brifday to ME! Happy birfday to me! Happy brifday to me-e, happy birfday to ME!" Mackenzie bounced on my bed, singing loudly.

I pulled the pillow over my head, not wanting to wake up just yet. My baby girl was turning four—a whole four years old.

"Momma, you has to wake u-up," Kenz sang in my ear. "I know you're awake." She huffed, crawling under my covers, and burrowing into my side.

"MOM!"

"What?" I jumped up and started to tickle her.

"Stoooop!" she giggled.

I let go of her. "Okay, I stopped. Now what has you in my bed yelling in my ear at…" I looked over at the clock. "Mackenzie are you serious! It's five a.m." I groaned, falling back into my pillows. This was a yearly tradition, starting this year for Kenzie. Charlie does it too. On his sixth birthday, he woke up at four a.m., asking for his gifts.

"But it's my birfday." She crawled into my arms.

"How about we make a deal? You go to sleep now, and at a decent hour we can open your presents." I tried to bargain, knowing it would probably be an epic fail.

She pondered the idea for the moment, her cute brow furrowing. "When is a de-cent hour? And can we have pancakes, too?"

"I love you so much. But Mommy is no good this early. We can have pancakes and presents at eight o'clock, okay? Now close your eyes and go to sleep, my big four year old."

She giggled quietly, while she lay on my chest. After about ten minutes, her breathing evened out, which signaled she was asleep. I ran my hands through her soft blonde hair, examining her angel-like face.

In the last month, Mackenzie has become a lot more guarded around strangers. She was never a shy child up until now. She clung to Emmett or me or spent a lot of time here. After we came back from Forks, both Rose and Em had been a great support system for us. Charlie would only open up to Emmett.

The police took statements from Edward and Charlie as well as Mackenzie, and I. That was the first time my son spoke about what happened. Charlie became our protector. Nothing got past him, even at his young age. When Edward was around, he was putty; he was my little boy again.

Edward visited when he could; he's been up twice. I miss him so much when he leaves, although I cherish every moment we're together.

Esme and Liam are going to court and are to be sentenced next month. For now, I just wanted to focus on my family, and Edward's move here next weekend. Just seven more days, and we'll be together again.

"Mom. Mom . . . Mom? Mo-om. Mo-om. Mom! Mom! It's eight o'clock." Kenzie was awake again, whining in my ear.

"If it's eight, why does my clock say 7:57?" I teased.

"Because it's wrong!" She had a bit of an attitude, but caught herself quickly. "Get up now. Please." She smiled her sweetest smile while batting her eyelashes at me.

I grinned, pinching her cheek. "If your weren't so darn cute, I wouldn't be waking up right now."

"You're such a downer, Mom," Kenzie giggled, skipping down the hall.

I had a quick shower before joining Charlie and Mackenzie downstairs with her presents.

"We has to wait, Mom," Mackenzie said, but I don't think she meant it. She sat on my lap holding one of her gifts.

"And what are we waiting for, Madam Mackenzie?"

She pushed the hair out of her face."Uncle Emmy and Rosawie. They telephoned and day coming for pancakes! But he said I has to wait for presents." As if on cue, Emmett stormed into the house.

"The party has arrived!" His booming voice spread through the house. Kenzie jumped off my lap to greet him.

She was out of my sight when she exclaimed, "Emmy! Ew—"

"Shhhh!" It wasn't Kenzie who made that sound.

Charlie looked at me with a grin on his face. Then we ran to see if he was really here, or who was here.

"Surprise!" Dashing as always, Edward stood in the doorway with a sling on his arm and Mackenzie on his hip. Emmett and Rosalie stood behind him, wearing matching smiles.

"Guess what? It's my birfday and I'm four now!" She stated proudly.

"Really?" Edward grinned at her, placing her on her feet.

"Reawy!" She squealed running off with Emmett. Charlie and I ran to Edward.

"You're here," I spoke through tears, kissing every inch of his face.

"It's been a week, Mom." Charlie shook his head.

"Nine days, actually," Edward corrected, chuckling and picking up Charlie to give him a hug.

The morning was complete with pancakes, presents, and all our guests—our family. Even the sun decided to make an appearance, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Mackenzie's uncle and aunty, with Barbie dolls and lollies—buckets of lollies—spoiled her rotten. I cannot wait for Emmett to have his own kids. Birthdays and Christmases are going to be even more fun with a fuller house and more children, who my children can play with—wrapping paper and toys all over the place.

Edward beyond spoiled my little girl. "My present is outside," he told her, taking her hand and walking her outside.

We all followed behind exchanging glances, as I was sure we were all curious. I don't even know how he got here, but he's here and that's all that mattered to me. However, all that mattered to Mackenzie today was that he brought presents for her.

There, in the driveway, sat a massive U-Haul truck.

"Please tell me you didn't get her a truck." I grabbed his hand, chuckling at the absurdity.

"If you did; I want it!" Charlie piped in, running toward it.

"Don't worry, baby. It's in the back." He kissed my cheek, and then walked over to it. He continued to open the door, pulling out four large boxes. Well, Emmett pulled them out.

Once they were settled onto the ground, my daughter gave us all a wary glance.

"Go on," Edward coerced.

Kenzie bit her bottom lip, ripping into the paper and throwing the wrapping over her shoulder, ever so anxious to see what was inside.

Quietly, I laughed, enjoying how excited she looked. I also reached to give Edward's hand a squeeze, a silent thank you.

The corner of, what I was sure was a Barbie house, stuck out of the first box.

"You didn't—" I had an awestruck tone.

The box was twice the size of Mackenzie. She was going to need a stepladder just to use the thing.

Kenzie gasped. "A Barbie howse! Eward, we can play with my Barbies! Oh my goshes . . . Emmy, help me put it in my lounge! Go, go, go!" She ran inside, squealing and clapping her hands.

"Mackenzie!" I shouted, making her stop in her tracks.

She turned, wearing a frown.

I pointed back by the truck. "There are another two boxes here. and what do you say to Edward?" Folding my arms across my chest, I raised a brow, wondering when my daughter became so rude.

"Uh, Bella." Edward gently placed his hand at the small of my back. "Actually," he whispered, his breath tickling my ear, "one is for Charlie and the other is for you." He squeezed my shoulder.

"See, Mom? I alweady knew'd dat."She placed her hand on her hips. "Move it, Emmy."

Rosalie laughed. "Listen to this one." She pointed to Mackenzie. "Since when did she get so bossy?" She winked.

"And rude," I whispered, staring at my daughter. I knew she didn't mean any harm. She was just excited, but even so she shouldn't forget her manners.

My daughter smiled up to Edward. "Fanks, Eward. But I gots ta go." She ran behind Emmett, who as hauling the monstrous house into our home, while she also pushed him. He laughed, saying she was strong for such a pipsqueak.

"That house is big enough for her to live in," Charlie laughed. "We won't be seeing her for the next . . . a long time." He nodded.

Sighing, I looked back to Edward, enjoying the view. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing." I grinned, so happy he was here.

"Mom?" Charlie pointed to the other remaining boxes on the ground.

Together, Charlie and I took them inside to unwrap them.

Mackenzie was in her own little world playing with her _five-story_ Barbie house and the Barbie dolls that Edward, Rose and Emmett also bought her. Charlie got his slot car set back, which I was hoping—praying and wishing he had forgotten about. But, Edward the darling he is, brought it with him.

"Don't forget about yours." Edward placed my gift on my lap.

Being playful, I shook the very light and, yet, large box—trying to figure out what was inside; meanwhile, I didn't hear anything move inside it. Edward wore a smile and urged me to open it. So, I did, and then had to dig through the bundles of tissue paper that filled it. Once I got to the bottom, my eyes landed on a little black box.

I did a double take between the box, Edward, and back.

_X-x-X-x-X-x-15 years ago-x-X-x-X-x-X_

_EPOV_

_Knowing Bella's parents were away this weekend; I knocked on the door, hoping she'd hear me. _

_She had the Music blasting, vibrating through the door. I grinned at her song choice, thinking that maybe I should make her a mix tape. It's what everyone is doing these days._

_I knocked again, but still received no answer, so I just walked in._

_She was vacuuming, wiggling her hips as she did so. "Oh, Daddy dear we're not the fortunate ones!" she sang loudly. "But girls they wanna have fu-un. Oh, Girls they wanna haaave—Edward?"Bella spotted me just as I rounded the corner. _

_She wore a tank top and pajama shorts. She was fast to turn off the vacuum, and then ran over to the stereo. "Dude, you scared the shit out of me!" She nudged my shoulder, pushing my away._

_I laughed, stepping back. Then I followed her into her kitchen. _

"_Emmett's not here. He's slummin'it with some new broad. Wanna drink?" She flitted around the kitchen gathering various items. First were glasses from the dish drainer, but then she reached up, taking vodka, scotch, and rum out of a cabinet. A small sliver of skin showed, where her top lifted just a bit. _

_Clearing my throat, I shook my head no. "Actually, I just wanted to bring this back to you." I pulled out the necklace she left at my house the night before. _

_Bella stared at it, while it dangled from my forefinger. "Take it." _

_She reached out, holding it in her hand for merely a second. "Keep it." She took my hand within her own, placing it back into my palm. _

"_Bella—" _

_She closed my fingers around it, my hand making a fist. "Someday, when I really need it, you'll be there to give it to me," she whispered._

"_What does that even mean?" I knew the necklace meant a lot to her, but I never knew why. I had known her all my life, and she never took it off. Why was she giving it to me?_

_She gazed at our hands—hers holding my closed—while she wore a wry smile. "It means . . . you will return my heart to me when I need it the most." She kissed my cheek, and then backed away a few steps. My cheek tingled when she made contact, and I liked the sensation._

_Not sure of myself, I stood there, still thinking about her words and, most of all, her recent action. Before I could recover, I heard Bella running upstairs. Wanting to go after her so badly, my feet were sadly glued to the tiled floor. The realization hit me fast, and I . . . I was in love with my best friend's sister. _

_Hearing footsteps behind me, I was broken from my reverie. The heavy stomping I heard definitely wasn't Bella. _

_It was my best friend—my brother from another mother. _

_Damn. He was going to have my balls if he knew how I felt._

"_Hey, man. Where's Bells?" Emmett bumped my shoulder, walking to the fridge. _

_I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out._

_Pausing, with the refrigerator door open, he asked, "Edward . . . you okay, man?"_

_Shaking my head, I chuckled lightly. "What? Yeah, no—I mean, yes, I'm fine." _

_Just head over heels for your sister, man. No big deal, I thought._

"_Yes, fine." He scoffed. "Going to the lake this weekend, you wanna come?"_

"_Is Bella going?"_

"_Of course Bella's going. She's my sister. Come over tomorrow and let me know if you're coming." He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and left the kitchen. _

_I followed after him. "Hey Em, you know that necklace Bella always wears, the gold one with the love heart?" _

_He nodded _

"_What's with that?" I inquired._

"_She took it off last night . . . for the first time in a long time. Dad gave it to her when she was six, maybe? Our grandpa had just passed away. Pops was her best friend, and Dad gave her the necklace to remind her that, no matter where she was or what she was doing, pops would be there—love her. He'd always be in her heart . . . hence the heart. She was too young to understand death, but the necklace helped her heal—hold onto his memory. She never takes it off, so last night was a first."He shrugged. _

"_Oh . . ." My grip on the keepsake tightened, already cherishing what was in my hand._

"_Look, I gotta go. Katie's waiting outside, catch'ya later, Ed." _

_Then was gone, and I was left with a necklace._

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"You told me to return this when…no, wait. You said, and I quote, '_someday, when I really need it, you'll be there to give it to me_.' I don't know if you need it, but I'm giving it back." Bella clearly had no idea what I was talking about.

She took the box anyway. "I never told you that," she laughed, ripping away the paper on the smaller box. "That sounds far too cheesy for me to say." She glanced down at her hands. I had kept the necklace in the box from the day she gave it to me.

"You did! I swear. You were wearing a white singlet and those danger mouse pajama shorts, dancing round your living room to a song . . . just open the box," I laughed.

Tears flooded her eyes when she finally did. "I lied," she told me "I did say that." She stared at me. "You really remember what I was wearing?" She shook her head. "That's kinda creepy."She chuckled through her tears.

"I know today is meant to be about Mackenzie, but I really wanted to give this back to you. Then I thought Charlie was sad—missing his track, so I brought that." I smirked knowing how annoyed Bella was with it in the first place. My father threw it out a week after he got it for me, purely because he hated the noise. I couldn't blame him; that shit is loud.

While Bella continued to stare at the box, or what was inside it, Kenzie crawled onto my lap. She was smiling at me. "Why is Mommy crying?"

"Hmm." I wondered the same. "Because she's happy."

"Yeah." Bella sniffled, agreeing.

"When I'm happy, I eat pancakes. Pancakes are weady!" Kenz sang, her contagious smile looking so much like Bella's.

"Do you know what I do when I'm happy?" I asked.

She cocked her head to the side. While Bella was behind her, watching us interact, she placed the necklace around her neck.

"What?"

"I sing," I said.

"What do you sing?" She played with the collar of my shirt.

"Songs."

Kenzie's giggles filled the room."What kind of songs?"

"Songs with music." My tone was teasing.

"You're so silly!"

"Just listen, all right?" I tickled Kenzie's side_. _

"K," she agreed.

" _I set fire, to Loraine. Watched it pour, as I touched your face. Well, it burned while I cried, 'cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!" _I sang awfully out of tune.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Mackenzie giggled.

"What now?"

"Number one, you can't sing, Eward! And two, I think you said it wrong."

"As if." I scoffed.

While we ate pancakes, conversations were filled their critiquing of my version of the Adele song. It was either "Set Fire to the Rain" or "Set Fire to Loraine". As per Emmett, Charlie and I, its Loraine, the rest have it all wrong.

Mackenzie's party started at eleven. There were twenty-four screaming four-year-old all high on sugar. Luckily for me, I had a house to unpack, so I left them to it. I had found a tiny apartment a few blocks away from the Cullen Construction Firm here in Seattle.

My life was getting better.

With one roller coaster over, I just had one more I needed to derail.

The Bella Ride.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry for the delay...again. Hope you all had a great christmas and happy new year! I'm working hard to get the next chapter ready for you! As always, to my fab beta xxTwilightx, thank you! **

"Thanks Miss Bella" Mackenzie's friend Mia had her arms around my torso. Mia's wide smile and tired eyes shone up at me as her sugar high was beginning to slowly plummet.

"You're welcome sweetheart" I didn't know half of these kids names, they all went by 'sweetheart' or 'darling' most the afternoon. 24 five year olds, a bouncy castle, pool, face painter AND a clown, and I was in dire need of a glass of wine.

"Am I too late for the party?" Edward had his arms spread with bags on either side and a grin on his face, walking up the path to the door way. I was tempted to close the door on his face.

"I don't know you tell me" Edward had mysteriously disappeared as soon as the bouncy castle was up, mumbling something about unpacking. Yeah right. And right now I wasn't in the mood for slackers

"I come with gifts, not really child friendly though" I added. I led him by the hand into the kitchen.

"Well I'm sure Mackenzie will withstand, she's been spoilt enough today" Spoilt was the understatement of the century. You wish your kids well in school, though when they become one of the class favourites and she has to invite every single one of her teachers and class mates –Each bringing gifts- as well have the family bringing gifts, she was going to need another room just to fit all her new toys. Charlie didn't walk away empty handed either, receiving a few sneaky gifts from Gran and Auntie Vikki. Me…I got kisses and cuddles for four year olds, and most likely the flu...

"I on the other hand am in need of un-child friendly gifts" I grinned taking a bottle of wine off him and placing it in the fridge.

"I'm going to pretend I did not hear that then shake your hand and say…My, my, my. You must Eward" Vikki grinned rounding the corner with a smirk on her face, using the name that could be heard from my daughters mouth in almost every conversation today. "I have heard everything about you. That doll house in there is the size of my whole house" Vikki hugged Edward who was a little confused with who this woman was.

I chuckled quietly, placing my hand on the small of Edwards back "Edward this is Vikki, Mike's sister" Vikki had introduced Mike and I. Vik and I meet at work and have been friends ever since.

"Uh, well it's nice to meet you" He stepped back from her embrace and wrapped his arms back around me.

"Great well we will have to catch up later. Bell, Mom has the kids Tuesday, you and mwa are overdue some coffee and gossip so we are going to have some coffee and gossip!" She grinned. I missed Vikki a lot, coffee and gossip is exactly what I need "I am late for work and your child is asleep…In her house" she hugged me giggling slightly. "Nice to meet you Eward, look after them. Or some serious ass kicking will go down"

"You said a bad word" Charlie chided walking over to hug Edward.

She ruffled his hair and all but ran towards the door "Yeah, yeah. Coffee, Tuesday!" She hollered down the hall.

"You missed out on a killer party Edward. You would have died of boredom" Charlie chuckled. "Get it…died of boredom cause it was a killer party.." I raised an eye brow at him. "Tough crowed" He took a coke from the fridge, totting off to the lounge playing with his new iPod touch.

"You all unpacked?" I asked picking at a platter left on the bench.

"Mostly, I still have a few boxes, I can't life much with my shoulder so I only have the heavier boxes left. He hasn't always had an iPod has he?" I dragged him into the lounge with me, plonking down on the couch. My house was a mess. Food and toys and streamers strewn throughout the house, Charlie could earn some money cleaning up. Edward heaved a sleeping Mackenzie off the floor and into his arms. She opened her eyes, rubbing them with her fist them went back to sleep with a sweet smile on her face.

"No, his Granny decided he wasn't spoilt enough and that he needed an iPod touch" That's the story I was told but I am almost certain Charlie had slipped a word to Gran about one before we left. We sat in a comfortable silence, our eyes on the TV. I could tell Edward had something on his mind, his eyes glazed over and a crinkle in his forehead gave him away.

"What's go you thinking so hard?" I nudged his side.

"I got a call today…from my Mom" I froze.

"Oh" Was all that came out. Was he going to leave now? Had she spun a story to traipse him back?

"She need money for a lawyer, so I sent some on" I waved his hand, clearly trying to pass this off as no big deal. But it was a big deal, he can't let her back into his life and keep me at his side, that's not how this was going to work.

"Oh" I said again, moving away slightly.

"Hey Mom" Charlie ran down the stairs phone to his ear "James's sister is taking him to the pool can I go?"

I shook me head slightly, trying to clear my head. "Oh Mom please!" Charlie begged getting the wrong idea.

"How old is his sister?" Edward asked. I shot him a look. He may be my boyfriend but he had no control over my children.

"Like, 17 I think. Yeah, 17. So can I go?"

"Sure go ahead" Edward smiled at him then at me, his smile fading as soon as he saw my face. "Bella?"

"Shot guys!" I watched Charlie run back up the stairs to his room, not daring to look at Edward. Who did he think he was. Holding my sleeping daughter, telling my son who he barely knows that he can go swimming with people he barely knows!

"Who do you think you are?" I spat out, reaching for Mackenzie, who was instantly in my arms. I still didn't look at Edward, my insides were tuning and this man better choose his next words wisely.

"Baby, I was, I mean, you looked…unable to….like you didn't hear him? I just thought-"

"Just thought what?" I cut him off, sighing loudly. Kenzie began to stir in my arms. I inhaled her hair, taking a calming breather "You can't do that. Tell me you gave your Mom money for a lawyer, the tell me son he can go swimming, it's just…You can't do that" I left Edward on the couch and started towards Kenzie's room.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked panicked. Good.

"I'll be back, just putting Kenz to bed" I shrugged. I'll give her a 20 minute nap or she won't sleep tonight. I sat on the edge of her bed, breathing in her scent and planning my next conversation. If Edward was going to give money to his mom, we might as well not even go to court. He's giving money to his mother, the person we are trying to put behind bars.

I left Kenzie's bed shutting the door behind me, hoping to muffle some noise.

"You need to leave" I said as soon as I reached the lounge. I kept my eyes down cast, still not looking at him. One look could ruin my whole plan. Even though I had non.

"But…I…What?" He stuttered out. I watched Edwards shoes make their way towards me just as the doorbell rang. I all but ran to the door, finding my escape.

Swinging the door back I meet the eyes of a teenage girl in a bikini. A very skimpy bikini.

"Hello?" I raised an eyebrow taking in what I'm pretty sure is every teen boys wet dream.

"Hi! I'm James sister Lauren, I'm here to pick up…James friend?" she looked just as ditsy and blonde as she sounded. She look like a blonde bimbo…with boobs. Her perfect white teeth were in full effect and I felt instant worry about letting my son go with this…child.

"Charlie" I hollered behind me. He ran down the stairs with a grin on his face.

"Hey Lauren" He looked giddy.

"Oookaay, so what time will you be back?" I eyed Lauren then my sign before looking around for our little friend James.

"6ish" Lauren shrugged before walking away, swaying her hips in the most unnatural way.

"Right, well, have fun Charlie" Charlie followed her like a shadow. I closed the door, meeting the tired eyes of Edward. I jumped back a little with fright, clutching my chest.

"Jesus Edward"

"Sorry. Um…I'm going to go, but, can you tell me why I'm going?" He pleaded. The man was really blind to not see my motive. I sighed, taking a step back, my back hitting the door.

"I don't agree with you giving your mother money" I looked down suddenly feeling nervous. His fingers pride my chin up to look at him.

"Because…"He prompted.

"To pay for her lawyer is like defending her!" I built up my courage pulling his hand away and stepping closer to him and away from my door. "You're defending a woman who hurt my children. She kidnapped my defenceless children and held them hostage, just so that you would get back with you ex-wife. But hey! They killed her anyway! You were shot Edward! That was all part of her plan! But you can give her money!" I sighed, finally meeting his eyes. "I know you feel like you're doing the right thing and you want to help her but Edward, can't you see the hold she has on you? She tells you to jump, you ask how high"

He looked hurt, but it was only the truth. He stepped past me, silently opening the door and leaving. I let him go, know he needed time to processes this. That's all.

I sank to the floor hoping he wouldn't take too much time.

~PRMH~

"Would you stop looking at that thing" Vikki sighed.

"It's been four days" I stressed.

"Maybe his phones broken?"

"Or maybe he is trying to avoid me" I slide the bar across my screen again searching for any new messages.

"Maybe, but maybe his phones broken"

"I think we're over"

"Or his phones broken?" she twirled her straw around in her drink, with a shrug.

"What if I text him?"

"Well….if his phones broken he won't get your message will he"

"I don't think he's phones broken, he's one of those guys that can't live without his phone" We sat in a small coffee shop, on looking the Seattle river. It's Tuesday, Mike moms day with Charlie and Kenzie, and I still hadn't heard from Edward since he walked out of my house.

"No! don't text him, play hard to get. Woman, you have no clue how to date!"

"Uh, maybe because I've dated all of two men in my life, your brother being one of them" sipped my mocha, fiddling with the various apps on my phone.

"You never dated my brother. You got married and had a kid" Vikki scoffed. I cringed at her way of her description of mine and Mikes relationship. "Wait you have seriously only date two men in your life! Holy shit! Who was the other one?" Vikki screeched gaining disapproving glances from surrounding tables.

"Will you be quiet?" I hissed, placing my phone back on the table and giving her a glare…not before checking my messages though. "The second was Edward" I said just above a whisper. I was beginning to give up on Edward. He acts like a child at the worst of times and I was starting to reconsider 'us', if he wanted to support a woman who had plotted to kill me, someone he supposedly cares about, then who am I to hold him back? I wanted someone I could lean on, someone I could trust to be there for me, not someone who threw temper tantrums and ran away when he didn't get his way. I had a three year old that could do that already…minus the running away.

My phone vibrated on the table but I was to slow to reach for it.

"Bella's phone" Vikki answered in a bored tone. "Oh hi!...Well mister, let me tell you something" Mister? Was Edward calling? I reached across the table for my phone "Yeah sure man" She handed me the phone mouthing 'Charlie' with a smirk on her face. I threw my napkin at her.

"Hey Baby"

"Yo, Mom, it me…its Charlie…me yeah so, Mackenzie kinda broke her arm but don't worry cause we-" he tried to rush out but I cut in.

"Doing what?"

Charlie chuckled "you know how Edward says Mackenzie and you are sooo much alike. Well, he was right on that theory" He was now laughing hard in my ear.

"Charlie" I whined "This isn't funny what happened?"

"She tripped over her own feet and broke her arm!" it sounded like he was almost in tear from laughing so much.

"Ha ha, where are you?"

"I dont know, oh I have to go, see you at home Ma!" The dial tone sounded and he was gone. I tried to redial but the line had been disconnected.

"Are you serious!" I screeched at my phone.

"What wrong?"

"Kenzie has broken her arm and Charlie just hung up on me and I have no idea where they are" I pulled at my hair but Vikki put her hand on mine to still me.

"I'm sure she's fine, let's do some Christmas shopping to get you out of this" She gestured to me, going up and down my body.

"What's this?" mimicked her actions.

"Your little funk" I grabbed my bag following her outside "Bella, you're wearing sweat pants…in public" She held the door for me as I walked out of the store.

"So? I always wear sweat pants…Not always in public, but, what's wrong with sweat pants?" Vikki droned on in my ear about appropriate clothing to wear on appropriate days, I tuned her out instead listening to the cars zooming past and boats tugging over the river. I wanted nothing more than to be with Mackenzie right now, to cuddle her and kiss all over. I was reluctant to let them go today, they both have noticed Edwards no shows but only Mackenzie has asked about it. I hoped he would get over his temper tantrum. I'll give him 2 days, then…I hope he calls.

We reached the mall and started to hunt out things on Charlie and Kenzie's Christmas lists. Vikki had them each write down what they wanted so she could post them to Santa in her special mail box. Though I'm pretty sure Charlie doesn't believe in Santa any more he is still adamant to keep up the Christmas traditions…for Kenzie's sake so he tells Vikki.

As we pass the mobile shop I noticed an unmistakable rubbish brown doo in the window. I hadn't realised I had stopped till Vikk waved her hand in front of my face "Bella? What are you doing?"

"Bella?" Edwards huskie voice came from behind me, I tried but failed to keep a smile from my face. I turned on my heals to take him in, my earlier anger bubbled up from below but I was happy to see him. I threw my arms round his neck.

"I missed you" I kissed his cheek.

"You're not mad then?" He asked cautiously. I removed my arms.

"Oh don't you worry, I'm mad. Why haven't you called? Or text? Or replied to my texts?" I stood with my hands on my hips.

"My phone broke, I know it's no excuse but it really-" Vikkis laughter vibrated of the walls of the mall.

"I told you!" she rasped out. Vikki was doubled over laughing, bystanders watched her curiously. "Take a picture it'll last longer" she snapped at a kid no older than 10 holding what looked to be his mother's hand.

I shook my head, looking back to Edward. Behind him the shop door opened to a woman who I know Vikki, Jesus even satin, would've let me away with killing.

"Edward dear, I'm ready to go"

**Bear with me! Things happen for a reason! Please review! I had a sad amount of reviews but a few more favourites and alerts, so thank you too you all!**

**see ya soon!**

**Amiee x  
><strong>


	16. NO UPDATE

Not an update I'm so sorry, but in the last week I have lost another of the most important women in my life. My Mum.

For those who know me they will know how close me and my family are, and how much of a lose this is. In the last 18 months I have lost my sister (25), my brother (16) and now my mother (54). All to cancer. All to young

As much as I would like to solider on and keep going, it's becoming harder and harder with my less than perfect health. Tomorrow I face my 17th birthday. Being a triplet I shared the day with my two brother. But…One's not here anymore. So it's a part of two from now on.

You have to know how bad I feel. I may be one of the worst authors on as far as plot and writing goes, but the response to this story has been amazing. I love hearing all your comments and thoughts, some of you working out the pieces in between.

I have been advised to remove any and all stress causing things, and somehow my laptop made it to the list, so even though I haven't updated in a few months it may be a few more before you do get an update. **I'M NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY**! Just taking time for myself. To screw my head on the right way and get my life back on track, cause If I don't, I fear these characters will be dead in the next chapter.

I love you all and apologise deeply. I hope you'll all still be here when I get back. I'm going to need you.

Much Love

Amiee xx

**UPDATE - 07/16/2012:** Trying to fix as much of the story as I can, so I'm going through all previous chapters and editing those in an attempt to make this story more flowing? Anyway, I will hopefully have the next chapter up within the next week or two.


End file.
